Female Kira
by lilplayer
Summary: What if Kira was a girl? Rated T just to be safe! Final Chapter! Complete!
1. False Peace

**Chapter 1**

**False Peace (re-written)**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl? Just some episodes of Gundam Seed and Destiny that I re-wrote. They are pretty much the same with only a few changes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny –cries-**

Kira ran through the burning building as fast as her legs would carry her. Her mother had partially forced her into a skirt today and now she wished she had put up a better fight. As she ran through the building she saw soldiers fall one by one.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought and ran around another corner. She saw the professor's quest a few feet ahead of her.

"Hey wait!" Kira called.

"What are you doing here go back before the exit is blocked." said the boy.

"Too late it just collapsed it's either forward or try to dig your way out." Kira said hardly panting from the run.

"Whatever there is something I need to find out, so you just go and find a shelter!" he said starting to run again.

"Wait!" Kira said grabbing his arm when another explosion happened knocking the others hat off.

Kira looked up and was surprised to see long blond hair of another girl.

"Your, you're a girl!" Kira let out in shock.

"Yeah, so are you! What did you think I was?" said the annoyed blonde.

"Oh umm sorry." Kira said embarrassed.

They both ran together until they reached the hanger.

Kira looked out and was shocked to see all the dead bodies and explosions.

_So it's true. ZAFT is attaching us but why? _Kira wondered but got her answer when she looked down. 5 MS were laying there.

"I knew it!" The blonde girl said. Causing Kira to look at her.

"The Earth Forces Mobile Suit Prototype weapons……FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US ALL!" Kira didn't know what to do to comfort her so she did what she had to do.

"Come on we have to get to a shelter or we'll die in here!" Kira said and grabbed the other girls arm.

They made their way to a shelter dodging stray bullets and ruble.

"Hey open up!" Kira called.

"Sorry we're full to or maxim limit. Try somewhere else I think there is some left on the east side." Came the voice of a man.

"Come on we might not make it! I have seen the inside of these shelters they can hold a lot more than the limit says!" Kira protested. "There are only two of us!"

"Two of you!" the man shouted.

Kira sighed _No use both of us taking the risk._

"Just take my friend then! She is only a girl!"

"Hey! So are you!" The blonde shouted.

"Alright fine!" came the voice and the doors opened.

"Get in!" Kira said shoving the girl in.

"Hey wait what are you?"

"I'll go to the other side, you take this one." Kira said smiling trying to get her to calm down.

"But…."

"Don't worry, just get in!" Kira said and closed the door once she pushed her in.

"Hey wait don't do it!" was all the other could say when the door closed.

Kira hurried across the hanger when she saw a woman who was about to be shot.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Kira called.

The woman looked and shot her assailant. Kira breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed a soldier dressed in red take another shot at her hitting her in the arm.

Kira immediately ran to see if she was ok and to try and help, forgetting about getting to a shelter for the moment.

Kira jumped a down the 10 foot ledge and landed easily on her feet. Kneeling down beside the soldier to make sure she was all right.

She noticed the woman look panicked all of a sudden. She looked up to see the same soldier in red charging at them with a knife. Kira was about to take a fighting stance when she noticed something about the soldier. She saw the same dark blue hair and emerald eyes she never thought she would see again.

"Athrun?" Kira stammered not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Ki….Kira?" came the equally surprised voice.

**Athrun POV**

I saw Rusty fall down after being shot by an EA soldier. Damn that woman. I rushed forward and took out some other soldiers before I took aim at her. I managed to get her in the shoulder when my gun gabbed. Of all the times.

I saw a black figure run towards her so I took out my knife, and charged.

I was shocked to see that the figure was actually a girl most likely the same age as me maybe younger.

"Athrun?" I heard a soft angelic voice called that sounded so familiar.

I looked down and felt my eyes widen twice there size.

"Ki….Kira?" I felt the name of my childhood friend leave my lips before I could stop it.

I managed to get a good look at my best friend as she stood. Her hair had grown longer from our days as school mates and was almost down to the small of her back. She has grown to be delicate beauty. She legs were nicely shaped and long. Her hair looked silky and soft to touch. She was slim and had a well figure; her short green skirt was hiked up from her jump and was dangerously high up her thighs. What caught me eyes the most though was her ever beautiful amethyst eyes that told me that it was indeed Kira.

I was about to say something when the woman pulled a gun out and started firing. She wasn't the best shot so I was able to get away but forced to retreat so I headed towards the Aegis Gundam.

**Kira POV**

I watched my best friend, or who I thought was my best friend back away as he was fired at. I debated going after him when I was suddenly shoved into the cockpit of a MS.

"Get in the back!" The woman called. As she too entered the machine

"Oh sorry." I said am got behind the seat. I saw her start the machine, and the screen read. G.U.N.D.A.M.

I watched as the woman desperate tried to get the machine to move. It was really sad to be honest. Then a GINN from ZAFT started attaching us.

The GINN came down and took a few shots at us. Luckily the Phase Shift armor was able to protect us. The GINN came again and knocked us over onto the ground. I looked up to see the machine preparing to deliver a final blow to us. Acting on impulse I reached over and deflected the shot.

I could see the woman looking at me with curiosity.

"Please let me." I said softly

"What?"

"I can fight him; just let me do it please!" I demanded more than asked.

She moved aside and allowed me to take the seat, with her in my former position.

I quickly dodged another shot, and began re-writing the OS.

"This is ridiculous! Who do they think they can run a complicated machine like this with this type of OS?" I questioned not really expecting and answer.

"It's still in the testing stage it can't be helped!" I heard the woman answer me.

I was able to finish quickly and began looking for weapons. I discovered the only thing we had to defend our selves was combat knives.

"That's all there is?" I asked shocked, and a bit worried.

I began fighting I wasn't exactly doing well with only knives but I was able to stab the other machine just below the cockpit. I watched at the other retreated,

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was able to survive, hopefully my friends made it out all right.

**Vesalius**

Athrun docked the hanger and excited his suit and reported to the bridge like they were commanded. His thoughts never left Helipolous though. He knew that the girl had to be Kira, there was no other explanation. Though he was glad to see his best friend again he was also sadden that she was on Helipolous.

Athrun walked into the commander's office to see Yzak, Dearka and Nicol already there.

"Ah Athrun I am glad to see that you made it back with the Aegis, but where is Rusty?" Le Cruset asked.

"He was shot by an Earth Alliance soldier." Athrun said biting back his tears for his dead friend. This was war and nothing was going to bring him back.

"I see well no matter we are still not out of the woods yet. There will be plenty of time to mourn over him when the war is over."

"Yes sir!" All of them replied.

"Anyways, does that mean that the other MS was left behind?"

"Yes, I believe an Earth soldier managed to get it."

"I see do whatever it takes to get that MS." The commander shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

**A/N – I know it sucks! This is my first attempt on a Fan fiction so be kind! Let me know if you want me to continue. Reviews are always welcome. Don't care if they are friendly or flames.**


	2. Phase Shift Down

**Chapter 2**

**Phase Shift Down (re-written)**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl? Just some episodes of Gundam Seed and Destiny that I rewrote. They are pretty much the same with only a few changes**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny and never will.**

**Battle Field **

Kira desperately looked around the cockpit afraid and confused. She was desperately trying to get the Strike to move but it was useless. Athrun had a tight hold on her and wasn't about to let go.

"Athrun! What do you think you are doing?" Kira shouted.

"I'm taking you to the Gammau." Athrun replied calmly.

Panic started pulsing through Kiras' veins. "What? Stop joking around Athrun I'm not setting foot on a ZAFT ship!" Kira desperately protested.

"You are a coordinator Kira, you're our friend! You belong with us!" Athrun shouted over the communicator.

"NO! I won't join ZAFT!"

"That's enough Kira! You will come…other wise….other wise I'll have to shoot you." Athrun said his hands trembling on the controls.

"Athrun….." Kira didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with Athrun again, she missed him so much over the years, but what about the Archangel?

"My mom died in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy…I don't want to lose anyone else to those damn naturals!" Athrun shouted shocking both himself and Kira with the bitterness of his voice.

"Athrun what do you think your doing?" came the angry reply of Yzak.

"I'm capturing the Strike, retreat back to the Gammau." Athrun commanded.

"What? Athrun we were ordered to destroy it?" Dearka said confused.

"It will benefit us to capture it instead of destroying it!" Athrun tried to reason.

'I won't let you go!' Athrun thought.

Mean while Mu told Kira that the launcher striker is on its way, and to get ready.

Mu managed to get Kira away from the Aegis, as Athrun was forced to fight back from being constantly shot at.

"Damnit!" Athrun cursed as he saw Kira start flying towards the "Legged Ship".

Kira managed to get away with the Duel hot on her tale. She quickly lined herself so she would be able to catch the launcher pack.

"Here it comes" Kira said as she saw the pack launching. At that very moment Yzak was grinning ear to ear.

"Now I gottcha!" He smiled and took aim.

"Oh NO! He's got a lock on me!" Kira shouted. 'I'm going to die' she thought as she braced herself.

Yzak waited excitedly as he saw the explosion.

"Did I get him?" He said a large grin on his face.

Everyone watched and waited. A few seconds later the Strike emerged from the blaze with full power again.

Kira let out a scream as she started shooting. Never aiming for the cockpit just warning shots.

"Damn him!" Yzak shouted and slammed his fist against the glass of the cockpit of the Duel.

"We better get out of here." Athrun said upset that he failed in capturing Kira but relieved that she survived.

"I agree with Athrun…..if we don't leave it will be us who will run out of power next." Nicol said dodging a shot.

Mu just smiled. 'That girl's good' he thought as he watched ZAFT retreat.

**Archangel**

Ramous breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone return to the ship." She commanded softly.

**Gammau**

"What do you think you were doing?" Yzka demanded slamming Athrun against the lockers.

"We went out there with 4 machines! And we still couldn't take him down! It's to humiliating to even bare!" Yzak growled like a rabbet dog.

"All because you had to disobey orders." Dearka coolly added.

Nicol floated into the room shocked to see Athrun pressed up against the lockers.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" Nicol shouted.

"Stay out of this Nicol! It's his fault we were defeated out there!" Yzak snapped focusing his anger on Nicol.

Nicol flinched but remanded calm.

"You can blame it on Athrun all you want but it won't change what happened now will it?" Nicol asked in a stern voice.

Yzak merely humped and left with Dearka trailing behind.

"Athrun?" Nicol inquired.

"Just leave me alone." Athrun mumbled and floated out the door.

**Some Room on the Gammau**

'What has gotten into you Kira?' Athrun asked himself. 'You're a coordinator. Why do you fight with the naturals? I don't understand?'

Athrun continued to ponder about Kira's reasons for joining the EA, these thoughts only made him frown. Then he began to remember there childhood days, that caused him to smile fondly at the happy memories. Then he was just thinking about Kira, not childhood Kira but now Kira, this only caused a warm blush to rise to his cheeks.

"Damnit!" Athrun said embarrassed at were his thoughts were leading.

True he had a small crush on Kira when they were little, but he merely thought it was because Kira was really the only girl he was close to.

At the time Kira wasn't exactly feminine; she had short hair and wore the boys' uniform mostly. She wasn't into dolls and dresses like most girls but liked to play soccer and play on computers.

Now Kira….based on her appearance had grown out of her boyish looks and was most defiantly a girl.

'She's looks so different, her hair is longer, her face as matured and she has grown AH!'Athrun mentally slapped himself across the face for his thoughts.

"What's the matter with you Zala? You can't spend your free time thinking about the enemy…… especially like that!" Athrun scolded himself.

Athrun sighed this was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

**Archangel**

"I don't mind skirts but do they have to be this short?" Kira fumed as she tried pulling her uniform skirt down lower. **(A/N Kira is wearing the same uniform Flay wears except her socks are pink not green)**

Giving up on the futile task Kira started heading for her room, she was tired after the battle.

"Hey Kira!" Tolle, Sai, Mir and Kuzzy called.

"Oh hey guys!" Kira replied cheerfully.

"Hey great job out there we're glad your ok." Mir said with a soft voice.

"Oh no need to worry about me I'm just glad none of you were hurt." Kira said smiling.

"Well either way we are glad and thank full that you weren't hurt. You had us scared for a moment." Sai said smiling at Kira causing her to blush. **(A/N please do not hate me! Since male Kira liked Flay I'm making female Kira like Sai!)**

"Umm thanks." Kira said shyly blushing a deep red.

"Were you off to?" Tolle asked not saying anything but giving Kira look that clearly said you-are-so-into-him.

Giving Tolle a pleading look Kira managed to find her voice. "I'm going to bed actually. I'm really tired."

"Alright then well see you later." Sai said turning around to find Flay most likely.

"Bye" Kira called as the others left as well.

Kira finally made it to her room and her last thoughts were of a certain blue haired coordinator she prayed she would never see in battle again.

**A/N done another chapter yeah! Thank you all who review! You have made me sooooo HAPPY! Just to clear a few things up, I don't know if this will be an Athrun and Kira fic. I haven't desisted to put Athrun with Cagalli or not so I'll most likely run a pole or something. Cagalli and Kira don't look alike because even though Kira is a girl, Kira is a coordinator and Cagalli is a natural so I am assuming that Kira had his/her genes altered to look different. Also I haven't seen the Gundam Seed episodes in like….14 minutes. Just kidding. It has been awhile so I may have messed up some facts, sorry about that.**

**So here is the pole just let me know what pairings you want.**

**Kira and Athrun**

**Athrun and Cagalli/Kira and Sai**

**Athrun and Cagalli/ Kira and OC**

**No parings **

**I wont put Lacus with anyone so don't ask! PLEEEASE REVIEW! Any comment is wanted.**

**Flames will keep me warm and encouragement keeps me going! **


	3. Divided Paths

**Chapter 3**

**Divided Paths (re-written)**

**Summary-What if Kira was a girl? Just some episodes of Gundam Seed and Destiny that I rewrote. They are pretty much the same with only a few changes**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny **

"What the hell do they think their doing?" Kira shouted as she went down to Mu. She was mad….no that wasn't right, she was furious.

"I understand that your up set….." Mu started but was cut off by a raging Kira.

"Of course I'm upset! I didn't rescue her so she could be taken hostage! She is a civilian!" Kira shouted her chest rising up and down with suppressed rage.

"The only reason we would resort to this is because were weak." Mu said honestly.

Kira said nothing just let the commander float ahead of her. Kira was in shock mostly, not because of what happened but of how Athrun had reacted.

**Flashback**

"_What monsters you are!" Athrun shouted over the communicator sending a cold chill down Kira's back._

"_Using a civilian as hostages…..do you still feels justified fighting along side these COWARDS?" Athrun asked his voice like ice._

_Kira didn't respond. 'They lied! They said they wouldn't hurt use her.' Kira thought in her head._

"_KIRA!" Athrun yelled again when he got no reply._

"_Athrun…I" Kira didn't finish what could she say?_

"_I'm going to rescue her! That's a promise." Athruns voice came suddenly dark and lacking emotion._

_Kira flinched she had never heard Athrun use that voice and never wanted to hear it again_

**End Flash back**

Kira sighed and made her way to the locker room to get out of her flight suit.

Kira started walking towards the hostages' room; she really wanted to apologize for what happened.

The door opened with a low hiss, and Kira stepped into the plain room.

"Oh hello Miss Yamato!" a melody voice called.

"Hello Lacus." Kira said her head hung down shamefully.

"Is something the matter?" Lacus asked with wide innocent eyes.

Kira suppressed a laugh she remembered that was the way she looked at her when she first told her that she was a prisoner on the ship.

**Flashback**

"_You really need to stay in your room." Kira said ushering the other girl into the room._

"_Must I stay in this room? It's not much fun." Lacus pouted._

"_Yes, you must stay here. Even though you are a civilian your father is part of ZAFT so you are pretty much a prisoner until they can find out what to do with you." Kira answered honestly._

"_A prisoner?" Lacus asked with wide innocent eyes._

"_Yeah." Kira said not meeting the other girls' eyes._

"_But aren't most prisoners mistreated?" The pink haired girl asked._

"_What?" Kira asked not quite sure what the other was asking._

"_So far you have been very kind to me. I was under the impression that prisoners were not treated with kindness." _

"_Oh well…um…you see I also happen to be a coordinator." Kira said fiddling with the bottom of her uniform skirt._

"_I can see the reason that you are kind is because you are you." The songstress replied smiling._

**End Flashback**

"No nothing is the matter; I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I never wanted you to be used in such a way." Kira said her voice soft.

"Rest assures I do not blame you for what happened. It is unfortunate yes that it had to come to that, but I am sure that the Earth Forces wouldn't have done it unless it was necessary." Lacus said and continued playing with her little pink toy.

Kira smiled for some reason the toy reminded her of Tori her robotic bird.

"That's an interesting object." Kira said looking at the bouncing ball of pink.

"Yes his name is Mr. Pink, Athrun made him for me." Lacus smiled.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira took a shot but felt stupid, what were the odds that it would be the same person.

"Yes Athrun Zala, do you know him?" Lacus asked her voice brimming with curiosity.

Kira was shocked, "Oh um yes I do when we were little. He made me a robotic bird named Tori." Kira explained.

"How nice, where you to friends?"

"Yes, when we were little." Kira said she didn't know if their friendship still counted with them as enemies. "How do you know him?"

"Athrun Zala is the man I will eventually be marring." Lacus said still smiling even if it faltered for a moment.

"Oh I see." Kira whispered. She felt a pain of hurt and jealousy arise in her heart for a moment. 'What's wrong with me, me and Athrun are just friend…..maybe not even that anymore. Why should I mind if he is engaged to another girl?' Kira thought shaking her head.

"Are you alright? You seem flustered about something?" Lacus asked with concern.

"No I'm alright. I have to be going know though and I am sorry for what happened." Kira said and hurried out the room before Lacus could get another word in.

Kira took a deep breath and locked the door hoping it would hold this time.

**Flashback**

_Kira ran down the hallways as fast as her legs would carry her. They were entering a battle and she needed to get to the Strike as soon as possible. Her long hair that was tied into a high ponytail was whipping across her face as she took a sharp turn._

_She was about just in front of Lacus's room when the door opened._

"_Hey!" Kira said skidding to a halt._

"_What's going on? Everything is suddenly so lively around here." Lacus asked in a sweet voice._

"_We are about to enter combat, or that is we are already engaged in combat." Kira said placing a hand on her hip._

"_I see…..will you be fighting to Miss Yamato?" Lacus asked with interest._

_Kira looked at Lacus but then smiled. "No more excuses for leaving your room ok. What is wrong with the lock system for this door?" Kira said. Then ran off towards the bridge._

**End Flashback**

**Hallway**

"HEY KIRA!" and angry voice called from down the hall.

"Oh no." Kira sighed as an angry Flay Allster stomped her way towards her.

"What do you want Flay?" Kira asked with a bored expression.

"I want an apology!" Flay shouted pointing to her nose that was wrapped in bandages.

"I will not apologize! You deserved it! You had no right to talk to Lacus that way or insult coordinator!"Kira shouted back at the read-head.

"How dare you! I did nothing wrong! You viscously attacked me!" Flay protested her hair flying everywhere as she shook her head.

"That's not how I remember it!" Kira shouted.

**Flashback (A/N Please forgive me but they are necessary.)**

"_I don't want any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!" Flay shouted in Lacus face._

_Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst. No body dared to say anything, nor do anything. The silence was broken however when a fuming Kira stomped over to Flay and punched her right in the nose._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Flay shrieked causing everyone to flinch as their poor eardrums were inflicted with the loud high-pitched noise._

"_Don't you dare talk to her or anyone like that? No one deserves it! She did nothing wrong! Oh and in case you forget, I AM A COORDINATOR!" Kira shouted shocking everyone but no one dared approached the angry brunette. _**(A/N I know very un-Kira like but I really wanted to put that in there. Anyways girls fight more than guys so I don't think it's to out of character)**

"_Come on, I'll take you back." Kira said in her angelic soft voice. Her eyes were no longer pulsing with anger, and had returned to a gentle amethyst. They left leaving a crying Flay on the floor._

_AS Kira and Lacus walked down the hallways, Lacus broke the silence._

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem"_

"_My name is Lacus Clyne. What's yours?"_

"_Kira, Kira Yamato."_

_Lacus smiled and so did Kira._

**End Flashback**

"I don't care I still want an apology! You broke my nose!" Flay screamed.

"Well then you should think twice before you insult people!" Kira snapped and walked away form a screaming snarling Flay.

**3 hours later**

Kira was restless. She couldn't stand this any longer. Finally having enough she got up and went to Lacus's room.

Lacus's Room

The door opened with a low hiss. Kira stepped into the dark room only to be spotted by Mr. Pink.

"Sshh be quiet." Kira said to the chattering toy.

"Miss Yamato?" Lacus asked stirring form the bed.

"Sshh Lacus please don't make a sound and come with me." Kira said holding her hand out to the other girl on the bed.

**Hallways**

Kira and Lacus quickly made their way through the halls.

Kira turned around the corner only to see Sai and Mir standing not to far away. She quickly shoved Lacus behind the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Kira?" Sai asked.

Kira smiled but it went away as Lacus poked her head around the corner.

Sai and Mir were shocked to see her. "What's going on?" They both said together.

Kira hung her head for a moment but then looked at them in the eyes.

"Please, pretend that you didn't see us……I just can't let this go one any longer!" Kira said her eyes determined.

"We'll help" Sai said and they all made there way to the locker rooms.

**Vesalius**

Athrun wasn't currently pacing the length of his room. He was deeply worried for Lacus.

She was after all his fiancée. Though he wasn't sure if it was love that he felt towards her. Well at least not the love a husband should feel towards his wife.

'I hope she is alright.' Athrun thought. He had a they had discussed not to long ago what should be done but unfortunately there was no guaranteeing her safety if they attacked so they we're forced to stay put.

'They wouldn't harm her, she is a civilian.' Athrun tried to convince himself.

'After all Kira is a civilian, and they didn't hurt her…..well not that I am aware.' Athrun thought but soon frowned.

"No they won't hurt Kira not while she's protecting them." Athrun growled under his breath. He had convinced himself that the EA was just using Kira as a shield, sense they were to weak to defend themselves.

"Cowards!" He hissed and began his pacing again.

Athrun was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't here the door open.

"Hey Athrun!" Nicol called walking over to his friend sense the artificial gravity was on.

"Yeah?" Athrun said a little more harshly than he wanted.

"The Strike pilot says that he will return Miss Clyne only if you are the one to receive her!" Nicol said seriously.

Athrun had a look of pure shock that melted into a small smile.

"Very well then." He said and went towards the hangers.

**Space (A/N or universe whatever)**

Kira was waiting patiently with Lacus. She had just sent the message to the enemy ship and was waiting for Athrun to arrive.

"Do you fight in this often?" Lacus asked out of no where.

"Umm yeah once or twice." Kira said not wanting to get into details.

"So you are soldier then?" Lacus asked again her smile falling.

"No I'm not a soldier just a volunteer." Kira said honestly.

Lacus didn't say anything just gave a small smile.

Kira took a deep breath. She was starting to wonder if she was going to be able to keep her promise to her friends.

**Flashback (A/N last one I promise, I'm starting to get tired of them to)**

"_Kira you'll come back right?" Sai asked._

"_What?" Kira asked not sure what Sai was asking._

"_You'll be coming back right? Back to us?" Sai asked he voice serious but his face pleading._

_Kira smiled. "Of course I will, that's a promise."_

_Then Kira closed the hatch of the cockpit._

"_You know I believe you Kira!" Sai shouted as Kira and the Strike launched._

**End Flashback**

Kira saw the Aegis approach and took aim just in case Athrun tried something not that she thought he was going to.

"Open your cockpit!" Kira said over the communicator.

Both hatches opened revealing the to pilots and one songstress.

"Say something." Kira said to Lacus after a moment of silence.

"Hmmm?" Lacus asked confused.

"He can't see your face from here. He has to be convinced that it is really you."

"Oh. Hello Athrun it is very nice to see you again!" Lacus called.

Athrun smiled. "I confirm its Lacus."

"Then prepare to receive her!" Kira shouted and gave Lacus a push towards Athrun.

Athrun got out of the Aegis and helped Lacus. The said nothing for a moment until Lacus turned to Kira.

"Thank you very much Miss Yamato! I hope to see you again soon!" Lacus called. She considered Kira a good friend and was sad to see her go.

Athrun merely started a Kira. Though he could not see her face he knew it was the same brunette from Helopolis.

"Kira you come along with us to!" Athrun called desperation almost in his voice.

"Athrun?" Kira was surprised but also glad. In a small way she was hoping Athrun would offer her to join him, but with out her the Archangel would be a sitting duck.

"There isn't any reason for you to remain with the Earth Forces! You belong with us!" Athrun called noticing Kiras hesitation.

Kira bowed her head trying to compose herself.

"Athrun please believe me when I say I wish I didn't have to fight you, you're the last person in the world I would want to fight against. But on that ship are people who I feel obligated to protect……MY FRIENDS ARE ON THAT SHIP!" Kira shouted tears falling into the anti-gravity of her helmet.

Athrun flinched when she heard Kiras voice crack. He knew she was crying but could do nothing about it. Feeling his own tears of sadness forming he pushed them back with his anger that was boiling over.

"So I guess there is no other choice. The next time we meet I will show you no mercy!" Athrun shouted his body shaking slightly.

Kira managed a bitter smile. "And I'll do the same."

They both left to their respected war-ships. They were enemies again, and next time they would use everything they had to shot the other down.

**A/N OMG! I wrote this in like a few hours and it is the longest chapter so far (wipes sweat form her brow) I apologize for any spelling or grammar. I am terrible at both; even though I got several of my friends to check it over I doubt it will be much better. Since all my friends have failed their English courses at least once! And I failed it in grade 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and no I didn't forget about Flays dad dieing I just decided to make it happen after Lacus leaves. It will most likely be in the next chapter!**

**A special thanks to all who reviewed. I will love you all forever!**

**Please review and till me what you think!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**I don't care what the comment as long as I know people are reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Summary-**What if Kira was a girl? Just some episodes of Gundam Seed and Destiny that I rewrote.

**Disclaimer- I don't won Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Flays Room**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Flay cried into Sai's chest. The Archangel was suppose to join up with the advanced fleet, but right before they were attacked by ZAFT and the ship that Flays father George Allster the Vise Minister was on, was destroyed.

"Flay it's alright." Sai tried to comfort her.

"NO! It's not alright!" Flay screamed and continued her crying.

Sai didn't say anymore. There was nothing he could do for her. She had just lost her father and only family. What was there to say or do that could fix that?

Flay started to become more violent. She began pounding her hands on Sai and her screaming got louder.

"IT'S ALL KIRAS FAULT!" She screamed

Sai was shocked to here that. He knew that Flay didn't see all what was going on, but he never thought she would blame Kira. True they were not on the best of terms since Kira punched Flay in the face.

"Flay, you don't mean that Kira..." But he was cut off.

"Yes I do!" Flay screeched,

"Kira tried her best! She would never let your father or anyone else die just because she was not getting along with some else." Sai tried to reason.

"Yes she would! It's because she's a coordinator to!" Flay yelled and continued to cry.

Sai sighed.

**Outside Flays Room**

Unknown to Sai and Flay Kira was standing just outside the room and heard everything Flay had said. She wasn't mad at Flay for what she said, more hurt than mad. She did try her best to save the EA ships but her best wasn't good enough. She was up against Athrun and like they promised they both tried their best to shoot the other down.

Kira walked away towards her own room to try and gather her wits before she had to face the Captain and the commander. She was going to have a trail for what she had done in about an hour. She wasn't looking forward to this and she almost wished she would be executed, and then she wouldn't have to worry about her friends not trusting her.

Her crush on Sai had ended. She found herself thinking about Athrun more than enough to declare legally obsessive. Her friends were starting to distrust her more and more as time went by. At first she thought it was because she was the only one fighting and they were concerned if she would protect them or not, but now she knew it was because of her coordinator statues.

Not that she blamed them. If she was fighting with ZAFT and then all of a sudden she found out her friend was a natural she would most likely be worried.

Kira found herself at the girls' washroom and decided to take a shower. She was sure that she didn't smell the most fruitful after that battle, and the other officers did allow her to take showers more than others despite the lack of water. She assumed it was a way of keeping her happy so she would still want to fight.

**Washroom**

As Kira entered the shower room she relied that she wasn't the only one in there. She saw Mir getting ready for a shower as well.

"Hey Mir." Kira called a little more softly than she would have liked.

"Oh hey Kira!" Mir said smiling at her friend.

An awkward silence passed as Kira began to undress for her shower. As she wrapped a white towel around her she heard Mir speak up.

"Um how's Flay doing?" Mir asked.

Kira gave her a look.

"I saw you outside her door. I was just wondering if she was ok."

Kira sighed, "Her father just died I think she is as ok as she is going to get for the moment."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. We all know that you tried your hardest." Mir said smiling slightly.

They both entered their own showers and turned the water on.

After her shower, Kira got dressed in her uniform and walked over the Mir on the other side of the room while toweling her hair.

"Mir? You know when you said that I shouldn't blame myself?" Kira asked,

"Yeah, I meant it to. No one blames you well except for Flay, but she's just in shock." Mir said smiling brightly trying to cheer Kira up. It didn't work.

A frown made it's was to Kiras face. "What if it was your family who died in that ship? Would you still think that way?"

Mir was shocked and only managed a small. "Aaaa….."

"Thought so." Kira said still frowning and left the room after placing her towel in a basket, leaving Mir to her thoughts.

**Meanwhile**

Flay sat on her bed alone. Sai had left some time ago for his shift on the bridge. All she had to keep her company were her thoughts.

"Damn those coordinators." Flay growled under her breath.

Flay continued to imagine her fathers ship being destroyed until she reacted a decision.

"I will get you for this Kira. If it's the last thing I ever do." Flay whispered bitterly and broke into a bitter laugh.

**To be continued……**

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter. I have hit the ever famous but terrible writers block! NOOOO! I can't decide where to go from here. I needed to put Flays dad's death in here to show her growing hatred for Kira. It will play a big part in later chapters so I just needed to get it out of the way. I will try and get the next chapter up by Saturday if I can get through this writers block!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Cagalli Again

**Chapter 5**

**Cagalli Again (re-written)**

**Summary-What if Kira was a girl? Just some Gundam Seed episodes that I have just rewritten.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

**African Desert**

Kira exited the Strikes cockpit and lowered her self to the ground. She slowly walked out of the Strikes shadow and took off her helmet.

Kira could hear the whispers and gasps of the Gorilla fighters. Obviously they were shocked to see that the pilot of the G-weapon was so young and a girl.

Kira took a quick look around the large group and saw the familiar blonde girl.

Kira eyes widen with surprise but at the same time she was glad to see that the other girl had made it out safely.

The same blonde stomped her way through the crowd and up to Kira.

"YOU! What are you doing here? And what are you doing piloting that thing!" The angry girl shouted and swung her fist in an attempt to punch the brunette.

Kira grabbed her arm and held it easily. She was stronger than the other and was able to hold her at bay for the moment. Taking a look at the blonde she confirmed her later suspicions.

"You're that girl from the factory." Kira stated losing her grip on the girls' wrist.

"The names Cagalli! Let go of me you BITCH!" Cagalli shouted and managed to get her arm free accidentally punching Kira in the face.

Kira held her cheek lightly. She wasn't hurt badly but she was shocked that the girl now known as Cagalli would call her a bitch.

"Oh, ummm sorry." Cagalli mumbled and looked down at the sand covered ground.

"Uh?" Kira was dumb founded and didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing piloting that thing?" Cagalli asked more gently this time. Kira just looked at her.

"I mean, how can you pilot something like that?" Cagalli asked her eyes full of confusion and wonder.

Kira just smiled. "I'm a coordinator."

Cagalli looked shocked as well at the bystanders behind her. Kira still smiled and made her way towards the Archangel, as everyone else soon broke out of their daze. There would be time for questions when they were in a safer location.

**Gorilla Camp**

Murrue, Mu and Natarel were currently discussing their plans of action with the gorilla leader. Cagalli was not to far away pretending to be busy talking with another about something different. She was going over a few ideas for their next battle. She wasn't really paying attention she was more focused of were that pilot of the Strike was. She had forgotten to ask for her name again and it was bothering her.

After the Earth Alliance soldiers had left the camp to their ship, Cagalli started her search for the amethyst eyed girl.

It was night now any several fighters were around a camp fire eating and socializing.

"Hey Cagalli! Come have some food." A boy with brown hair called to Cagalli. He was seated around the fire along with several others.

"Oh, Hey Afhmed. I can't right now I was looking for the pilot of the Strike." Cagalli said to her friend with a bored expression.

"Oh? Well I haven't seen her around, why do you want see her?" Afhmed asked.

"Oh I just forgot to ask her, her name." Cagalli replied truthfully.

"Really? I was under the impression that you two had met before." Afhmed laughed.

Cagalli blushed embarrassed. "Well it was only once and we were running for our lives."

Cagalli left before the other could say anymore and walked off toward the Archangel.

**Outside the Archangel**

Kira walked out for some fresh air just in time to see Flay marching over to her.

"Flay?" Kira asked and muffled a laugh at Flay twisted face of anger.

"I have been looking all over for you!" Flay shouted pointing an accusing figure at Kira.

"Oh? For what?" Kira asked innocently.

"I just want you to know that even though you're a coordinator you won't last to seconds when we get to Alaska!" Flay smirked.

"Why would you think that?" Kira asked though she had an idea of what Flay was getting at.

Flay tossed her red hair behind her and grinned even wider. "Do you really think that the Earth Alliance would want to lower them to fighting along side a coordinator? Who do you think started this whole damn war?" Flay asked clearly enjoying herself.

Kira frowned. Normally she wouldn't retaliate to something like this. Flay was one of those people who hated others who were different and was one of those people who encouraged the war.

"First off I don't plan on fighting any longer along side the EA once we get to Alaska! I am only fighting to protect the Archangel nothing else! So you won't have to worry about if they want to fight with me or not because they won't have to." Kira calmly relied. She refused to allow Flay the pleasure of getting her mad.

"Humph, whatever! Will even so you will most likely be killed! All you damn coordinators deserve to DIE!" Flay shrieked and went to punch Flay. Of course Kira was quicker and twisted Flays arm around her back. Not enough to break it or cause any serious pain, but enough to cause Flay to freak out and scream her head off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FLAY!" Kira shouted. Flay continued to scream and cry she truly believed that Kira was going to kill her.

"If I took this serious you wouldn't stand a chance against a fight against me so doesn't even try it!" Kira said sternly lacing a warning in her voice.

Kira let Flay go and Flay tumbled into the sand screaming and crying.

Kira just looked away, she was a little shamed that she did that to her but she knew Flay deserved it. Kira was about to say sorry when the alarm went off.

Forgetting about Flay she rushed down the corridors to the Strike.

**Meanwhile**

Unknown to Kira or Flay, a certain blonde had over heard ever little detail.

Cagalli stood with her back towards a large rock, absorbing the new information. She wasn't expecting to over hear a fight when she came across the two other girls.

Though she did not hear everything she was most certain that, that Flay girl the one that hadn't stopped sobbing was the one to start it at least form what she had over heard.

She didn't know why but she felt the erg to jump into the fight and defend Kira. She shrugged it off and figured it was just because she felt obligated to return Kira a favor after saving her in the Factory.

Archangel Hanger

Kira prepared for launch. As she felt the familiar jerk from the high speed if the Gundam catapult her into the battle field she saw the BACOWS coming towards them

She also saw the first rays of light the beginning of another day of war.

**To be continued……..**

**A/N another chapter finished! I'm not too happy with the way this one came out but oh well. I know that I am forgetting a lot of important information but I am assuming that all of you have seen the series and know most of the important details. I will try and get the next one up by Monday.**

**Buh-Bye**


	6. An Old Enemy's Fang

**Chapter 6**

**An Old Enemy's Fang (re-written)**

**Summary-What if Kira was a girl? **

**Disclaimer- Man do I ever hate these! Ok I don't won Gundam Seed or Destiny never have, never will. If I did trust me Mia and Meyrin would never have showed up and Flay would most likely have her head mounted on a wall somewhere in a tacky restaurant. **

**Kiras' P.O.V**

Cagalli and I made our way through the streets of the small city, in our search for supplies. I was appointed as her body guard though it was never spoken that's what was expected of me.

"Come on Kira we need to get to the next shop." Cagalli called as she placed another item in the bag I was carrying.

I didn't respond, I was supposed to protect her, and she knows that! I guess she doesn't like the idea that someone was told to look out for her and another girl for that matter.

I some how got stuck with all the carrying of the supplies, not that I mind I am happy to help but still.

I watch as Cagalli takes a seat at a table in front of a nearby café.

"What are you waiting for? Come on sit. Carrying those bags can't be much fun." Cagalli says smirking.

I don't respond and took my seat across from her.

"Hey what's up? You have been very quiet the whole day!" Cagalli prods and gives me a suspicious glance.

I sighed I'm still feeling guilty for what I did to Flay. Not that she didn't deserve it but I wasn't acting much better than her by retaliating.

"It's nothing Cagalli." I said with a smile though it feels forced and unnatural.

"Are you upset about that Flay girl?" Cagalli asks as she finishes giving our order to a waiter.

"What?" I was shocked. Did she over hear?

"I couldn't help but coming across you to and overhearing you conversation." Cagalli says looking at me emotionless.

"I guess." I replied.

"Well you shouldn't! She had it coming!" Cagalli harshly replies and I am a little shocked at her boldness.

"Um…." I dumbly state.

"I mean you have been protecting them for how long? And all she has to say is a bunch of insults and racial statements. You don't deserve that!" Cagalli shouted. I can see fire burning in her eyes that surprises me. Why does she care so much?

**Cagallis' P.O.V**

I don't know what came over me. I mean yeah I think Kira as a friend maybe not even that? More of a close acquaintance. Sure was grateful for what she did to save me back at Helipolos. Perhaps that's why I feel the need to defend her?

I notice that Kira seems to be in deep thought. Her eyes appear to be looking at something in the distance while she stars at the table. I take the opportunity to take a closer look at her, sense I wasn't able to in our past meetings.

I noticed that she had very long chocolate colored hair. She seemed to put it up in either a messing bun or a pony tail mostly. She had large amethyst eyes that seemed to tell her life story but conceal personal and dark secrets of her past. I took a closer inspection and noticed that we look a bit similar. Well as close as we can get to similar. Our bone structure in the face was the same and our eye shape. We had a similar build but she was a bit more on the athletic side.

Other than that we were complete opposites. I have mid-length blonde hair, Kira has long brown hair. My eyes are amber hers are amethyst. She is taller but only by a few inches. I am paler than she is; Kira has a natural tan skin that most would only get with a summer in the sun.

I figure it is just a weird stroke of fate that our appearance is very similar in some aspects. I would like to befriend her though. She seems nice and I don't have very many friends. Despite my hot-headed attitude I do get lonely as anyone would.

I was about to speak when I notice our food arrive.

I smile and look at Kira who is staring at her food not in disgust but in wonder.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

"Well umm, what is it?" Kira asks a bit timid. I only laugh.

"It's called a kabob **(a/n I don't know if I spelt that right)"** I explain.

"Oh…" Kira says.

"Here it's great with chili sauce." I say picking up a bottle on the table.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Not so fast there!" a voice called. Kira and Cagalli looked up to see a strange man dressed in tacky tourist clothes looming over them.

"I suggest yogurt sauce." He said picking up the other bottle to empathize his point. "Yogurt sauce it the only proper thing to add to a deliciously such as a kabob." He claims.

"What's it to you!" Cagalli snapped.

"You can't just come over to strange people and till them how to eat their food!" Cagalli says while adding chili sauce to her kabob and taking a big bite.

The man flinches and says "It's a travesty!"

"Mmmm delicious!" Cagalli states while grinning.

Kira only looks on with complete confusion.

"Here!" Cagalli says thrusting the chili bottle towards Kira. "Kabobs and chili sauce were made for each other."

"What…." Kira didn't get a chance to finish.

"Hey don't push your filthy habits on this gal!" He says also thrusting his bottle of yogurt sauce towards Kira.

"BACK OFF!" Cagalli yells angrily.

"Oh forget it!" They both say at the same time and squeeze both contents onto Kiras kabob.

Kira can only look on with surprise and confusion as the sauces mix on her food.

Sighing Kira takes her kabob folds it and takes a bite.

"Sorry about that." The man says to Kira.

"It's alright, actually the both of them together isn't bad." Kira smiles.

"Yeah well you should butt into others people business like that!" Cagalli snarled at the man.

**Somewhere close by**

"Is that him?" A man dressed in casual cloths asked to the other man with a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah that's him alright, the desert tiger." The other replied removing his binoculars.

"What about those two?" The first man asked pointing towards the people below.

"Just teenagers hanging out. We wont need to worry about them" The second answered,

"Should I tell the others to get ready?" The first asked again

"Yes." Came the simple replied.

Nodding the other ran off to give the signal.

The man with the binoculars smiled. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world." He whispered.

**Meanwhile**

The man in the tourist clothing was about to say something else to the blonde who hadn't stopped snapping at him for the past 3 minutes when all of a sudden a dozen men came out of the ally ways and began firing at them.

"DIE COORDINATOR SCUM!"

"FOR THE PERSERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"

"DOWN WITH ZAFT!"

Came the battle cries of the attackers.

The man quickly kicked the table over and shouted for the two girls to get down. Cagalli was frozen with shock and ended up getting a lot of sauce in her hair and face as the table tipped over. Kira dashed into action and quickly got Cagalli to the ground covering with her own body as a shield.

"Those guys are "blue cosmos"." Cagalli said.

Kira froze for a moment and looked at the man that was with them. He had a gun out and was firing back at the attackers. Kira knew of the group well, hell what coordinator didn't? Kira didn't know what to do she had no gun so her jumping out unarmed would be just stupid. As luck would have it she noticed a gun that had been dropped a few feet away.

"Stay here" Kira commanded to Cagalli. Before Cagalli could protest Kira was up and dashed for the gun. A man took noticed and prepared to fire.

Fortunate Kira was faster and managed to grab the gun. Kira grabbed the gun and through it knocking the others gun form his hand. Before he could retaliate, Kira ran forward and delivered a swift kick to the man below his chin. Successfully knocking him out.

The fighting stopped and the man and Cagalli turned to Kira. The man said nothing, but Cagalli didn't remain silent.

Running up to Kira Cagalli shouted "What's wrong with you? Don't you even know what a gun is for?" She asked indicating to when Kira through the gun.

Kira just blinked.

"Well um thanks again." Cagalli said looking at the ground sense she was saved again.

"Very impressive." The man said removing his hat and sunglasses showing his face, Cagalli immediately recognized him.

"You're…your commander Andrew Bartfieldt." Cagalli said with wide eyes.

"The one and only." He said smiling.

A car suddenly came up to them and a man in a ZAFT uniform asked if the commander was alright.

"I am fine." Andrew said. He soon caste his gaze to the two girls in front of him.

"Come on know, I'll take you back to me place." Andrew said smiling.

Kira objected almost immediately. "No that's alright; we have to get going anyways."

"Come now, she's covered in sauce and needs to be cleaned up." The desert tiger commented pointing a finger at Cagalli. Cagalli only scowled.

"But we." Before any more objections could be made they were forced into a car.

**Andrews House (a/n I don't know what it is really.)**

As soon as they enter the huge home that seemed to double as a headquarters, they were greeted by a girl with black hair and wore a blue full body outfit. She soon took Cagalli to a different part of the house leaving Kira alone with the tiger.

"We really need to get going." Kira said sternly trying not to show how uncomfortable she was with the whole situation.

"Here." Andrew said handing Kira a mug full of coffee.

"Thank you." Kira replied.

"I made it myself and I think I have developed an excellent batch." The commander said taking a deep sip of coffee obviously proud of the taste.

Kira only stared.

Andrew smiled "Perhaps you haven't developed such an adult taste as of yet?"

Kira looked away at that statement. It some how offended her that he considered her to young to appreciate coffee but the people of the Archangel felt her adult enough to take the lives of enemy soldiers.

"What's that?" Kira asked indicating a particular carving of a whale with wings over the fireplace mantel.

"I have no idea. Some say that this is a fossil of a whale. But I don't think so; I mean have you ever seen a whale with wings?" The commander asked.

"Well what would you call it?" Kira asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. But some people believe that this was what started the war. When they brought this from space." The commander explained.

"Huh?" Kira asked turning to look at her senior.

"This fossil gave hope for people to become better than what we are. Sense coordinators were born, causing tension and eventually the war." Andrew said finishing his coffee.

"I don't think that at all." Kira said.

"Oh? Well what do you think started this war?" The tiger asked curious.

"Fear." Kira said honestly.

"Fear? What makes you say that?" Bartfieldt asked.

"Think about it. Many naturals fear coordinators because their different. They fear extinction. That their place in the world will be over taken. And coordinators are the same. They fear that naturals will bring them down. That they will become so jealous that they will do anything to get rid of them, long story short neither side trust one another. And when you don't trust someone you become paranoid. You begin to become suspicious and eventually you start to hate." Kira explained.

"I agree with you there. Neither side is to willing to live in peace with the other."

Kira just looked over to the fossil again. Her eyes distant.

Andrew was going to say something else when they heard a knock at the door.

Both Kira and the commander looked to see the same woman from before at the door shove Cagalli in the room.

Cagalli was dressed in a lovely green dress and had her hair done up in clips.

"You look like a girl!" Kira beamed.

Cagalli fumed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I just mean that you look more like a girl" Kira defended.

"So what! You don't look anymore girl like than me! In case you have forgotten your wardrobe." Cagalli shouted angrily pointing at Kiras blue jeans, blue top and light blue shirt **(A/N it's the same thing the normal Kira wore)**

Kira just cave a dumbfounded look.

Cagalli was going to start throwing insults at the brunette girl when she suddenly heard laughing.

Cagalli turned to the woman behind her and Kira turned to the commander.

"Well then tank you Aisha you did a wonderful job. Please leave us alone for a moment."

As the woman left Cagalli took her seat next to Kira on the couch across form Andrews's seat.

"You seem accustom to wearing such fine clothing." Andrew commented only getting a harsh grunt for the blonde.

"So what's your deal? I mean you don't just bring people into your home and dress them up just for kicks!" Cagalli asked and glared accusingly.

"You have a lovely pair of eyes. Something about them is demanding yet uncertain. Very lovely eyes." Andrew commented out of no where.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Cagalli raged as she pounded her fist against the table.

Andrew simply got up and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room.

"War is a funny thing. But eventually the fighting must stop. Do you really think we can fight forever? And when do we stop the fighting? When all of your enemies are destroyed." He asked and pulled a gun out and pointed at them.

Kira quickly moved further back and pulled Cagalli behind her.

"Even though you are a coordinator you won't be able to fight your way through a mansion filled with trained coordinator soldiers." Bartfieldt said to Kira.

"What? You're a…" Cagalli said shocked to Kira.

"There is no way a natural would be able to fight the way you do! Even some of the most highly trained soldiers in ZAFT wouldn't be able to pull moves like that in a mobile suit." Andrew said.

Kira only frowned she could feel sweat starting to pour down her neck. She needed to get Cagalli out of here.

Andrew smiled. "But I suppose that these matters should be saved for the battle field. I don't know why you went against your own but it is not my place to question your motives." Andrew said putting the gun back in the desk.

Kira looked shocked for a moment but left quickly with Cagalli back to the Archangel.

**Later in the Cafeteria **

"Um….haven't you had enough to eat commander La Fllaga?" Kira asked amazed and a bit disturbed of how much food the blonde commander could eat.

"Hey we are going into battle soon and without our strength we are no good." Mu said placing a kabob into Kira tray.

"You're a but to skinny anyways, here take it. It tastes great with yogurt sauce." Mu said causing Kira to flinch slightly as she remembered the tiger.

"Hey you ok?" Mu asked.

"Oh um yeah….it's just that the tiger said the same thing." Kira said looking slightly apologetic about bring up an enemies name.

"I see….listen words of advice don't get to close to your enemies. It's a lot harder to gun someone down when you know them personally." Mu said

Kira immediately though of Athrun at this.

'I don't want to kill anyone' Kira thought and soon frowned.

'But I wont let you hurt my friends either' Kira thought.

**Later on the Battle field**

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!" Kira shouted as tears poured down her face.

She had just defeated the desert tiger. Any other Earth Alliance soldier would have been proud but Kira wasn't. She felt pain in her chest. She had done what Mu told her not to do. She got close to an enemy. Though she did not know him well she was still guilty for taking someone she knew life.

What hurt her the most though was that she couldn't stop thinking about Athrun

'Will I be able to gun you down?' Kira thought. She hurt so much from this and she didn't even know him that well.

'Athrun….' Kira thought before she broke down again.

**To be continued……..**

**A/N hoped you liked it! I enjoyed it! This is the longest chapter so far and I am trying to start wring longer chapters because like many readers out there I hate reading short chapters so I am trying making all the others out there who are like me happy. Not working out as well as I want but hey it's a start! I won't be able to start writing the plot I want until I get the basic events out of the way. Trust me though I'm not just randomly picking chapters and re-writing them. The story will start becoming more original over time, I'm thinking once I get past Nicols' death,**

**Please leave a comment! The next one should be up sometime next week, most likely Monday or Tuesday.**

**BYE, BYE!**

**P.S: I am sooooooooo sort for ANY grammar or spelling mistakes! **


	7. War for Two

**Chapter 7**

**War for Two (re-written)**

**Summary-What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N I decided to make it Kira who got stranded on the island with Athrun instead of Cagalli, just so no one gets confused of why Kira is on the island.**

"Damn" Kira thought as she saw her life pack float away in the ocean.

Deciding that it would be better to get out of the water before she drowned. Kira slowly made her way to the shore.

"I really wish I had taken the Strike." Kira murmured under her breath.

**Flashback**

"_Hey were do you think your going kid?" a mechanic called._

"_I need to get out there and HELP! Commander La Fllaga can't hold them off forever." Kira explained desperate to get to the Strike._

"_Sorry, but we aren't done with the Strikes repairs yet." The mechanic said trying to usher Kira out of the hanger._

"_What if I was to take something else?" Kira asked looking around and spotted a Sky Grasper._

_Running off before the other mechanics could notice she jumped in and started it up._

"_HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a mechanic called._

"_I need to help! Open the hatch!" Kira called._

"_Alright." The chief mechanic called and opened the hatch._

**End Flashback**

Finally making it to the shore Kira got out and removed her helmet and placed it on the sand.

"I really hope Archangel is alright." Kira said to herself and flinched slightly when she remembered how she got here.

**Flashback**

"_What's that?" Kira asked herself as she noticed an aircraft making its way towards the battle field. _

_Panic surged through her veins "Could they be reinforcements?" _

_Kira figured that it was better to stop them here than to take the chance that they were ZAFT reinforcements. She took aim and fired at one of the main engines._

_Unfortunately the Sky Grasper was not as responsive as the Strike and she wasn't able to dodge a shot in time. The shot hit one of her own engines._

"_Oh no!" Kira shouted as the machine started its fall to the earth._

**End Flashback**

'Not the smartest thing I have ever done.' Kira scolded herself.

She made her way through the thick brush of the island. Before Kira new it she had made it to the other side.

"It really is a tiny island." Kira said to herself again and realized that she had been talking to herself a little too much lately.

Taking a look around the beach Kira noticed something to her right. She tried to get a better look but the object was hidden by trees and large rock. Whatever it was though it was big!

Kira started leaning over the small cliff she was standing on to try and get a better look when she notice something or rather someone emerge from behind a rock.

"A ZAFT soldier" Kira whispered. She quickly drew her gun and clicked the safety off **(A/N I know that the real Kira forgets about the safety on the gun, but just humor me here.) **Kira couldn't see the others face but from his red and white flight suit she was sure it was a ZAFT soldier.

The other pilot looked up feeling like he was being watched and noticed another soldier on the cliff not to far from him. He couldn't see the others face either but he did notice the blue and white pilot suit of the Earth Forces.

"An Earth Alliance soldier." He thought very alarmed. He then took notice of the gun in the others hand.

Kira raised her gun and called out to the other. She didn't want to have to kill him but she wasn't going to die either.

"Hey!" She called. She notices the other about to run and took a shot, not aiming to kill just to injure. She managed to hit him in the shoulder though he did manage to move so the bullet only grazed him.

The ZAFT soldier took off in a run down the beach.

"Hold it!" Kira shouted giving case and fired a few more warning shots.

The red pilot got behind a rock and panted deeply from the adrenaline rush. He looked out and cursed himself. There on the sand laid his gun.

"Must have dropped it when he was firing at me." He thought. He looked up and saw the other start moving towards the gun.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed that" He mumbled under his breath.

Kira made her way towards the fallen gun that was half buried in the sand. She lowered her gun; she didn't want to seem to threatening since she didn't want to fight. She kept her eyes on him though. She watched at he slumped down the rock until he was on crouching low. He pulled a weapon out that looked to be a knife.

Kira narrowed her eyes and slowly leaned down to try and pick up the gun. The other noticed this and took the open opportunity to run up the small hill and over a rock so he was no longer in sight. Kira notice his move and tried to fire but she was at an angle so that she wasn't able to get a good shot.

Breathing deeply she picked up the gun and holstered her own. She looked around for the other pilot.

'Where is he?' She thought to herself.

Just as she turned her back to the rock the other had dashed behind the other pilot jumped out.

Kira gasped and was about to raise her arm that held the gun when the other grabbed her arm.

They fought for a bit. Kira was at a strength disadvantage; though she was far from being weak she lacked the experience in hand to hand fighting and was pinned to the ground by the more trained soldier.

She looked up and saw the sun reflect off the knife. She froze.

'I'm going to die!' She thought and shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact that would end her life.

She felt nothing though. Daring herself to see why the other was hesitating to kill her she opened her eyes.

Kira gasped loudly as did the other above her.

'No! It can't be!' She thought.

**Archangel**

"You don't really plan to look for her? Do you captain?" Natarel asked shocked.

"We have to! There is no guarantee that she was shot down!" Murrue stated. "How long until sundown?" She asked Mir.

"About one hour." Mir said.

"Captain!" Natarel shouted obviously not pleased of where this was leading.

"If you object then feel free to write it in your report!" The brunette captain snapped none too gently.

"I can't give up on her. I just can't." Murrue said ignoring the gasps of the other bridge members about her out burst.

"Without Kira we won't be able to use the Strike to look for her so we will have Cagalli and Commander La Fllage take turns in the Sky Grasper looking for her." Murrue commanded.

"Understood ma'am" Natarel murmured under her breath.

**Island**

Kira was breathing heavily and her chest rose up and down none to gently. She was frozen in a state of shock. She didn't dare look away.

Above her she saw her best friend and enemy. Athrun Zala. She was beginning to wonder if the heat and sunlight were just playing tricks on her, but then if they were the soldier above her would have killed her by now.

Athrun was in a similar state. He was just about to plunge his knife into the enemy pilot when he caught himself staring at a very familiar face. Tan skin, brown hair…a female face. He wanted to make sure so he waited for the other to open their eyes. He was pleased and mortified all at the same time to see the very same amethyst eyes that could only belong to his best friend Kira Yamato.

"A girl?" Athrun said dumbly. Yeah he knew perfectly well that this was a girl now that he knew it was Kira, but he was still surprised since women were pretty rare in the military. Plus what were the chances?

Kira scowled at this. 'What did he think I was?' She thought annoyed.

"Yes I'm a girl!" She shouted and started squirming a little.

"What? What are you doing here Kira?" Athrun asked not getting off her.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Kira said and tried to get out from underneath him but he kept her still.

Athrun narrowed his eyes slightly. If Kira was here then it was her that shot down his carrier.

Kira was about to say something when she noticed a pressure on her chest that she hadn't before. She looked down and saw Athruns hand firmly placed on her left breast. She blushed a bright cherry red.

"ATHRUN!" She shouted.

Athrun gave her a confused look and then notice where her eyes were focused. He blushed a pretty red mirroring Kiras and quickly removed his hand.

Sitting up so that he was only straddling Kiras legs and not her upper body.

He coughed "Um I am sorry about that," He apologized not looking Kira in the face.

Kira sat but so that she was leaning on her elbows and stared at Athrun. She still had a light blush on her cheeks but mastered the courage to speak.

"Umm could you get off me?" Kira asked still trying to get Athrun to look at her.

'Why is he so embaressed?'Kira thought.

'**Duh he doesn't go around groping girls! Especially not the enemy pilots' a voice said.**

'Yeah true but he shouldn't be that embarrassed it wasn't like he did it one purpose.' Kira said to the voice.

'**If he did it on purpose he wouldn't be embarrassed!' The voice mocked.**

'Who are you?' Kira asked the voice.

'**I'm you! Well the reasonable side of you.' The voice answered.**

'Alright then, well maybe you can tell me why he isn't getting off me.'

'**Do you really want him to get off you?' the voice teased.**

'No…err…I mean…YES of course I do!'

'**Ha you so like him!'**

'What? Of course I do! We couldn't be friends if I didn't like him!'

'**You know what I mean.'**

'No I don't we are friends nothing more! Probably not even that anymore.'

'**Whatever just enjoys this for the time being!' the voice laughed.**

"Shut up." Kira murmured.

"What?" Athrun asked. Kira looked at him surprised.

'Did I say that out loud? Oh my God I did!' Kira panicked.

"Kira?" Athrun asked confused.

"Umm Athrun could you please get off now?" Kira asked again.

Athrun blushed a darker shade of red if it were possible and got off Kira. He soon remembered the position they were in and picked the gun up off the ground and pointed it at Kira.

"Give me your gun." He demanded sternly. Apparently Kira had forgotten the situation as well and was baffled for a moment. She then narrowed her eyes at Athrun. Athrun flinched slightly and wanted nothing more to get away from that gaze that held betrayal and rebellion.

"Why? So you can kill me?" Kira asked in a cold tone. She didn't have any bullets left in her gun but Athrun didn't need to know that.

"I'm serious Kira! Give me your gun and I won't hurt you." Athrun said. 'Not like you would hurt her anyways.' A voice in his head called.

Kira stiffened for a moment in thought. She could try and run. But Athrun had a gun pointed at her at a close distance, she was fast but not that fast. She could give him her gun and then try and take his later. She did have much time to decide as her body was already reacting and handed Athrun her gun.

Athrun checked the guns bullet supply and smiled slightly.

'She doesn't even have any bullets left' He was slightly amused at Kiras gall. Not taking any chances though he disabled the gun and through it into the ocean.

Kira watched as her gun was disabled into pieces and thrown into the blue ocean. She sighed slightly until she was pulled up by Athrun a little roughly.

"Come on." He said and practically dragged her over to the rock where she had fist seen him.

Kira was able to get a look at the object she had seen before; she wasn't too surprised to see that it was the Aegis, since Athrun was on the island.

"Get on the ground and put your hands behind you back." Athrun commanded.

Kira glared at Athrun again before sighing deeply and sitting on the ground. No sooner than she did Athrun pulled out a rope from a bag that was lying on the ground and tied her wrist and ankles together tightly enough so she wouldn't be able to undo them but not to tight that they would cause too much discomfort.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Kira asked quietly

Athrun looked her in the eyes. "I'm taking you with me."

Kiras eyes widen in shock, she shock her head her hair that was done up in a messy bun coming undone.

"You can't!" Kira protested.

Athrun glared at her and stood up. "Cant what? Take you where you belong? Damnit Kira you are a coordinator stops being so naïve"

Kira flinched slightly at that harsh statement. "You don't understand! I can't go to ZAFT! I won't go to ZAFT!" Kira cried desperately! She felt her emotions take over and felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of her friends being slaughtered by ZAFT.

Athrun felt his composure soften at the sight of Kira so upset. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. Leaning down he wrapped her in an embrace.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll make them understand. You were being manipulated by the naturals." Athrun attempted to comfort.

Kira didn't feel comforted. She was about to say something when it started to rain.

"I need to check on a few things in the Aegis, and then we will look for shelter it's not raining to bad." Athrun said even though he felt really bad about leaving Kira in the rain.

Kira only scuffed and looked away. She wasn't going to be taken to ZAFT with out some sort of fight.

Athrun sighed and headed towards the Aegis. The rain wasn't that bad only a very light drizzle.

Kira began twisting her arms and legs trying to get her restraints loose enough so she could get out. Unfortunately all her twisting had caused her to loose her balance and she toppled over, and as luck would have it she was at the edge of the small hill and she rolled down.

"Ah!" Kira called out in surprise. She landed into a shallow stream below but unfortunately it was deep enough that her head could go under and the raising water wasn't helping her situation.

"Oh great." Kira grumbled and tried her best to keep her head up.

Athrun who had heard Kiras call of surprise looked down to see Kira fall down the hill and land un-ceremonially into a stream. Suppressing a laugh at Kiras clumsiness he went down to her.

"Hey! What cha doing?" Athrun called to the brunette in the water. **(A/N I love that in the series)**

Kira made and angry face at Athrun. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to drown myself." Kira said sarcastically.

"Really?" Athrun asked with mock surprise.

"So are you going to help me up or not?" Kira asked in a bored tone.

Athrun only smiled and pulled Kira out of the water. Her long hair was over her shoulders and was sticking slightly to her face.

Kira was about to say something when she felt something crawling on her. She looked at her shoulder were Athruns hand was resting. A small crab emerged from her hair and made its way over Athruns hand before falling into the water again.

Athrun started giggling all of a sudden.

"What so funny about a little crab?" Kira asked with confusion.

"Sorry, its' just I never experienced stuff like this until I came to earth." Athrun replied.

Kira scowled again. "What? Don't they have crabs on the PLANTS?"

Athrun frowned, normally such a comment would mean nothing, but since he always believed that Kira was going to come to PLANT someday he felt it was a mockery of his childhood belief.

He turned to see Kira standing up with her face facing towards the sky.

"What are you doing now?" Athrun asked. The rain was coming down harder now.

"I'm trying to clean myself off, I'm covered in sand" Kira said looking at Athrun who was kneeling not to far away. Turning back to wards the sky she sighed with contentment. "This feels so good."

Athrun found himself staring at Kira again. Her body seemed to relax against the rain. Her hair stuck to her face slightly and at the flight suit that was no soaked hugged her body tightly.

He found his eyes wandering over her face, and body. He caught himself though and shook his head, his already wet hair sticking to his face.

'Idiot! What's the matter with you? She is your friend. FRIEND! You should respect her and keep your eyes off.' He scolded himself.

**With Cagalli**

"Where are you Kira?" Cagalli asked herself as she circled the Sky looking for any trace of her friend.

'Please be alright.' She thought and returned to the Archangel sense her time was up.

**In a Cave**

Kira was wrapped in a small blanket. Athrun had untied her awhile ago claiming that she wasn't a threat to him without a gun.

Kira was a bit insulted by this but she didn't say anything since she was glad to have the ropes undone.

She sighed and looked around the small cave. Her cloths were hanging from a hand made line. The fire in front of her was warm and inviting. She shifted slightly not dew to coldness but to nerves. Athrun was at the Aegis trying to get the communications systems to work.

'If he contacts ZAFT there will be no help for the Archangel' she thought sadly.

Kira heard foot steps and looked up to see Athrun enter the cave. He was also soaked from head to toe and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"It's coming down really bad right now; I don't think we will be able to get through until morning." Athrun said and took a seat at the opposite side of the cave.

Kira didn't say anything she just returned her gaze to the fire.

A small smile found its way to Athruns face as he looked at Kira. Unlike before he wasn't admiring her in an inappropriate way, he was merely taking in the image of his best friend. She was fairly tall for a girl, but other than that she had remained pretty much the same except for her obvious maturity in her face and other aspects.

He was slightly surprised about how little Kira had changed over the years. She was still naïve and good natured as he found out through their battles and talks. But she was also very different. Kira was not the kind of person who would fight. She often backed down out of fights when she was younger; it was his job to protect her. She never stood up for herself in fear of further provoking the argument. Now she seemed to have more self confidence.

Athrun sighed. He missed the old Kira. The Kira who would never fight against him. The Kira who needed him to protect her.

Athrun felt the lack of sleep he had been experience starting to take a toll on his body. He felt his eyes slowly closing as sleep was practically being demanded by his body.

Kira who had been watching Athrun notice him starting to fall asleep as well.

"Hey! You can't fall asleep." Kira called.

"Huh?" Athrun answered sleepily.

"Come one, what kind of a soldier would you be if you fell asleep with your captive untied less than a few feet away?" Kira asked trying to get Athrun to remain awake.

Athrun didn't respond but merely watched lazily.

"I could steal your gun while you sleep." Kira said.

This got Athruns attention as his eyes widen slightly.

"You would be the laughing stalk of ZAFT if that happened." Kira said intently.

Athrun just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kira asked clearly not amused that Athrun was laughing at her…..again.

"You are, you don't give up do you?" Athrun asked smiling slightly.

Kira only glared.

"If you go for my gun I will have no choice but to kill you." Athrun darkly keeping his eyes steady with Kiras to show that he was serious.

Kira just looked away.

Athrun shrugged and closed his eyes falling into a light sleep.

After about an hour Kira looked at Athrun. He seemed to be in a deeper sleep. Perhaps he was a little more willing to let his guard down since it was Kira who was in his presents.

Kiras gaze focused on the gun that was in Athruns holster at his side. She got up a silently made her way over to him.

Looking down at him she remembered what he said to her only a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

"_Where's the Strike Kira?" Athrun asked as he untied her restraints._

"_Huh?" Kira asked dumbly._

"_Don't play dumb Kira. Where did you hide the Strike?" Athrun asked coldly._

"_Strikes not here Athrun I got shot down in an air-craft." Kira explained honestly._

_Athrun narrowed his eyes slightly. "So it was you who shot down my carrier." _

"_Umm I guess, sorry about that, I didn't know if you guys were reinforcements or not." Kira said blushing slightly like a child would at being caught take a cookie before dinner._

"_Your just being used you know." Athrun said out of the blue._

"_What?" Kira asked confused._

"_The naturals. They only keep you around because you're an asset. If you weren't able to pilot the Strike and protect them do you really think that they would keep you around?" Athrun asked seriously looking at Kira._

"_Just drop it." Kira said darkly._

"_Kira…." Athrun began._

"_No Athrun! You and I have different views in what we should be fighting for. No matter what either of us says it's not going to change anything." Kira snapped._

"_Your right." Athrun said quietly._

**End Flashback**

Kira shook the memory out of her head.

'My friends wouldn't do that.' She thought.

"You're wrong." She whispered and slowly reached for the gun.

She hesitated she was considering allowing Athrun to take her back to ZAFT. She quickly dismissed the idea. She would not be welcome in ZAFT nor would she agree to fight for them. Plus the Archangel was her main priority.

She reached for the gun again. She almost had her hand around it when the fire made a noise.

Kira gasped but regretted it as her startled cry awoke Athrun.

Athrun opened his eyes and looked up to see Kira standing over him.

"Kira?" The he noticed what she was doing and his eyes widen.

Kira quickly through the blanket that was around her shoulders over Athrun and grabbed the gun. Thank God for quick reflexes.

Athrun finally managed to free himself from under the blanket to see Kira leaned up against the opposite cave wall as she removes the safety on the gun.

Athrun narrowed his eyes and pulled out his knife and took a fighting stance.

"I can't let you go." Kira said holing the gun, the barrel aimed at the ceiling.

Athrun said nothing he was to busy looking for a weak point or opening.

"If I let you go you will only use that machine to kill more innocent people and Earth Soldiers. I can't let that happen!" Kira said tears forming but she pushed them back.

"I told you that if you took my gun that I would have to kill you." Athrun said his face emotionless.

Kira gritted her teeth,

"I can't let you take my machine. I am a ZAFT soldier till the bitter end" Athrun shouted.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "Damn you!" Kira shouted and raised her arm to throw the gun.

Athrun saw his opening and charged. The gun hit the ground and fired.

**Archangel**

"Come on I can go one more time!" Cagalli argued with the blonde commander.

"No we both need our sleep! Besides it's night and we wouldn't be able to see anything even if we did come across her."

"But…" Cagalli started but was cut off.

"This isn't easy for anyone! We will look again tomorrow, if nothing turns up we will have to face the facts that we may not find her." The commander said sadly.

Cagalli didn't say anything else but ran off to her room.

'I know your alive Kira. I just know it.' Cagalli thought as she ran down the corridors.

**Cave**

Athrun was lying on top of Kira. He got up and looked down at the shocked Kira.

"What the hell are you thinking? Throwing a loaded gun like that!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Was all Kira could master.

Athrun shook his head and stood up as did Kira.

Kira noticed that Athrun was staggering slightly and noticed a gash on his left side.

"D-did I do that?" Kira asked horrified.

"It's nothing." Athrun said reaching for his medical bag.

"Let me!" Kira said grabbing the bag.

"I can do it on my own." Athrun argued.

"Just let me do it!" Kira shouted grabbing the bag from Athrun. "I want to pay you back for all that you have done…..I don't want to be in your debt." Kira said honestly in a small voice.

Athrun decided to allow her request. He looked at her again and blushed furiously. Kira was standing before him in nothing but her underwear.

"First can you please put some cloths on…..they should be dry." Athrun requested and turned his back to give her privacy.

Kira was confused for a moment but then looked down at her very exposed self.

"Ah!" Kira gasped and sank to her knees, clutching the bag close and blushing hard from embarrassment.

**10 minutes later**

"There" Kira said as she finished disinfecting and wrapping Athruns wound.

"Thanks, feels better already." Athrun said smiling.

Kira just looked away.

Athrun didn't say anything else either and they both went to the opposite sides of the cave and went to sleep.

**Morning**

Kira awoke very early. She could see the first rays of sun light peeking over the horizon. Getting up she made her way to the front of the cave. She turned and took a look at Athrun who had yet to awaken.

Taking a deep breath she made her choice and left the cave and ran down to beach to where he Sky Grasper crashed. She picked up her helmet and looked over the large body of salt water.

'I'm sorry Athrun.' She thought. No sooner she spotted an air-craft above. She recognized it as the other Shy Grasper.

It landed not to far away and she was greeted by commander La Fllaga. Telling him to leave quickly, they made their way back to the Archangel just as ZAFT forces entered the area. Kira didn't doubt that they had picked up Athruns distress call and were making their way over to him.

They were enemies again.

**To be continued……..**

**A/N Crap? Work of art? Should I be praised or killed and damned to hell so that my work should never meet the publics' eye again? Don't care what you think as long as you leave a review.**

**To all that reviewed!**

**I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! (Blows kisses) **

**I decided to update early so I hope you enjoy but it was a bit rushed so I apologize for that also sorry for any Grammar mistakes I hate the English language so much! I guess it would be easier if I learned it as a first language unfortunately I am not that lucky!**

**Till me what you think!**


	8. Kira

**Chapter 8**

**Kira (re-written)**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N ok just so you know yes this is going to be a Kira and Athrun fic…..but that may change as I am a very cruel person. Muwahahaha (evil laugh)**

**Kiras P.O.V**

"Tori!" I called, racing after the small mechanical bird. I had left my work on the Strike to search for him as he left the hanger.

I found myself outside. No one was around which was very surprising. I was half expecting to be scolded for not finishing my work and be shod back inside. I was fortunate though.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself pushing my hair behind my ear as it got caught in a light breeze. I had cut it not to long ago. My once very long hair that went down to the small of my back was now at my shoulders. I was almost petrified at how much I resembled Cagalli when I looked in the mirror for the first time. I didn't want to cut it but it was starting to become a hassle. I didn't have the time like I use to too take care of it, plus it was constantly getting in the way of my helmet.

I walked along the concrete ground in search of the only possession I had to remind me of my childhood with my best friend. I sighed.

I still felt guilty about leaving the island. Not because I didn't tell him, sense we are at war and I don't have to tell him everything, but because I wasn't sure if he was rescued or not. It was silly I know sense I had seen the ZAFT forces enter the area, but I couldn't help but worry for my old friend.

I continued until I was in a fairly open area. I was able to see the rode of the city from my post. I looked over to where only a metal fence separated me from the city, soldiers from civilians, war from peace. A metal fence that wasn't even that strong was the only boundary of two separate worlds. I hoped my birdie didn't fly over the fence.

I was about to move on when I notice four figures on the other side leaning against a railing. I looked closer, allowing my perfect coordinator vision to august. I notice that they seemed to be wearing military uniforms, one similar to mine. Only in a light blue and not orange** (A/N Kira is wearing the mechanic uniform as or the others)** I notice one of them heading towards the fence. I started to go as well to see what the other wanted. I was shocked still when I soon recognized the face of the other. I was hesitant on wither I should proceed or not.

'Should I go?' I asked myself. I looked again not moving a millimeter from my spot to see Tori perched on the others hand.

"Great." I murmured. I knew that if I wanted my bird back that I would have to go. I told myself that it was just to get Tori. I would get him back and then leave. No talking, and defiantly no letting my emotions get the better of me!

My mind was frustrated and perplexed. My heart though was practically leaping for joy though and was beating rapidly. I groaned mentally. It's hard to understand anything when your brain is telling you one thing and your heart is demanding another.

Finally my legs responded and I walked over to the fence.

**Athruns P.O.V**

I leaned against the rail behind me contently. Yzak and Dearka were talking about something I had no idea about and wasn't interested enough to find out. Nicol was at my right fiddling with an electronic device of some sort as well. I wasn't too interested of finding out if the Archangel was here or not. I was pretty sure that they were here still since they wouldn't have been able to leave port without ZAFTS notice.

My thoughts soon drifted back to the Archangel and Strike. Well…more of the pilot of the Strike.

I was beyond furious when I awoke that fateful morning to find out that Kira was gone. I had exited the cave to see an EA aircraft leaving the area. I was certain that Kira was in that aircraft and was prepared to take the Aegis and shoot them down out of anger. Not long after wards though I was picked up by ZAFT. I was tormented for days by Yzak for getting shot down, but eventually it subsided……..for the most part.

I looked over at the Orb base. We weren't able to enter with out and id pass. We had considered taking another officers pass instead but the opportunity never came.

"This is ridiculous" Yzak snorted impatient as always.

"Yzak…." Nicol said indefinitely.

Yzak said nothing but sent a nasty glare at Nicol.

I sighed. I was about to suggest that we go leave but my train of thought was interrupted by a flash of yellow and green.

I looked up to see a very familiar robotic green bird souring down towards me. I held out my hand to allow the creature to perch on my hand.

I stared blankly at the bird as the others crowded around me.

"What is it?" I heard Yzak asked.

"It looks like a robotic bird?" Nicol stated staring intently at the small robot.

"Where did it come from?" It was Dearkas turn to ask.

I said nothing. I merely stared at the small bird I made for Kira when we were still young, it was a gift and a promise that we would see one another again.

I blinked. I was dumbfounded. I wasn't expecting to see this bird again after all that I and Kira went through. I had expected Kira to have dismantled the thing by now.

I allowed my eyes wonder up even though I was begging them to remain on the small bird. My mind ignored my request as it seemed to be more fixated on the realization that if Tori were here then Kira was also.

I couldn't contain my shock even if I wanted to, or even though I knew what I was going to see.

My eyes widen and my mouth was agar slightly as my eyes met with violet ones from across the rode and through the fence.

"Do you think it belongs to her?" Nicol asked, as he noticed Kira as well.

I didn't say anything. I started forward not giving an indication of what I was doing but the others were smart enough to figure it out. I made my way over to the fence and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Kira looked hesitant, almost scared to come any closer.

I continued my way over, Tori still perched on my hand. I saw Kira take on a more confident pose as though she just made reconciliation to herself. She came over her pace calm and graceful like she was walking over to a good friend, which was true….in a way.

'A good friend wouldn't be fighting his best friend.' I reminded myself but shook it off. I was not the one at fault here. Kira was fighting against me, she was coordinator. But I still felt the guilt knowing that I could and most likely did injure her in some way or another during our grueling battles.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kira and Athrun both made their way to the fence only stopping when they were face to face.

Kira blinked and shifted her eyes nervously. She was quite sure what to do or say. She knew that with her in an Orb base when anyone who could come out and see her talking with a supposed enemy, it wouldn't be good for her nor Athrun. Plus she was certain that the four other soldiers were from ZAFT as well.

Luckily Athrun broke the silence first.

"Yours?" He asked holding his arm out so that Kira could retrieve the bird through the fence.

Kira gasped in surprise.

"Um yes thank you." Kira said in a small voice.

Athrun smiled faintly but then frowned, this was to taboo for him. As he looked at Kira he could see her as she was in there days in school. Shaking his head slightly he tried to focus more on his objective.

'Give her the bird, walk a way, give her the bird, walk a way, give her the bird, walk a way, give her the bird, walk a way…..' Athrun repeated inside his head.

Kira looked at Athrun in a confused matter for a moment.

'What's wrong?' Kira thought as Athrun face twisted into an emotional façade for one moment then to one of utter confusion and perplexity the next.

Athrun finally got himself under control as he saw Kira giving him a strange look.

"Hey! Athrun!" Nicol shouted from across the street.

"Let's GO!" Yzak snapped irritably.

Athrun mentally groaned. He gave Kira one last look and turned, but before he could take a step Kiras voice stopped him.

"Uh it was a gift!" Kira blurted out. She had panicked when she saw Athrun walking away.

Athrun stopped and turned slightly to look at Kira from the corner if his eyes.

Kira took a subconscious step back. "A gift. From a very precious friend." Kira ended and felt a wave of un-word able sadness come over her for a moment.

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?" And walked away without looking back.

Kira was shocked but didn't say anymore. She merely turned and walked back towards the building placing Tori on her shoulder.

Two tears fell to the ground. Kira wiped her eyes with her figures. She wasn't aware that she was even crying even if it was only a few tears.

She held her head back up to see Cagalli running towards her.

"Kira!" The blonde shouted.

"Cagalli….." Kira said as the shorter female approached.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked catching her breath and gesturing towards the fence.

Kira didn't bother to look. "No one." She replied in monotone.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked as she saw that Kira seemed very uncomfortable.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. In fact I'm great!" Kira said smiling though anyone could tell it was fake.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed the others hand before Kira had a chance to protest.

"Cagalli?" Kira questioned but didn't pull away.

Cagalli practically dragged Kira to a secluded spot in the building. It was an unused room. Its contents were a small sofa, a few shelves, and chairs and a computer and desk.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked once the room was locked.

"I-I don't know what you mean Cagalli." Kira said not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I think you do. You have been acting strange ever since you got back from the island." Cagalli said a bit more harshly than she would have liked.

Kira frowned "It's really none of your business or concern."

Cagalli sighed and sat next to Kira on the small sofa.

"Listen….I-I don't know what's going on with you, but I would like to know." Cagalli said her voice showing worry.

Kira just looked at her.

"I really don't know how to explain it but I feel something with you. I feel a connection. I know it sounds dumb but I feel like I have known you all my life, but at the same time its scary since I know I have only known you for only a few months. Does that sound strange?" Cagalli asked.

"No it doesn't sound strange at all. I feel the same." Kira said in a small voice.

"I really do worry about you." Cagalli said then smirked. "Even if you are a coordinator."

Kira laughed slightly.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Cagalli asked again.

"I would if I could. But at the moment I think it's better for everyone if I just kept this to myself. A lot of people might no think to kindly to what I have to say." Kira said her voice dropping to an almost bitter tone.

Cagalli on looked at Kira with an indescribable emotion.

Kira smiled and stood up.

"Listen I better get back to work." Kira said standing up.

"Hey Kira wait." Cagalli called.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you visit your parents? I'm sure they would be trilled to see you." Cagalli asked.

"I can't do that…..not now or I may end up asking." Kira said her head bowed and eyes covered by her bangs.

"Ask what?" Cagalli asked curious.

"Why the hell would they make me a coordinator?" Kira said bitterly.

Cagalli was shocked but said nothing. She knew it mustn't be easy fighting along side with naturals when she was a coordinator.

"I'll see you later Cagalli." Kira said and was about to walk out when she was suddenly pulled back.

Cagalli turned Kira around and gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself out there." Cagalli said.

Kira smiled and returned the hug.

"You too."

Cagalli couldn't help but feel worried. She felt like something terrible was going to happen but she couldn't figure out what.

Kira felt the same but pushed it away.

'I have nothing less to lose.' She thought and released Cagalli from her hug and went back to the Strike.

With Athrun

"Hey Athrun you ok?" Dearka asked noticing the slightly depressed look on Athruns face.

"What?" Athrun asked slightly dazed as his thought were elsewhere.

"Well your sitting there all quiet with that stupid look on your face what are we suppose to ask?" Yzak asked hotly.

"Nothing is wrong just worried I guess."

"About what?" Nicol asked.

"The Strike and the "Legged Ship". I am beginning to wonder if we should be set on destroying it." Athrun said coming up with an idea.

"Huh?" Was the unionize answer between the three.

"I mean the Strike would be and asset, along with its pilot if we could convince him or her to change sides." Athrun said serious and calm as always.

"Athrun I think you have finally snapped, a natural wouldn't be an asset." Dearka said laughing a bit.

"Hump some natural. If I didn't know better I would swear that the pilot was a coordinator." Yzak growled tracing his scar with a finger.

"Yzak?" Dearka said.

"I agree with Yzak. That pilot was able to defeat four trained Elite pilots of ZAFT as well as the commander. I doubt even a highly trained natural would be capable of such a thing." Nicol said.

Athrun was inconspicuous. 'Did they figure it out?'

"Don't be ridiculous Nicol I never said that the pilot was a coordinator because I don't think he is. I mean yeah it would make more since for that to be true but come on….what kind of a person would go against there own kind?" Yzak asked. No one answered for no one knew the answer.

'A very good friend that's who.' Athrun added in his head.

**To b continued……….**

**A/N Alright well here is another one all done. I am sorry if it took awhile and it wasn't even that long. Like I have said before I hate the English language and I hate the English dictionary even more! I don't know the correct spell and grammar uses for many words so I am terribly sorry for any mistakes. I have had several people look it over but with the March Break and all I wasn't able to get any of my friends in time so my brother read it over. Yeah he is better in English than me but he is still only so so.**

**To all my reviewers…..**

**I LOVE YOU!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestion or comment is greatly appreciated. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to get it up before the weekend.**


	9. Flashing Blades

**Chapter 9**

**Flashing Blades (re-written)**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Athruns P.O.V**

"NICOL!" I shouted as I watched the Strike cut the Blitz in half.

"A-athrun…run…." Were the final words of my comrade and friend before the blade of the Strikes sword penetrated his body.

I could here the screams and shouts of Yzak and Dearka once they finally grasped of what had just happened. I however remained frozen. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Kira wouldn't do this!

I was barely attentive when the commander ordered us back. I felt my machine being lifted, was it Yzak or Dearka? I wasn't sure.

Everything was automatic. I got out of the Aegis and floated towards the locker room like always. I wasn't even aware of the small and almost barely hearable whispers of apologies as I floated towards my destination.

I entered the locker room to see that Yzak and Dearka hadn't arrived yet. Like always I changed out of my flight suit and into my uniform. This was a dream I told myself over and over. It has to be.

I looked up when the familiar hiss of the door reached my ears and the even more familiar shouting and ranting of Yzak as he entered with Dearka close behind.

I lowered my head.

"DAMNIT!" Yzak shouted punching Nicols locker.

I winced at the loud noise.

"Take it easy Yzak." Dearka tried the pathetically to calm Yzak down.

"How can I calm down? That bastard murdered Nicol!" Yzak said and gave a sideways glance at me.

I snapped I don't know why. Perhaps because I knew that he was blaming me for Nicols death though he didn't say it, or maybe the realization of what Kira did finally registered into my mind.

Whatever it was I snapped.

I grabbed Yzak by his collar and slammed him against the lockers painfully.

"Why don't you just say it? He died trying to protect me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was breathing heavily. I was furious and angst at the same time. Not a good combination.

Yzak sent a nasty glare but didn't say anything which was surprising. He pushed me off and floated towards the door. Dearka was about to follow when Yzak suddenly spoke.

"Next time Zala I will get him." Yzak voice was cold, bitter and deadly. If you could kill someone with the tone of your voice Yzak would have won the war for us.

Both left not giving me a second look.

I broke down. I let by defenses, pride, and dignity down and broke into a violent fit of tears. Why? Why did you do it Kira? Nicol didn't deserve to die!

I pounded my fist against Nicols locker in utter fury.

"Nicol." I whispered as if my voice would bring him back.

I gave one last punch to the poor locker door that already had dents from mine and Yzaks abuse towards it.

The punch must have been stronger than I though. The door opened and sheets of music paper poured out.

Ignoring my throbbing knuckles I bent down and absorbed the sheets of music. I could hear Nicols voice telling me about how much he was glad that I went to his concert and how he could wait for the war to end so that he could practice his music some more.

I started crying again this time of complete sorrow.

'It's my fault! I couldn't protect him! He died trying to save me from Kira! Kira killed him! The Strike destroyed the Blitz. Kira why! Why did Nicol have to die! Kira! Why did you do it?' Then for the first time in my life I felt everything leave me. I felt nothing but hatred. I hated and despised Kira for what she did. I been spending all my time trying to protect and get Kira to join us when she did the very thing the commander said she would.

I could hear the commanders' voice echoing in my head.

"_The Strike. What if she won't listen to you? Will you shoot it down, or be shot down?"_

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. It wasn't me who was shot down though. That I could handle. This was my mistake for believing that Kira would come around. See past her arrogant ways and realize where she belonged. Instead she killed Nicol. Innocent Nicol.

I made my self a vow. Right then and there.

"I will not let you get away with this Kira! If it's the last thing I do!" I shouted to the empty room. I left the room after though. I ran out like the devil himself was after me. I raced to my quarters and collapsed on the bed.

'Why?' was my only though after I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Kiras P.O.V**

I watched wide eyed as my sword plunged into the charging MS. I was more shocked not by my kill as I have experienced this before but more from Athruns heart reaching scream as it pierced my ears over the communicator. I was both stunned and heart broken to hear such a scream of utter sorrow and pain.

I never thought Athrun was capable of such emotions. He was often calm and collected. True he was sad and hurt at times, but during or childhood he never expressed such a scream of terror and emotion.

I knew deep with in my very being that this was the start if something horrible. I knew that Athrun would not forgive me for killing his friend. He would no doubt act on his revenge the next time we meet in battle.

I could only watch as the Blitz was slowly cut in half. The poor pilot. I felt almost sick.

The Duel and Buster soon responded by viciously attacking. They weren't even bothering to aim. Only blindly shooting in hopes of hitting something, anything that could act as a proper revenge for there slaughtered friend.

I quickly went back to the Archangel as I was ordered back. ZAFT would need time to prepare to be able to retaliate in the next battle.

I exited my cockpit once I was on the Archangel. I slowly made my way down to the floor were applause and congratulations welcomed me.

"Alright you finally got one."

"Nice job out there."

"Great work kid…ops…I mean Ensign."

I reserved pats on the back. A few ruffled my hair and others made jokes about how they made bets on how long it would take until I finally got one of the pilots of the other G-weapons.

I felt my whole world coming down on me. I wasn't upset that I had killed that other pilot. No. I never wanted to kill anyone but we are at war and I need to protect my friends first and for most. I was more upset that I knew that in the next battle against Athrun he will try to kill me.

"STOP IT!" I shouted my heart aching.

"What?" several mechanics asked in confusion?

"I just killed on of their pilots! Don't you understand what that means!" I asked though I knew my answer.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah you have been doing this for awhile now."

I wanted to scream at them. Yes I have been the pilot of the Strike for some time now, but that doesn't make it any easier. Was I supposed to become numb to killing? Was I to become heartless and cold? I guess Athrun was right. They didn't care if I killed as long as it wasn't them. As long as I killed in the name of naturals and not coordinators they didn't care.

Commander La Fllaga must have sensed my anger and disjunction. He stepped through the crowds and unlatched me from their grasp.

"Hey knock it off! Cant you see that the girl is exhausted?" He asked glaring at the others.

I didn't respond. I didn't even give a polite thank you. I merely made my way through and left the hanger.

I don't know how long I was wondering. I had changed out of my flight suit long ago. I felt weak and tired. I felt used and dirty. I killed Athruns friend…..does that mean he will try and kill mine?

I made my way to my room and decided to get some sleep. I would most likely wouldn't be able to fight if I was tried.

**A small house on an island**

A blind man carefully rocked back and forth on his chair. Several children were getting in their last few moments of play. The sky's were darkening, a show that a storm of rain and wind was fast approaching.

No parents were present. Only the lone guardian and many children differencing in age.

The man suddenly frowned. The way a family would at a close relative's funeral.

Something was coming. Something terrible and unforgiving.

**Battle field Athruns P.O.V**

I felt ever cell in my body become over whelmed with hatred and frustration. I hated because the very woman who slaughtered my friend was now in front of me, fighting me, trying to cut me down before I did her. I was frustrated because it was taking so long; I wasn't able to defeat her to kill her in my desired time. I wanted her dead! I want her to feel the pain of death like the one she inflected upon my friend. Also I was frustrated at the voice in the back of my head that was telling me to stop and think twice. I pushed that aside and continued to inflect deadly shots that were barely dodge able and take violent swings that created a devastating damage to the other.

I wasn't wining or losing. As much as I would hate to admit that my opponent was stronger. I had no choice but to cave. Kira was strong. In a clean fight one free of a personal tragedy I have no doubt that she would defeat me. Unfortunately for her this was not a clean fight. This was a fight stained with the blood of someone I cared for.

I watched as Kira dodged another one of my carefully planed shots. She fired but they were warning shots. I felt anger. She was not taking this seriously. She was trying to avoid killing me. I felt sick and disturbed. She had sliced through Nicol like her was nothing yet here she was shooting warning shots while I was doing everything I could to try and shot her down.

I watched intrigued as a Sky grasper came over towards us. His flying was a bit clumsy and inaccurate. I could easily assume that he was not a trained pilot. Unlike Kira though he did not have a natural skill in the field of flying. He was a natural. One of Kiras friends. I heard Kira shout out a name that I did not catch, that was the least of my concerns. I felt an unfamiliar feeling stir in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to do something I swore to myself I would never do. I wanted to hurt Kira. Not physically but emotionally. I wanted to make her cry and scream in pain at the lost of someone she was close to. I wanted her to feel what she caused me!

So I made a jump away from Kira. I became between her and the aircraft. I took my shield and through it at the aircrafts cockpit. I watched as they connected. Dead on. The pilot was not experienced enough to ovoid the incoming object and the pilot was decapitated.

Kira did what I wasn't expecting though. I was expecting her to break down in tears like she use to do when she was emotionally wounded. No instead I found myself barely dodging some very accurate shots. I felt my self become calm and more observant. **(A/N Athrun is in seed mode)**

We went back and forth. I shot she shot. I was hit she was hit. I noticed that when Kira fought in rage that she became less accurate and left several open shots. I had managed to get some fairly damageable hits while she was in her time of weakness.

My Aegis lost and arm and a leg. Kira had pulled out her saber for close combat and was able to remove my right leg and arm. I was able to cut off the Strikes head and left arm. The cut as managed to cut into the cockpit but not close enough to do any damage to Kira herself. I quickly transformed my Aegis seeing an opening and latched my self to the Strike. I was about to deliver a powerful blow with my cannon when I noticed that my power was out. The Aegis armor turned grey and I was helpless.

I quickly opened the self destruct code and existed the cockpit. I wasn't able to get out of the destructions path fast enough as I too pushed in the blast. I felt my world become black.

**Battle Kiras P.O.V**

I screamed helplessly as I watched my friend die before my eyes. Tolle was gone.

I felt hot tears of pain and hatred pour down my face.

'Damn you Athrun!' I thought. I quickly dropped my original plan of trying to avoid hurting Athrun to trying to kill him.

I felt the familiar calming of my body and my actions become more précised. **(A/N Seed mode for Kira) **

I battled Athrun my hardest. Well at least the hardest I could give the situation. I knew that I wasn't battling as well as I could and I knew that Athrun wasn't either. We were both blinded by anger and resentment that we weren't concentrating on actually hitting the other but just inflecting as much pain as possible.

I wasn't really aware of what was happening until I saw Athrun exit the Aegis. Then it dawned on me. He was going to self destruct the Aegis. I was stunned and surprised. I didn't feel my body act on its own. I found my self exiting the cockpit just as the Aegis was destroyed. I felt my body propelled into to the air. Then everything went black.

**After Math**

"Urge" Kira mumbled as she pulled her aching body away from the water. She had her legs soaked from being in the water and she was covered in sand. Not only was that she aching all over.

"Where am I?" Kira asked herself and anyone else that may have been around. She felt a stinging pain on her left temple and raised her hand to touch it. She felt a wet substance on her fingers; lowering them to her eyes she saw a blood staining her finger tips.

Looking around she saw a lot of destruction all around her. Trees were knocked down and metal was everywhere. It was early morning. Kira could see the sun rising over the hill tops. Not to far away she saw the Strike.

Kiras eyes widen as the events that happened only a few hours ago registered into her mind.

"Oh God, Athrun." Kira said to herself. She felt her tired body begin to shake at realization of what she had tried to do.

Looking around frantically her eyes landed on a figure not to far away. She slowly crawled her way over. Her aching legs weren't responding. As she approached she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"Athrun." Kira whispered. He like her was badly beaten up. Though she seemed to be in worse condition sense she was closer to the blast. Kiras hand slowly approached his face and she moved a few strands of blue hair from his face. She placed a hand on his neck to check his pulse and lowered her head to check his breathing.

"Good you're still alive." Kira said to the unconscious Athrun. Athrun began to stir slightly. His cold body responding to the warm body next to his.

Kira looked around again. She could see the Archangel in the distance but getting their attention would be next to impossible in their condition.

Athrun stirred some more his body shifting even more. He slowly began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kira?" Athrun asked in quiet surprise. Kira broke her gaze from the war-ship to look back at Athrun.

"Stay still your injured." Kira said to Athrun ignoring any awkwardness from telling the very person she wanted to kill a few hours ago.

Athrun felt his eyes widen even more, was Kira for real? He just tried to kill her by blowing up his Gundam. He had killed her friend prier to that. Why was she treating him in such a way?

Kira smiled at Athrun as his handsome face showed surprise and guilt. "It's alright. Right now you can't move or you'll injure yourself even more." Kira spoke softly she didn't care that they had tried to kill one another at this point. Athrun was still her friend and she didn't blame him for his actions, how could she when she did the same?

Athrun didn't remain still though. He tried sitting up but the pressure he allied to his right arm was painful and he collapsed under the pain.

"Athrun!" Kira called worried as she saw him try to get up and fail do to pain in his arm.

Athrun had closed his eyes from the pain for a moment then opened them to see Kira closely inspecting his arm without touching it to much. He gaze as her lovely face showed general worry.

"I think it's broken. Can you move it at all?" Kira asked breaking Athrun from his stare.

Blinking out of his daze Athrun tried moving his arm. He could lift it but not mend it.

"I can lift it, but it hurts to bend it." Athrun said.

Kira smiled slightly. "That's good then. You didn't injure your shoulder then."

Athrun smiled but it wasn't from happiness more so that he could show that Kiras help was appreciated.

Athrun stared at Kira again and saw a fairly large gash on her temple. It was bleeding not rapidly but enough to be concerned since it was a head injury.

"Your, head!" Athrun shouted his face now a face a worry.

"Huh? Oh, this?" Kira said pointing to her head.

"Yeah." Athrun said a little more calmly but still worried.

"I know don't worry." Kira said like a mother would to a child reminding her not to forget something. She ripped a piece of cloth from her flight suit from a hole. She pulled the thick fabric and managed to get a fairly large piece and held it to her head and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where are we?" Athrun asked.

"Don't know. Some kind of island in Orb. The Archangel is not to far away." Kira said in a calm voice.

"The what? Oh you mean the "legged ship"." Athrun said looking at Kira again.

"Is that what ZAFTS been calling it?" Kira asked with slight amusement.

"Yeah." Athrun said. He looked at Kira again and felt emotions run through him. He almost killed his best friend. He felt his heart ach. He looked into thoughts amethysts eyes as Kira turned to him to ask what was wrong. He didn't reply in words only wrapped his arms around Kira ignoring to sharp pain from moving his broken arm.

"A-Athrun?" Kira asked shocked at Athruns sudden action. A pretty blush tinting her face.

"Oh, God! I almost. Kira…I….I…..I didn't want…….please forgive me." Athrun sobbed burying his face in Kiras hair.

Kira didn't know what to do. In the past it was always her who broke down and Athrun was the one left indefinite.

Kira smiled and returned Athruns hug by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's alright. If it makes you feel any better I was trying to kill you as well. I'm so happy I didn't though."

Athrun pulled back slightly to see Kira was now crying as well. Taking his hand and wiping her tears as they fell.

"Please don't cry." Athrun whispered.

Kira smiled. "I was about to say the same thing."

Athrun laughed slightly the action causing his body to shake and he groaned slightly from the pain.

"What now?" Kira asked.

Athrun didn't know how to answer that. Sense he had no idea either.

"I don't know." Athrun replied.

Kira smiled slightly and leaned her head against Athruns shoulder. She laughed at herself slightly. She had figured out her feeling for her best friend ran deeper than a mere friendship not to long ago. Then she tried to kill him, and now she was hugging him in the after math of their battle.

"Kira…..I…." Athrun started.

"Yes?" Kira asked tiredly.

"I want you to know that I…..I really do care for you." Athrun said his face turning red. Not from just what those words meant but in the atmosphere he had chosen to say them in. Sitting on the cold wet ground of an island with a broken arm, your partner have a head injury, and all this only moments after trying to kill one another wasn't exactly how he pictured saying he feelings out in the open.

Kira chuckled slightly. "I care for you to…but how do you care for me?" Kira whispered the last part. Unfortunately Athruns hearing was probably the only part of him that wasn't damaged.

"What?" he asked.

"Athrun…I….I…never mind. Forget what I said." Kira said looking at the ground.

"Kira…." Athrun was interrupted though when a mans voice called out to them.

"Hello there."

As if on impulse Athrun turned to the voice but shielded Kira with his body in case of an enemy.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm. In fact I came to see if you are alright." The man with a cane said.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked sternly though he was in hardly any physical condition to do anything.

"I am Reverend Malkio." **(A/N I don't care if I spelt that right this is how I am spelling his name!) **Said the man.

Athrun took a closer look and realized that the man wasn't looking at them but straight ahead.

"I'm blind incase you are wondering." The reverend said sensing Athruns question.

"Oh." Athrun said dumbfounded.

"Is your friend alright? I could have sworn I heard two voices." The blind priest said.

"Oh yes I am alright." Kira said who was forgotten during the interaction.

"I see please come with me. Can you stand?"

Kira and Athrun helped on another up. Kira had an injury to her ankle but other than that she could stand alright now that her body was a bit rested. Athrun had no injury to his legs and was able to stand on his own. The both made there was to a house upon Malkios instruction.

**Archangel**

Dearka was set in a medical room. He had been captured during the battle when the Buster was shot down.

"I wonder what happened to Athrun and the Strike." Dearka asked himself when he was left alone.

He smiled slightly at Yzaks reaction if Athrun had succeeded in destroying the Strike.

"Guess I won't be finding out for a while." He said without a care in the world.

**Malkios Orphanage.**

Kira and Athrun were shocked to learn that such a battle that they had inured had taken place so close to an orphanage.

"I have called Miss Lacus." A shuttle will be sent to pick the tow of you up. Sense she has requested to see you."

"You mean go to PLANT?" Kira asked not liking the idea of going to ZAFT.

"Yes I told her that an Athrun Zala and a Kira Yamato were under my care and she asked me to send both of you to her home in PLANT." He responded.

"No I can't go to PLANT …" Kira didn't get to finish. She was struck with a wave of pain.

"You are in need of great medical condition young lady. Mr. Zala here was lucky enough to have only minor injures excluding that broken arm of his. You how ever have a serious head injury and may have suffered internal wounds."

Kira only looked at the floor. She wasn't getting out of this.

Athrun looked at Kira feeling pain and guilt.

"How did you survive anyways?" Athrun asked. He couldn't help it was driving him crazy. The blast should have killed Kira.

"I was able to exit the cockpit before the Aegis exploded. Unfortunately that was all I was able to do. I was right next to the Strike when the explosion happened." Kira explained.

Athrun looked away with guilt.

"You both should get some rest. There is a room in the back on the left. There are two beds so you two will be sharing a room." The reverend said getting up and retiring to his own room.

"Come on we better get some sleep." Athrun said guiding Kira to the room with his one good arm. The other was in a splint.

"Alright." Kira said she was far to tried to argue and longer.

'Archangel…' were her last thoughts.

**To be continued……**

**A/N OMG! It's 2:27 am! Argh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry if I butchered the English language. I think I'm getting better. The next Chapter will have Lacus and the Freedom and Justice! Yeah! To main story time line will still be used but a lot of events will be changed or cut. Don't worry though there will be lots of Athrun and Kira fluff in chapters to come!**

**Till me what you think!**

**Tootles.**


	10. The Place where Attention is gathered

**Chapter 10**

**The Place where Attention is gathered (re-written)**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny –cry-**

**A/N I would like to thank all who reviewed! I love you so much! If I could I would come and give each and everyone of you a BIG hug and a pretty flower! **

Kira slowly opened her eyes. She was still aching everywhere, but it was better than yesterday. Her ankle was already starting to feel better and her head had been wrapped.

Kira sat up expecting to see the wooden walls of Malkios home. She was shocked to see that she was in fact outside.

"What the?" Kira asked herself. Looking down she saw herself lying on a fairly large canopy bed. She was wrapped on white sheets and someone had changed her into light blue pajamas.

"Good morning sleepy head." I a melody voice called. Kira looked to her right to see none other than the Pink Princess herself.

"Lacus!" Kira called out surprised and almost tumbled out of the bed,

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Lacus said coming over and steadying Kira.

"No, no I just wasn't expecting to see you here on earth." Kira explained.

Lacus just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kira asked giving a slightly confused look.

"We are in PLANT silly. You and Athrun arrived sometime yesterday night." Lacus said still giggling slightly.

"What!" Kira asked shocked.

"Athrun and Reverend Malkio didn't wasn't to wake you sense you were so exhausted. They carried you onto the shuttle and to my house." Lacus explained calmly.

"Oh…." Kira really didn't know what to say. She was grateful that they were so concerned for her well being but she didn't like being brought to some place she didn't know without her consent.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? You must be hungry and thirsty." Lacus asked politely as always.

"Oh umm I don't think I can stomach any food at the moment but a glass of water would be nice." Kira said. She wasn't laying she felt nauseous and any food she ate would most likely come back up the way it came.

Lacus nodded and scampered away to whom knows where to fetch Kira some water.

While Lacus was gone Kira took the time to really think about her current situation.

'So I'm in PLANT. Major ZAFT territory, how am I going to get back to earth and to the Archangel? I don't have the Strike and I doubt ZAFT is going to let me "borrow" one of their aircrafts.' Kira thought. 'What have you gotten yourself into this time Yamato?'

No more that two minutes later. Kiras thoughts were interrupted by Lacus.

"Here you are." She said handing Kira a tall glass of water with ice.

"Thank you." Kira said simply and took a sip. She coughed slightly, the cold water against her dry throat felt awkward and strange. It sung slightly but soon went away as she continued taking small sips for her twisting stomach.

"Where is Athrun?" Kira asked after taking another sip.

Lacus looked a little taken back by the sudden question but her surprised was soon turned away with a cheerful smile.

"Athrun left not to long ago. He suffered a broken arm and had it properly bandaged. I believe he went to back to ZAFT headquarters to see his father." Lacus said bring a finger to her chin in thought.

Kira almost choked. Athrun went to ZAFT? Does that mean other officials know that she is here?

Lacus seemed to notice the other girls concern and soon calmed her worry by stating that Athrun won't tell anyone that she was here.

"Athrun won't tell anyone. In fact he was the one who insisted on keeping your presents a complete secret." Lacus said smiling at the other girl.

Kira narrowed her eyes slightly and turned her head. It was only natural for her to be upset. She wasn't mad at Athrun or Lacus for keeping her here. No she was actually very grateful, but if Athrun wanted to keep her here then she wouldn't be able to get back. She may not have any military training but she was still a coordinator and she was quiet confident that she could fight Athrun to get out……if their battle at the island proved anything. Unfortunately she would be able to escape a house guarded with other trained soldiers.

Sighing she left the topic alone for now. She would have to either get her strength and fight her way out or try and sneak her way out.

"I am glad that you are here Kira." Lacus said all of a sudden breaking the silence.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Well I was worried about you. I was afraid that you were hurt during your battles." Lacus said truthfully.

Kira was confused slightly. True she was friend with the pink haired girl…well as friendly as she could get with the daughter of the former chairman of ZAFT when she was and EA soldier.

"You shouldn't worry about me Lacus. I can handle myself on the battle field just fine, really, no need to worry." Kira said smiling.

Lacus smiled too but it was a little more forced.

"You have been causing quite a ruckus around here you know." Lacus said.

"I'm sorry if I am an inconvenient-"Kira was cut off though.

"No, no not around the house silly. I man in ZAFT with the council." Lacus said.

Kira looked confused.

"You see, the council is very unhappy that they are not able to destroy the Strike. They at first chose to ignore it and thought that the pilot was merely getting lucky and was able to defeat ZAFT by pure chance. In the end though the realized that the pilot, you, are very gifted and talented in the field of being a soldier. They were quite worried that they weren't going to be able to defeat you." Lacus said sadly.

Kira eyes narrowed again. "Let me guess. Now that the Strike is gone Athrun will be rewarded for his victory against me." Kira laughed. "I had no idea that ZAFT was so desperate to get rid of me."

Lacus sighed sadly. "I think that Athrun is a very good fighter like you but I do not approve of him being rewarded for defeating you."

Kira paused for a moment. She was still trying to let the idea that she was defeated sink in. She had never really lost a battle before and it felt…different. She was shamed or embarrassed like other soldiers might have been, but she was still human and the idea of failing bothered her. Then she remembered what Lacus said. Athrun was going to be rewarded for supposedly killing her.

"Rewarded? What do you mean rewarded?" Kira asked.

"I don't know the exact details. But when Athrun called this morning I believe he told be that he was going to receive the order of the nebula and also get a new weapon called…um…I believe it was Justice." Lacus explained.

Kira was shocked to say the least. Athrun was most certainly being rewarded with high honors. She laughed slightly at the reaction the council members would get when they learned that she was alive and well.

"What's so funny?" a confused look crossed Lacus face.

"Nothing." Kira said smiling.

**With Athrun**

Athrun had just finished his talk with his commander.

He was shocked, honored and disgusted to learn that he was granted the order of the nebula. He was honored by the fact that he was given such an honorable reward but also disgusted at why he was receiving it. As far as ZAFT knew, Athrun had successfully defeated the Strike and the pilot was dead somewhere on an island. He was ashamed that he accepted the medal, but if he refused that would lead to questioning and he couldn't afford that.

He was to report to ZAFT headquarters to meet with his father. The trip was going to take a few days. He was being transported by shuttle of course.

He felt guilty for leaving Kira alone at the house. True she did have Lacus and as far as he was concerned from Lacus explanation Kira and Lacus got along fine. Though he wasn't sure if it was an accurate interoperation. Lacus was friendly with everyone. Though he knew Kira was the same way he still felt guilty. Kira and Lacus he knew would get along fine but a stranger was a stranger. Even if you met the person once before.

Sighing he pushed those thoughts away. He had to concentrate on what his father was going to ask. He was positive that his father had no idea that Kira was the pilot of the Strike, which was good then he would have an even bigger problem of explain his lack of remorse since Patrick Zala knew how close they were.

'Kira don't do anything stupid.' Athrun thought and boarded the shuttle.

**Lacus Mansion**

Lacus found Kira outside sitting down on a bench. She was dressed in dark blue pants and dark greed shirt. Nothing fancy just casual wear. Lacus had offered Kira one of her dresses but Kira refused, partly cause she didn't care to wear dresses or skirts all to often and Lacus dresses were a bit…extreme for her taste.

Lacus walked over to the day dreaming Kira, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we have some tea?" Lacus suggested.

Kira numbly nodded and followed Lacus.

Kira and Lacus were sitting down with Reverend Malkio drinking tea. Kira had barely touched hers; she wasn't a big fan of tea but decided to drink some out of good manners.

Not to long after they had settled down the video phone beeped and Lacus father had to take the call.

The phone was near them so they were able to hear everything.

"What!" Lacus father asked alarmed.

"I am just as shocked as you are; the target has been switched and now the target is Alaska." A blonde council woman said.

Kira who had over heard clutched her chest in sudden pain.

Lacus who was alarmed rushed over to aid to Kira.

"Kira?" Lacus called.

Kira didn't answer; she just continued to clutch her chest, her eyes wide.

'No! Alaska is where the Archangel is! I have to get to them!' Kira thought ignoring Lacus constant cries.

Siegel Clyne soon finished the conversation and rushed out. Kira wasn't to concern of where he was going; all she knew was that she needed to get to Alaska as soon as possible.

Kira turned to Lacus.

"I think it is time that I took my leave." Kira said softly.

Lacus looked like she wanted to argue and she did. "Why? You can't bring the war to an end by yourself Kira."

Kira smiled. "I know that Lacus. But I have the power to make a difference, I can't watch by the side lines as people I care for get hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if I knew that I could have helped in some way."

"Then you will fight against ZAFT again?" Lacus asked sadly.

Kira shook her head.

"The Earth forces then?" Lacus asked a bit surprised.

Again Kira shook her head no. "I believe that I now have a better understanding of what I should be fighting for. I'm not asking you to get involved. Just please let me leave."

Lacus nodded and soon smiled.

"Please follow me." She instructed.

Kira did.

**Athruns Shuttle**

Athrun looked almost measly at his medal.

'I can't accept this!' His mind screamed.

His thoughts soon traveled to Kira and his soon to be future wife. He felt very uneasy having the two of them alone. He wanted them to be friends but at the same time he didn't want Kira to know that Lacus was his future wife. As silly as it sounds that's how he felt.

He knew that he didn't love Lacus…well at least not the way he was suppose to love his fiancé. He cared for her more like a sister than anything else. With Kira he felt something different though.

He tried convincing him self that his feeling were strictly plutonic. He cared for her as a best friend nothing more he kept reminding him self. The again friends don't have to kept telling themselves that they are just friends. True he did find Kira very attractive; he would have to have something wrong with him to think other wise. At first he thought it was just a bit of lust, as he did find himself staring at Kira often in there few reunions, but when he found that his gazes we of more admiration and wonder and not in the more perverted sense, he began to question himself.

Did he think of Kira as more than a friend?

Would Kira even feel the same?

What about Lacus?

His father?

Shaking his head to try and chase away the nagging questions he sighed and rested his head back against the seat. It was going to be a long trip.

**Lacus and Kira**

"Please put this on Kira." Lacus said as a maid handed Kira an Elite red ZAFT uniform.

Kira looked at Lacus for a moment but then nodded and put on the uniform.

After Kira was dressed, Lacus led her out to her limo after climbing they sat in almost complete silence.

"Um Lacus where are we going?" Kira finally asked.

Lacus smiled. "You will find out when we get there. But we are going to a ZAFT base so you will need to know a few things."

Kira looked slightly confused.

Lacus raised her hand and placed it at the side of her head in a salute. "Just like this."

Kira already knew this since it was the same way and EA soldier greeted some else.

"This is how a ZAFT soldier would greet another ZAFT soldier." Lacus said cheerfully.

Kira smiled. She didn't say she already knew that since she knew Lacus meant well, plus it would have been rude.

Lacus went on explaining the basic rules a ZAFT soldier would need to know. Kira luckily for Kira the rules where quite similar to the rules in the EA so she didn't have much trouble. The only thing she really had to be careful of was the color of the other uniforms since they represented rank.

Once they arrived Kira followed Lacus through the corridors. They didn't have much trouble as many of them recognized Lacus and didn't question where she was going.

Kira frowned slightly. She found it awfully weird that a pop idol would be allowed so much power. She found it a bit silly, but left it alone. She was sure Lacus had good intentions and wouldn't use her authority in the wrong way.

They came to the last hallway. At the end where two guards dressed in a green uniform. Kira soon picked up that it meant they were just ordinary military soldiers as it was the most popular seen. A few soldiers came out of the room and saluted them. Kira wasn't questioned as she had an Elite uniform and supposedly out ranked the others.

Lacus gave a nod to the two at the end to open the doors.

Kira followed Lacus in and she led her to a large platform. Kira couldn't see anything at first until the lights were turned on the reveal a massive Gundam.

"A Gundam!" Kira called in awe.

Lacus smiled. "Actually that's not what it's called. This is the ZGMF-X10A FREEDOM."

"But you know Gundam seems better since it sounds more powerful." Lacus said smiling again.

Kira nodded. "Thank you."

After Kira changed into a red flight uniform she returned to the platform with Lacus.

"I can't thank you enough Lacus, but why give it to me?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at Kira. "You and Athrun are both good people. You have the will to make a difference, but will is not always enough, you need power as well. I believe that this machine will be able to give you the power you need to fight for what you believe in. Use it to end the war."

Kira was a bit surprised at that but smiled brightly. "I will do my best, and thank you again."

Lacus gave her friend a friendly hug. "Good Luck" She whispered.

"You to." Kira replied and hoped into the cockpit.

Lacus left the room and gave one last wave to Kira before the doors closed.

Kira was impressed with the machine. ZAFT had developed an N-Jammer canceller so she would be able to use nuclear power on earth.

Kira made a few registrants and prepared for launch. A few mechanics saw the Freedom getting ready to take off and started to panic.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Stop!"

"Come back here!"

Where some of the futile shouts. Kira paid no heed to any and took flight.

**Space**

Freedom spread its wings and took off into the dark space. A few GINNS where outside and saw the Freedom. Immediately they were ordered to stop it.

It was a futile battle though. Kira was much faster and with graceful ease she spun the Freedom and disabled the attacking GINNS with little to no effort.

"Wow! He's fast!" The on lookers awed.

Kira after cutting her way through her obstacles headed towards the earth. She notices something on her radar and looked to see that it was only a Shuttle. Not the type of person to harm unarmed men, she ignored them and flew right past them.

She approached earth. She could all ready feel the gravitational pull. This time though she was ready. She a lined herself so that the Freedom would land in Alaska.

She prayed that she would make it to the Archangel on time.

**Shuttle**

Athrun looked out it window as he passed by the PLANTS. He notices something heading towards them. At closer look he notices that it was another G-unit. He felt a slight pain in his heart. Kira came to mind but he shook it off. Kira was still injured and was safely in Lacus care.

"Couldn't be." He whispered to himself.

**To Be Continued……**

**A/N Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed! By the way Kira knows her feelings towards Athrun but Athrun is still a little confused! Just so no one is confused! My little cousin who I love to death! Decide to spill juice all over my English dictionary! Grr! I didn't want to wait until I got another dictionary to update so I quickly typed this one up! It's not as good as it could have been but I loved it! I have 10 CHAPTER! WHOO-HOO! I will try and update soon but it may be while till I get another dictionary! Sorry bout this! **

**CLICK THE PURPLE/BLUE BOTTON AND ME A REVIEW!**


	11. Sword that Desends from the Sky

**Chapter 11**

**Sword That Descends from the Skies (re-written)**

**Summary-What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N This Chapter is dedicated to Karone-Sakura! Thanks for telling me about the dictionary online! I would have never thought of that! Thank you so much hopes you like the chapter!**

**Archangel**

Everyone on the ship waited anxiously as the fatal shot that would end all their lives seemed to approach them in slow motion.

Murrue could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with anticipation. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

The rest of the crew who were all in the same state soon realized the same thing. Everyone slowly opened their eyes to be greeted with something they never would have expected.

All looked on as a blue and white MS stood in front of them. The MS in question must have blocked the shot with one of its own

The captain and everyone else looked on with awe. They had no idea who this mysterious pilot or Gundam were, but at the moment no one seemed to care.

The Gundam spread its wings in a dramatic effect and slowly the machine let off steam from the heat of re-entry. Everyone one the battle field both EA and ZAFT looked on in complete astonishment.

"Captain the pilot of the unidentified MS is requesting a line connection." A crew member said once his own panic subsided.

"Grant it!" Murrue commanded.

As the line come to life all were shocked to hear a familiar voice. "Attention Archangel!"

All gasped and whispered to one another.

"Do you think it's?" Mir asked Sai.

"It has to be!" Sai said in shock.

"This is Kira Yamato. Archangel please leave the area and head to a safe location. I will provide protection." Kiras voice come over the communicators loud and clear.

"It is Kira!" Sai said happily

Everyone else was stunned. Wasn't Kira killed? Was she MIA?

Murrue soon snapped out of her shock and picked up a communication line.

"Kira is it really you?" Murrue knew she was wasting time but she needed to be sure.

"Yes it is me. Please vacate the area!" Kira voice called out.

"We can't. It's a trap. The Archangel is just a sacrifice! They are going to activate Cyclops which will destroy this entire area!" Murrue called out.

Kira thought for a moment.

"I understand. Please head to a safe distance." Kiras voice was neither panicked nor worried. It was calm and commanding.

Kira soon opened a link that would be connected to every communicator on the battle field. Including the ones of ZAFT.

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces! Please sis fighting and leave the area at once! Cyclops is about to be activated. I repeat please stop you're fighting and leave the area!" Kira shouted over the communication systems.

All were surprised and stunned.

The EA was terrified and betrayed that their own superiors would sacrifice them so willingly. ZAFT was suspicious on whether it was a trap or not.

Yzak who was also in the battle didn't believe one word. He was also surprised that it this new Gundam was defending the "Legged Ship".

'Could it be? The Strike pilot?' Yzak asked himself in his head.

"Don't listen to her! It's a trap! Continue to fight!" Yzak shouted and charged at the larger and more powerful MS.

Kira was surprised at the Duels attack. 'What's wrong with this guy?' Kira asked herself.

Dodging the shots admitted from the Duel Kira graceful spun and turned the Freedom through out the sky. Coming down her quickly and easily disarmed the Duel.

Yzak was shocked and humiliated at how quickly he was disarmed. Not in his right state of mind he still charged.

Kira saw him coming and took out her beam saber. She slashed her sword at the Duel, the beam aimed right for the cockpit

Yzak watched in utter horror as the object of his indefinite death slowly approached. With his suit disabled he could not deflect it. He was going to die. He screamed awaiting impact.

Just as Kira was about to cut through her long time enemy, she hesitantly lowered her sword so that only the Duels legs were only cut off. After that she turned the Freedom and delivered a swift and powerful kick to the Duel sending it towards the ocean.

"Go get out of here!" Kira shouted as a GINN arrived just in time to retrieve the Duel from falling in the water.

"She…didn't…but…why?" Yzak asked himself completely shocked that the other pilot didn't kill him.

**(A/N I can't remember the episode and I can't find a good enough summary so I am going to wing it alright!) **A few more GINNS attempted to attack but all met the same fate of the Duel. Kira to extra care so that only the machines where disarmed and none of the pilots were killed. The Archangel was busy trying to get as far away from the distance as possible. Other EA ships were enraged and though the crew cowards and traitors. ZAFT thought similar things but they weren't too concerned. All of a sudden the Earth started to shake. Others stopped fighting as the shaking became stronger. Kira notice it as well and made one final plea to the fighting forces.

"Everyone! Get out of here now! This whole area is going to be destroyed!" Kira called out before she too flew off the escape the blast.

No one seemed too concerned about fighting anymore as everyone began to panic and try and turn the ships around to flee. The larger war-ships were too large to make it out and they were engulfed in the powerful blast. Kira maneuvered her way to get back to the Archangel. She felt horrible as only a few GINNS and MS suits were able to make it out. She saw a ZAFT GINN lagging behind and grabbed it before it fell into the ocean. As predicted Cyclops was denudated and almost the entire area was destroyed.

**ZAFT Headquarters**

Athrun entered the mass building and began looking for the assigned guard he was to meet. He looked on and saw a soldier dressed in green waving to him.

"Athrun Zala?" The man asked. He was older than Athrun but not by much he was most likely in his early twenties.

"Yes." Athrun said and they both saluted.

Athrun looked around and saw many people seemed to be shocked and disturbed,

"What's wrong with everyone?" Athrun asked.

The other merely looked at Athrun in surprise. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Athrun asked very confused.

"About Miss Clyne?" The soldier asked in a confused tone. It was no mystery that Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne were engaged to be married.

Athrun shook his head, and motioned for the other to continue he was very confused and worried now.

The other sighed sadly. He clearly didn't want to be the one to tell Athrun what was going on.

"Miss Clyne is a traitor." He said sadly.

Athruns eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"It was announced not to long ago by Chairman Zala. Apparently Lacus helped an enemy spy escape and steal one of our new Mobile Weapons."

Athrun was shocked to say the least. Lacus would never do something like that.

"Unless." Athrun whispered.

"What?" The lower ranking soldier asked.

"Nothing, take me to Chairman Zala now." Athrun commanded and seemed very calm for someone whose fiancé was just branded a traitor.

The other left it alone though and nodded. And he began guiding Athrun to the Chairman office.

Athrun was led into the Chairman's office by two guards dressed in a green uniform. He walked into the fairly large office to see his father sitting in a large chair with an angered expression on his face. Athrun didn't think too much of it as his father was often frustrated and angered now a days.

Patrick Zala looked up to acknowledge Athrun and the two other guards saluted and left. Athrun watched to two leave and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable even if it was his own father.

"Father-"Athrun began but was cut off by a harsh tone.

"What did you just call me!" Patrick snapped at his son.

Athrun straightened his back like a good soldier and corrected himself. "Sorry Chairman Zala."

Patrick didn't say anything more and got up from his seat. "I assume that you have heard about Lacus."

Athrun nodded though it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"First off she is no longer your fiancée! She is nothing but a traitor to ZAFT and coordinator kind!" Patrick boomed.

Athrun flinched slightly but kept himself under control. "How do you know that she is a traitor? Do you have any proof?" Athrun asked.

"Of course I have proof! Why would I name one of our most influential figures a traitor if we didn't?" Patrick snapped.

Athrun didn't say anything just approached his father as he motioned for him to join him by the security monitors. Patrick explained that the screen they were watching showed the factories were the Justice and Freedom was kept. He zoomed in and showed Lacus and another unidentified soldier in a red elite uniform approach the Freedom.

Athrun looked on in total shock and amazement. He recognized the person immediately.

'Kira!' His mind screamed. He did indeed with out question see his fiancé give the Freedom to his best friend. He watched wide eyed as Kira climbed into the Freedom and took off.

Patrick stopped the tape and turned to Athrun. "As you can see that Lacus is indeed a traitor. Your first mission will be to get rid of her and then you will report back here and take the Justice to retrieve the Freedom." Patrick explained. He frowned darkly though at his sons obvious surprised and sadden expression. He shrugged it off as he assumed that Athrun was in love with Lacus. "If you can not retrieve the Freedom destroy it along with its pilot!" Patrick commanded.

Athrun numbly nodded and left with a salute.

**Archangel**

Everyone on the Archangel hastily made their way out of the ship to outside to see if it really was Kira.

Kiras friends were the first ones out and eagerly waited at the bottom of a hill for Kira to come down. The other crew members weren't far behind. Murrue and Mu were the last to come out and soon took their place outside with the others.

Kira who was at the top of a very large hill was knelt down beside the pilot of the GINN she had saved.

"Are you the-the pilot of that machine?" The other struggled to say.

Kira smiled and nodded.

The soldier dressed in a green pilot suit smiled weakly. "It would have been faster if you had let me die." Those were the last words as the pilot lost his strength and died.

Kiras eyes widen slightly in doubt. She felt anger course through her at once again failing to protect someone. She punched the ground in frustration. "Damn it!" She shouted and felt hot tears leak from her eyes.

She punched them back though, as she looked below her. She saw the Archangel and its crew members all waiting patiently for her to come down. She smiled slightly, and gabbed her helmet.

Everyone looked on with eager anticipation. They saw a red figure come down from the hill.

Murrue and Mu looked on and smiled. It was no doubt Kira. Everyone else began to whisper. All coming up with crazy possibilities of how Kira could have survived and gotten the new MS. Some even thought that she was a ghost.

Kira was greatly firstly by Mir and a few other crew members. Mir was almost in tears and the others shouted "Nice to see you" and "Congratulations!" Sai and Kuzzey were a bit behind but eventually met up with the rest.

"I am glad you're safe." Sai said as Kira approached.

"Same here" Kira said warmly.

Kira slowly approached the Captain and Commander.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Kira said warmly.

Murrue just smiled but Mu had a frown on his face.

"I'm glad that you are alright Kira." Murrue said warmly.

"Thank you." Kira said simply.

"Same goes for me kid." Mu said cheerfully but his frown soon returned.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked sensing the commanders' tension.

"I see that you went to ZAFT." Mu said staring at the ZAFT symbol on Kiras left arm. Everyone gasped and started whispering. Obviously many were conserved that Kira had joined ZAFT.

Kira smiled. "Yes, I did go to ZAFT but I am not a ZAFT soldier."

Everyone seemed to calm down after the statement.

"We should really get your machine into the hanger so that we can give it more power." Murrue said.

Kira looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Freedom doesn't need any power, it has an N-jammer canceller, and if any of you try to get any information on it I will leave and kill you. This machine was entrusted to me by a friend and I will not allow you to take any information on it."

Murrue nodded. "No on is to touch this machine unless instructed by Kira and only Kira!"

Kira smiled and thanked Murrue.

**Lacus Mansion**

Athrun was shocked when he arrived at the Clyne home. It was a mess. The entire home had been searched for Lacus and Siegel.

Athrun walked through the garden. He was slowly made his way through knocked over benches and tables. He didn't see Lacus anywhere.

Athrun really didn't know what he was going to do when he met up with Lacus. Yes he was made with her. She had let Kira get away. Though he was mad he didn't think he could bring himself to kill the girl.

Athrun started walking again not realizing that he had stopped to gather his thoughts. He made was about to turn back, sense there was obviously nothing here, when her heard a familiar sound.

"Haro! Haro!" a pink ball appeared and almost smacked Athrun in the face. Luckily he was fast enough to catch it. Athrun held the pink toy with his own good arm.

Athrun narrowed his eyes slightly in the memory of Lacus and how she was obsessed with the pink creature. He turned and ran across the garden out of the house; carry the pink ball with him.

"I hope I'm right." Athrun though. He had an idea of where Lacus would be but he wasn't sure.

**Archangel**

Kira flopped down on her old bed in the Archangel.

"Never thought I would miss this place." Kira chuckled to herself.

Just then the door hissed open.

Kira looked up to be greeted with Sai.

"Hello Sai!" Kira said cheerfully to her friend.

"Hello Kira, I just came to give you this." Sai said handing a small green and yellow bird over to Kira.

"Oh thank you so much Sai." Kira said happily.

"I didn't have the heart to turn it off after you left so I just kept it with me." Sai explained.

Kira just gave him a friendly hug of thanks.

"You better get some rest Kira." Sai said concerned.

"Yeah, I think your right." Kira said stretching.

Sai laughed at Kiras actions and left with a simple "good night".

Kira lay on the bed once Sai was out of the room.

"I hope Athrun doesn't freak out!" Kira said thoughtfully. She shrugged it off though Athrun wasn't the type of person to get angry.

Kira last thoughts before she fell asleep were a prayer that Lacus would be alright.

**White Sympathy Concert Hall**

Athrun stealthily made his way into the theater with out a sound. He could already here Lacus singing inside.

Normally Athrun would stop and listen to Lacus as she sang but he was too angry and confused to even think about it.

Athrun approached the stage. He could see Lacus sitting down singing her song. She was dressed in a blue costume that left her shoulders bare. It also had long arm pieces and a neck piece, her hair was done up in two large ponytails at the top of her head.** (A/N it's the costume she wears in the series) **Athrun slowly approached her as she stopped singing as the pink Haro was released from his hand and jumped into hers.

"Why hello Haro!" Lacus called to the small toy that repeated its name over and over again.

"Lacus!" Athrun called getting the girls attention.

"Hello Athrun it is very nice to see you again." Lacus said as naive as ever.

Athrun raised his gun and pointed at Lacus. "Why did you do it Lacus? Why did you let Kira get away?"

Lacus tipped her head to the side a little and looked at Athrun. "Kira didn't want to stay in PLANT anymore. So I gave her the Freedom so that she would have the power she needed."

Athrun felt his grip tighten on the gun but he did not fire. "I asked you to keep Kira there for a reason! She will fight for the naturals again! She will be used!" Athrun yelled at the small girl.

Lacus frowned. "It is that kind of talk that will make you and Kira enemies again. Kira wanted to protect the ones she loves. Isn't that what we all want? To protect? Kira doesn't want to fight you Athrun she cares for you very much, as do you." Lacus said softly.

"Of course I care for Kira she is me best friend!" Athrun shouted confused.

"I believe that you care for her more than that Athrun." Lacus said softly her eyes showing understanding.

Athruns eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

Lacus frowned again. "I can see it Athrun. You love Kira very much, but you put your duty before anything else. Athrun Zala of ZAFT what is it that you fight for? Your fathers' orders? Medals?"

Athrun felt his grip on the gun loosen slightly. What did he fight for?

"I fight to avenge my mother and to protect the ones I care about." Athrun said though it was weak.

Lacus smiled. "Kira is very smart. She was able to see past the differences in her and her natural friends and parents. She fights for what she believes in not what others tell her."

Athrun lowered his gun but did not put it away.

"So Athrun will you kill me? Your enemy, you have attempted the same to Kira will you kill me for the good of ZAFT?" Lacus asked strongly.

Athrun looked at the ground. "I never wanted to fight Kira. If I continue to follow ZAFT then I will only end up hurting more of my friends. It that what your saying?" Athrun asked in a small quiet voice.

"All I am saying is that if you don't choose wisely you will only end up fighting Kira again." Lacus said

"Miss Lacus!" A voce called.

Athrun and Lacus looked to see a man in a ZAFT uniform come up to Lacus.

"All is ready it's time to go." He said

"Thank you very much." Lacus said to the man standing up.

"I hope to see you again Athrun!" Lacus called and waved good bye to Athrun.

Athrun smiled. He turned and dashed out of the building, he knew what he had to do.

**Archangel Bridge**

"Where to now Captain?" A crew member asked

"We can't return to the EA as we are no considered traitors for leaving the battle field. We will go to Orb." Murrue said in a commanding voice.

"Are you sure?" another crew member asked.

"I am sure they will remember us. Head to Orb at once!" Murrue commanded.

"Yes Captain!' All saluted.

Meanwhile

Kira stirred slightly in her sleep. She had not bothered to change out of her uniform and get under the covers as it was still day outside.

"Birdie!" Tori chirped as it circled the room.

Kira was tossing and turning she was shouting incurrent things in her sleep.

"No…stop….Athrun…don't…kill…Lacus…Orb…Cagalli!"

Kira then bolted up sweat on her face and neck.

"It was just a dream!" Kira comforted herself.

'Something is going to happen…but what?' Kira asked herself before falling back to sleep.

**ZAFT Headquarters**

Athrun headed towards the Justice like he was suppose to. He told his father that he wasn't able to look for Lacus and that his time would be better spent looking for the Freedom before it did any damage.

Athrun was walking fast then normal but was able to keep him self from sprinting down the halls. Many officers looked at him strangely as he had an expression of deep thought and confusion on his face.

When he finally made it to the platform he saw someone he was not expecting to see. Nicols father was standing there looking at the Justice.

"Ah Athrun there you are." The man said taking Athruns presents into notice.

"Hello sir." Athrun said politely. He had only met the man a few times and now after Nicols death he felt so guilty.

"I heard that you are heading back to earth to retrieve the Freedom." The man said looking at Athrun.

"I am." Athrun said truthfully.

"It's shameful isn't it? Why would someone go against their own like that?"

Athrun kept his head down. "Sometimes you can't help but get swept up into things larger than you are." Athrun said sadly thinking of Kira.

"That is true. I am sure no one knows this better than you young people. You have done so much and at such a young age." The man said thoughtfully. Athrun knew he was thinking of his dead son.

"I am sorry for what happened to Nicol." Athrun said sadly.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, this is war. Besides you have already taken his revenge." The older man said giving a small smile.

Athrun didn't know why he said it but he just couldn't lie about Kiras death anymore. It made him feel like he really did kill her by telling everyone that she was dead. "Actually, I didn't."

The other looked surprised.

"I didn't kill the Strike pilot she still lives." Athrun said heavily.

"What? How?" The man said very confused.

Athrun figured that telling the man that he was friends with the pilot and ended up taking her to PLANT wasn't a good idea. "I saw the video of Lacus and the pilot. I recognized the pilots face even though I had only seen her once before. It was her."

The man frowned. It was hard to tell if he was just thinking or he was deeply upset that his sons' killer was somewhere out there. "I see. Well best of luck."

Athrun nodded and saluted the man before climbing into the Justice.

"Kira…what are you thinking?" He thought before he launched himself into space.

To be continued…..

**A/N I never liked the fact that Athrun kept his medal even after he found out Kira was alive. I found really sleazy of him. I also don't like how Lacus as so much power for being a pop idol. Don't get me wrong I love her and everything but come on, that's like Brittney Spears having that kind of authority! (Shudders) Not a pretty thing. Any who I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! I took you guys' suggestion on using an internet dictionary and it worked! **

**Love you all!**

**Review! Review!**


	12. A New Enemy

**Chapter 12**

**A New Enemy**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N This story is going to stray more away from the original timeline**

Cagalli ran through the corridors of the Archangel at a speed that surprised even her. She stopped for no one. She didn't care that she was in her uniform and that others seeing their Princess running through the hallways like a maniac could be a problem. All she was concerned for was proving if the rumors were true or not.

**Flash Back**

_Cagalli watched as the Archangel came into port. She was happy that they were changing sides but Cagalli couldn't help but frown as she saw the large war-ship coming closer and closer with each passing second._

_She had heard that Kira was killed in a battle against ZAFT. Another boy was also killed. Well not killed exactly they were MIA but everyone knew that you were as good as dead with that label. She had cried when she first found out. Kira was a close friend of hers and she couldn't bear the thought. She told herself for days that it was going to be ok, that it would stop hurting; after all she didn't even know Kira all that well. _

_Something inside her though told her it was more than just a friend missing a friend, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had thought many times of when the war was over that she and Kira could be friends, real friends not war comrades. She didn't have many friends being raised as a princess many thought her to be stuck up and her short temper didn't make things any easer._

"_Miss Cagalli what are you doing?" Cagalli turned to see a low ranking soldier standing behind her._

"_I am just watching the Archangel come into port." Cagalli said before Turing back to the window._

"_I see. I heard that they have and spectacular pilot! I have heard some pretty amazing things about the battles he fought." The soldier said starting a conversation._

"_She." Cagalli said._

"_What?" _

"_The pilot is a girl. She was the pilot of the Strike, but she was killed." Cagalli said a bit annoyed._

"_Oh I heard that the pilot was alive, in fact I believe that Erica Simmons is meeting with him…I mean her…Later."_

_Cagallis eyes widened at that. "What? Are you sure?" Cagalli asked strongly._

_The soldier looked taken back but he nodded. "Yes Miss Cagalli I had heard that the pilot was going to meet with Miss Simmons sometime later this evening." _

_Cagalli frowned and though carefully. She didn't want to get her hopes up. After all this was a low ranking soldier, he could have been fed wrong information or he could be going on some wacky rumor._

_Cagalli didn't bother with formalities and bolted towards the Archangel. The only way to find out was to see for her own. _

**End Flashback**

So here Cagalli was running down the hallways trying to get to the Archangel as soon as possible.

Cagalli finally made her way past a stretcher that had a wounded man laying on it. He was covered in blood and bandages. Cagalli did her best not to look and ran into the elevator once they were out.

Arriving on her desired floor she ran out. She started turning down hallways when she caught a glimpse of brown hair through the corner of her eye. Skidding to a halt and almost falling backwards she turned her self around and charged towards the other.

"Kira!" She shouted trying to get the other girls attention.

Kira who was walking down the corridors turned at her name being called. She turned just in time to see Cagalli lung at her. Apparently coordinator reflexes weren't fast enough this time and both girls came crashing down with a loud "THUDD!"

Cagalli had wrapped her arms around the taller girl and sobbed, **(A/N Femme Kira is as tall as normal Kira) **

"You moron!" Cagalli sobbed.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted in shock.

"I…I…I thought that you were dead!" Cagalli cried looking up to give Kira a heated glare.

Kira only sat slightly. Cagalli rose off the other girl and held her hand out to help Kira up.

"If you ever do something so stupid again I swear that you will wish you were shot down by the enemy." Cagalli growled darkly.

Kira only chuckled nervously.

**With Athrun**

Athrun was flying as fast as the Justice would go. He slowed down though after re-entry. He needed time to collect his thoughts.

He was beginning to question himself and ZAFT. Had he really been so blind by duty and revenge that he failed to see Kiras point of view? He was constantly remembering what Lacus has said to him.

'_Kira is very smart. She was able to look past the differences between her and naturals.'_

Athrun shook that thought aside for the moment. Kira didn't look past differences because she was smart she did because she was naive and good-natured. She accepted everyone. Even when they were little Kira would never say a harsh word about anyone. She didn't believe in evil, she thought there was good in everyone. He had spent many nights hating the naturals for all that they had done. They started the war, killed his mother, along with countless others, the used nuclear weapons on them, and they manipulated Kira.

'I need to talk to you!' Athrun screamed inside his head as he was filled with Kira and Lacus words. He felt confusion and doubt bottling up but suppressed and irritated scream and continued flying.

**Battle Field with Kira**

Kira flew across the sky desperately trying to stop the EA from getting to close to Orb. It wasn't working as well as she wanted though. Even though she had the Freedom it took a lot of concentration to not kill anyone, plus with the viscous attacks she couldn't do it on her own.

Not to far away some Astrays' (please forgive me if I spelt that wrong) were doing their best to fight off. Kira came once she finished off the last of the MS that were getting in the way. She flew down and the Freedom gracefully spun and dodged as she finished off the enemy pilots for Orb.

The four Astray looked on with bewilderment and astonishment as Kira attacked dodged and countered in record time.

"Wow."

"Incredible."

"Who does she do that?"

Were the shocked exclaims of the Orb pilots.

Kira was making good time. The real problem for now was the large battle ships from the EA.

"I have to do something quick." Kira said to herself as she tried to get closer to the Archangel. They had become separated to the point that it was almost critical. Kira wasn't even sure if she would still be picked up by radar.

Kira was surprised at how many ships there were. Even this far back there was still reinforcements coming in. Though they looked like War-Ships Kira soon notice that none of them were loaded with cannons and no MS were coming out to engage. Kira figured that they were merely supply ships so that the others would have to worry about anything if they where to be pushed back.

Kira decided that since they were no threat at the moment so she turned to head back from the Archangel.

The Freedom was no more than a few miles away when her radar went off. Turning back around she was greeted with a well aimed shot that she was barely able to dodge.

"What the?" Kira cried as she maneuvered to ovoid other shot that were well aimed and persisted.

Kira finally able to get a better look at her opponent the sight shocked her to almost death.

What? How? It can't be? These thoughts ran through Kiras head like a broken record.

"Couldn't be." Kira whispered but then dodged another attack and spun the Freedom around prepared to defend herself.

**Archangel**

The Archangel was in a panic. They were not holding up to well. They weren't exactly losing the battle but a few more hits could prove other wise.

"Where is Kira?" Murrue shouted over the commotion of commands and shouts.

"We have lost contact. The Freedom isn't even in radar distance any more." A bridge member said.

Murrue frowned as others started questioning if Kira had betrayed them or if she was shot down.

"Enough! We will have to continue with out her. What is the Archangel Damage report?"

"About 30 of the ship is damaged ma'am." Sai said.

Murrue took a deep breath and tried to relax her senses. She knew that Kira wouldn't betray them so she was deeply worried that she had been shot down, but this was the EA. Kira had gone up against the best of ZAFT and had waltz away with nothing more than a scratch.

"Where are you Kira?" Murrue whispered.

"Continue forward and aim the missals at the main ship!" Murrue called.

"Yes Ma'am." Was her reply.

**To be continued…….**

**A/N I am so sorry for the short chapter and long wait for it. I have a BIG medical exam coming up….well not an exam more like a REALLY large test. But anyways I have that coming up in about a week and a couple of days. So I won't be able to update for awhile. I apologize. I will try and make the next one a long one so that I may redeem myself.**

**I don't like how this one came out so flame all you want.**

**Again Sorry!**

**Till next time!**


	13. Reunited

**Chapter 13**

**Reunited**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**(A/N just so there is no confusion I am not putting the drug pilots from the EA in this story. Sorry if you were waiting to see them. The other pilots are my own creation and they will cause the timeline to change.)**

"Couldn't be." Kira whispered but then dodged another attack and spun the Freedom around prepared to defend herself.

Kira watched wide eyed as four MS charged towards her. She was able to dodge the attacks but she wasn't able to do it as easily as before in fact she was having some difficulty.

'Damn!' Kira thought as she was forced back into a defensive stance.

Kira tried getting below them to try and get a clear shot but they just followed and being out numbered Kira wasn't having much luck.

'Are these natural?' Kira asked herself. She had never met or fought a natural with so much skill, not even Mu La Fllaga was this accurate.

Kira spun, whirled, dipped and fired. She was making some progress she was able to get a hit on one of the machines causing it to loose its shield and main cannon.

They just kept coming though. It seemed that every time Kira landed a shot they would come back even angrier and aggressive.

Kira who was starting to get very tired from the battle as well as from fighting before began to worry.

"I can't keep this up." Kira muttered as she dodged another shot. She paused for moment as the others did it seemed she wasn't the only one running out of breath. After a few moments the communication line opened up.

"What's the matter getting tired all ready?" A male voice mocked. Kira frowned at the statement but didn't reply.

"Come on hot shot we came all this way just to fight and you can't even keep up." Another voice came it was male but obviously different from the accent.

Kira gritted her teeth in annoyance but kept her mouth shut this was no time to loose her focus over a silly thing like anger. She sent the Freedom forward and broke through their formation and finally got a good shot at one of the Mobile suits. It was look very similar to the blitz only bigger and was a dark green color. She disarmed it in record time. Unfortunately this caused her to be open for and attack and another MS charged towards her.

Kira blocked the attack and pushed the other away. Just as she was doing this Kira could see in what seemed like slow motion at the moment a beam saber coming towards from a large red mobile suit. Kira knew she wouldn't be able to move in time and she couldn't counter it with the other MS still charging. Kira closed her eyes and waited for impact.

'I'm going to die!' Kira screamed in her head. After what seemed like hours Kira opened her eyes. 'Why aren't I dead?' Kira questioned and looked up.

What she saw shocked to her to no end until a familiar voice came over the communicator.

"Kira! Are you alright?" the voice came in panic and worry.

Kira smiled brightly. "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks Athrun." Kira said as she saw the justice slice the Mobile Suit in half saving her life.

The three remaining pilots seemed to be shocked with the arrival of the new Gundam but soon charged obviously furious about their comrades' death.

Both Kira and Athrun saw the attack and both began countering. The enemy pilots where still with the number advantage but with one of them gone and Kira and Athrun working together they were forced to retreat in only a few minutes.

Kira sighed deeply as she watched the enemy retreat.

"Kira. I need to talk to you." Athrun said over the radio in a serious voice.

Kira sighed again. She knew something like this was going to happen. "Follow me. We'll talk at the Archangel."

There was a long pause like Athrun was hesitating but in a few minutes he agreed and they started heading towards the Archangel.

**Archangel Bridge**

Murrue relaxed finally after the battle. They were able to defeat the enemy with the help of some reinforcements from Orb.

"Have you contacted the Freedom yet?" Murrue asked.

"Yes ma'am Kira is coming this way as we speak but there is and unidentified Mobile Suit with her." A crew member said.

Everyone gasped slightly.

Murrue frowned but nodded. "I trust Kiras judgment do not engage them.

"Are you sure?" the lower ranking officer asked.

"Yes allow them to inter our hangers." Murrue said and left the room and started heading towards the hanger.

**Archangel Hanger**

The Justice and Freedom made their way into the hanger. Kira was the first to exit her machine and she waited patiently at the bottom of the Justice for Athrun.

A mechanic came over to Kira. "Hey who's this?" He asked pointing a finger at the red machine.

"A friend." Kira said monotone.

The mechanic gave Kira a weird look. Kira was acting strangely in his opinion but shrugged it off and left to check the damage on the Freedom.

Athrun finally came down and greeted Kira. He removed his helmet and gave Kira a stern look. Kira wasn't fazed by it and glared.

"Why did you do it?" Athrun asked in a small voice his face softening.

Kiras glare softened and she looked away almost ashamed of what she did. "I'll tell you but not here. Come with me." Kira said and grabbed Athruns' arm and dragged him out of the hanger and right past the captain, but before she did she gave Murrue a nod indicating that she would explain everything later.

Kira continued to lead Athrun by his arm through the Archangel corridors. Several officers gave worried and angry looked at seeing Athrun in a ZAFT uniform but they shrugged it off seeing as he was with Kira.

Kira came to a stop at a door and let go of Athruns arm to punch in a code for the door release. After the door opened with a hiss. Kira grabbed Athrun again and led him inside.

**Kiras Room**

Kira locked the door just in case some nosey person came in with out warning. She then turned to Athrun.

"Athrun I know this is hard for you to understand but I couldn't stay in ZAFT and do nothing." Kira said looking Athrun in the eye.

Athrun frowned slightly. "You didn't have to do nothing in ZAFT you could have joined."

Kira winced at the thought of joining ZAFT. "You know what I mean."

Athruns eyes blazed dangerously. He grabbed Kira by the upper arms and shook her roughly "No! I don't understand! At least not completely. You say you want to protect your friends and loved ones. That I understand. But what I don't understand is why you fight for naturals! You are a coordinator!"

Kira winced again this time from pain. Athrun was shaking her hard and hurting her. "Athrun, don't you get it! It doesn't matter if they are naturals or if I'm a coordinator I will protect them no matter what!" Kira cried.

Athruns eyes soften a bit but his hands remained griped to Kiras arms.

"You are loyal to ZAFT that I understand. Your mother was killed and your father is the leader of the PLANTS, but are you really willing to kill every natural? Even innocent people who had nothing to do with the war? Like civilians and children?" Kira asked looking at Athrun.

Athrun looked taken back by the question. He never really thought about what would happen if they won the war as silly as it may sound. He didn't hate all naturals. Just the ones that were involved with the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. He never dreamed that he might one day be ordered to kill children and civilians.

Kira smiled and hugged Athrun tightly. "You are my best friend Athrun. I don't want to fight you, never. But….if you try to kill what's important to me then I will fight with everything I have. I never wanted to kill you, but after you killed Tolle I wanted revenge. I wanted to take your life because one of my friends couldn't live anymore; I wanted someone else to feel the pain of lose." Kira said and started crying softly, her body shaking every now and then.

Athrun returned the hug and buried his face in Kiras hair. Inhaling slightly to smell the fragrance of her shampoo. "I never wanted to kill you either. I just couldn't stand the fact that you chose the naturals over me. And after you killed Nicol I knew you weren't coming back. I wanted to avenge Nicol and get rid of you so I wouldn't have to fight you anymore. I'm so sorry that I didn't understand sooner." Athrun said and felt his own tears coming but held them back.

Kira smiled a sad smile and pulled away out of the embrace. Athrun reached over to wipe a few stray tears. Kira blushed at the contact but tried to hide her uneasiness by changing the subject.

"Is Lacus alright?" Kira asked not looking at Athrun.

Athrun frowned and looked away also. "She has been branded a traitor. I was even sent to kill her." Kira snapped her head at this a looked at Athrun to see his face turned away.

Placing a hand on Athruns shoulder and swallowing thickly Kira asked "You didn't…I mean she's your….what happened?"

Athrun gave a sad smile and looked at Kira. "Don't worry I didn't harm her. She is alright I believe for the moment." Athrun said weakly and watched as Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good, I would hate for something to happen to her because of me. I am sorry." Kira said timidly.

"It's not your fault. I know that you didn't ask Lacus to get involved but she did anyway. You have nothing to be sorry for." Athrun said tipping Kiras chin to look at him when she bowed her head.

"It's not just that." Kira said quietly.

"Huh?" Athrun asked confused.

"I mean aren't you sad or mad?" Kira asked looking at Athrun with big wide eyes.

Athrun felt his heart ach at the sad and depressed look on Kiras face like she had done something unforgivable. "Why would I be sad? She is safe. And she made this decision on her own so I am not mad with you."

Kira sighed. "That's not what I mean. She is your fiancée after all."

Athrun frowned. He did care for Lacus but he was not in love. "Our relationship was decided for us by our parents. Politics and such. I care for her yes but nothing more that a sisterly love or close friendship." Athrun said and then paused thinking if he should continue. Kira gave him a look that told him to continue. She must have realized that he had more to say.

Taking a deep breath Athrun decided to take the jump. "I could never have such feeling for her. I already love someone else." Athrun said in an almost whisper staring deep into Kiras eyes.

Kira looked confused for a moment but then shock as well as a deep blush took over when she figured out what Athrun meant.

"A-Athrun! I-I don't know what to say." Kira stammered not daring to look away from Athruns intense gaze.

Athrun sighed and cupped Kiras right cheek with his hand. "You don't have to say anything. I understand if you don't feel the same. After all we have been through I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Kira placed a hand on Athruns that was on her face. "I could never hate you…at least not literally." Kira said giving a small smile.

That was all Athrun needed to hear and leaned forwards and planted a firm but gentle kiss against Kiras lips.

Kira was shocked at the sudden action. She had never been kissed before. She looked at Athruns closed eyes and couldn't help but let hers flutter close also. She was new at this but she kissed Athrun back.

Athrun who was thrilled beyond thinkable that Kira was responding to the kiss. He began to move his lips against Kiras and Kira followed imitating his actions. The kiss started to grow a little more aggressive before Kira pulled away slowly. Her eyes looked away shyly and she was blushing madly but despite that she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry." Athrun said also blushing.

Kira blushed even more and touched her lips subconsciously. "That was my first kiss." Kira said in a hushed voice.

Athrun looked surprised but smiled at the pride he felt at being her fist kiss. "So you liked it?"

Kira blushed an even darker red if it were possible and nodded. "Did you?" Kira couldn't help but ask.

Athrun smiled and hugged the shy girl in front of him. "I think I liked it more than you would understand." He laughed.

Kira smiled and her blush went down a bit but stayed plastered on her face.

**Meanwhile**

The dark lit room was quiet except for the taping and scratching of pen writing on paper. A lone figure was sitting at a wooden desk in a far corner. The figure was concealed in a long coat with the hood pulled over their head. After several minutes the figure stopped their writing and folded the paper neatly and placed it into an envelope.

The silence of the room was interrupted when the door opened with a low creak.

"Everything is ready we should be going now." A young man dressed in a green uniform called pocking his head into the room.

"Thank you." The figure said in a small voice that almost broke only to return to being strong.

The boy seemed to sense the others distress. "Once again I am sorry….about your father."

The figure said nothing but got up to follow the other. They walked out of the house and entered the darkness of the street. Their only light a few lamp posts. A car was waiting for them.

The boy opened the door to allow the other in.

A small "thank you" was his reply. He nodded and then climbed into the drivers' seat.

**To be continued…..**

**A/N Alright I felt bad by not being able to update so I wrote this chapter. I am very proud of it sense it has my first Kira and Athrun lovey dovey scene. I now it was a little corny and cliché but hey it was all I could come up with on such little time. Well I wrote this in one sitting and it took me 2 hours. I hoped you like it and I will try to at least get the basic ideas down pact for the next chapter so that when I write my test I can update soon.**

**Got to Study! Bye Bye!**

**Drop me a review. Love it? Hate it?**

**P.S: Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling.**


	14. Athruns Choice

**Chapter 14**

**Athruns Choice**

**Summary- What of Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Kira and Athrun came out of Kiras' room a bit disheveled, Kira had a slight blush on her face and Athrun was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to go talk with the captain. I think I would be best if you came as well." Kira said once her face returned to normal.

"Oh? Why is that?" Athrun asked curious.

"Well not that I don't think you can't handle yourself but I'm not to sure that many wouldn't be to happy that a ZAFT soldier is on board this ship." Kira said smiling but it not quite meeting her eyes.

Athrun frowned a bit but then nodded and followed Kira down the hall.

**Murrues Office**

"So what do you think that ZAFT soldier plans on doing here?" Mu asked Murrue as he sipped his coffee.

Murrue sighed. "I don't know. I trust Kira but the fact still remains that we have a ZAFT soldier on board. We could take him as our prisoner."

Mu smiled. "I don't think that Kira would let us do that."

Murrue turned to the other. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know anything for certain but I think that Kira knows that kid from somewhere else." Mu said.

Murrue gave Mu a look of confusion but just about as she was about to say something they were interrupted by someone at the door.

"Who is it?" Murrue asked.

"Kira Yamato." Came Kiras voice on threw the communication devise.

"Come in." Murrue said. No sooner Kira and Athrun entered the plainly decorated room.

Murrue smiled slightly. "I believe that you have some explaining to do."

Kira nodded. She and Athrun began to explain what happened. Every now and then they would be interrupted by a question that would be answered by either one of them. After they finished there was an awkward pause.

Murrue cleared her throat. "I thank you for helping Kira on several occasions but we still have a major dilemma on our hands."

Kira and Athrun looked on with question.

Murrue continued. "What are you planning on doing? Will you return to ZAFT? Or do you plan on staying here? As you must have figured out the Archangel is no longer a part of the EA but that of Orb. Since Orb is a neutral nation you have a choice."

Athrun looked down and seemed to be in deep though.

Kira looked at him with a sad expression and then turned away. She knew what Athrun would do. He would return to ZAFT. She felt tears forming in her eyes but pushed them back.

"If it is alright with you I would like some time to think about this." Athrun strong voice came. Everyone in the room looked on with shock. They were not expecting this.

Mu smiled. "That's alright with us but don't take to long we will most likely wont be staying here for to long."

Athrun nodded and he and Kira left the room once they were dismissed.

Once out of the room Mu turned to Murrue. "Do you think he will return to ZAFT?"

Murrue sighed. "I really don't know. He seems to be torn between two."

Mu nodded and then smiled. "I think they look cute together." Then he left the room leaving a gaping Murrue.

**Hanger**

"You don't have to do this." Kira said after a lengthily silence.

Athrun turned to her and have Kira confused look.

"I know that you are loyal to ZAFT you don't have to consider not going back to make me feel better." Kira said a little more harshly than she would have liked.

Athrun eyes widened. 'She thinks I'm just doing this out of pity.' He thought.

"Kira I'm not considering this because I pity you or anything, I am starting to question my fathers ideals. I mean he tried to kill Lacus." Athrun said.

Kira felt a ting of jealously when she heard Athrun say Lacus but kept it to herself and nodded. "I'm sorry I should have known better."

Athrun smiled and gave Kira peck on the cheek. "I'm going to talk to the captain and ask if I can remain on the Archangel. I don't want to fight you anymore. We can end the war together."

Kira gave a small smile and nodded and drifted towards the Freedom.

Athrun watched Kira go and then turned to talk with the captain.

He was lucky enough to see her just as she entered the hanger.

"Excuse me." Athrun called.

"Oh, Hello Athrun." Murrue said.

"Hello. I have made a decision and I would like to remain on the Archangel." Athrun said firmly.

Murrue nodded. "Very well then. I think it will be a real benefit to have you and Kira out there together. I fear sometimes for Kira since she does most and on several occasions all the fighting. Bur now with Mu in the Strike and you two with your new Gundams I can rest a little easier."

Athrun frowned. He still didn't like the idea of Kira fighting.

"Perhaps Kira could sit out on a few battles. I mean she doesn't have any military training, like me and the lieutenant." Athrun suggested.

Murrue looked at Athrun and then started laughing.

Athrun was confused; he didn't see what was so funny.

"Believe me Athrun Kira won't sit back and do nothing. Even though she is kind-hearted and good-natured she is as stubborn as can be. She wont allow her self to be a by stander not while she can make a difference." Murrue said and then left Athrun standing.

Athrun felt stupid for a moment. He knew that Kira would never even think of such a possibility. He then smiled Kira never stopped surprising him.

"I still worry." He murmured and then floated to where Kira was going over some calculations.

**To be continued…..**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really know where to go from the last chapter so I was getting Athruns decision to stay with the Archangel out of the way some suggestions would be great as I am experiencing some MAJOR writers block! I finished my test! HURRAY! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review! Review! **

**Buh-Bye**


	15. Hello Again

**Chapter 15**

**Hello Again**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Athrun P.O.V**

'Where did she go off to?' I wondered. It seemed that every time I found Kira the moment I turned my back she was gone again.

I was slowly accepted into the Archangel. Even though I have only been here for a few days. I suppose it has to do with me being a friend of Kira that I was so easily accepted. I am currently wandering through the corridors looking for the only other coordinator on the ship…well that I am aware of anyways.

"Athrun!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. Sure enough when I turned a familiar brunette with violet eyes was standing not to far away.

"Kira! There you are, I have been looking for you." I said in a slightly annoyed voice. Kira didn't seem to notice and grabbed my arm and was practically dragging me to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Kira seemed to hesitate like she was thinking but soon replied. "We are going to where they keep prisoners." Kira said in strangely and almost eerie calm way. I felt a wave of panic over come me. 'Is Kira going to make me a prisoner?' I thought. I knew that it was a ridiculous thing to even consider in the back of my mind but I needed to be sure.

"W-What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to throw you into a cell or anything. There is someone I think you mite want to meet." Kira said turning to look at me.

I gave a confused look but said nothing else. I just allowed her to drag me down the corridors.

After several twist and turns we finally got to our destination. 'This ships a lot bigger than I thought.' I mused to myself.

Before I knew it we had stopped in front of a cell. "What are we doing here?" I asked still not understanding.

"Athrun?" I voice came from inside the cell. I practically whipped around at the voice.

"DEARKA!" I shouted in both surprise and horror.

**PLANTS**

Patrick Zala was currently in his office working away like always. Every now and then he would pause and look at a photo that was placed on his desk in a metal frame. It was picture of his son and late wife. His face almost gave off a gentle glow as he looked upon it before it hardened once again and he returned to his work.

A knock at the door disturbed him from his busy typing and he looked up and gave a small glare at the door before asking the other to enter.

"Chairman Zala." I man in a green uniform saluted.

Patrick gave a nod of acknowledgement but did not look up from his work.

"State your business." Came the firm reply.

"Yes sir. I came to inform you that your son and the Justice have not returned." I the soldier said and stood tall.

Patrick stopped typing and turned to the low ranking soldier.

"You disrupted me to tell me this. I know that he hasn't returned because he has not yet destroyed the Freedom." Patrick said. He was in no mood to deal with this man or any other. He knew that Athrun had not returned though it annoyed him that he wasn't able to find and destroy the Freedom yet.

"It's more than that sir. Athrun was to report to a base on earth but never did we fear that he may have been shot down as the Justice hasn't been spotted or reported in any battles or areas." The younger man said.

Patrick looked at the man with a cold glare. "I understand I will look into it. You haven't tried contacting Athrun have you?"

The soldier nodded. "On several occasions sir. There is no response."

Patrick nodded and sent the man away.

He looked back at the picture of is wife Lenore and Athrun. He picked it up and glared at the face of his son.

"You better not have betrayed me." Patrick growled under his breath and placed the photograph back on his desk.

He then grabbed his coat and left his study.

**Athrun P.O.V**

I can't believe it. Dearka was sitting right in front of me. He was not handcuffed or tied down he was just sitting on the cot that was provided in the cell.

"Athrun….what are you doing here? Did they capture you as well?" Dearka asked and looked form me to Kira. "Who's the girl?"

I was dumbfounded. Dearka was captured.

I realized that I had better start talking "This is Kira." I said indicating to Kira who was standing next to me and giving me a confused and concerned stare at my speechless state.

Dearka just smiled his cocky grin and turned his attention to Kira. "First that short haired girl and now you! Damn now I know why so many join the EA." Dearka said playfully.

"You mean Mir?" Kira said obviously not aware of the meaning of the comment Dearka just said.

"Yeah I think that was her name." Dearka said scratching his head in thought.

"You were captured." I stated as I knew the answer.

Dearka turned to me. "Yeah, I haven't been left off yet since there were some problems when the ship changed sides so I was technology still a prisoner of the EA. I'm being released once we dock though."

I nodded in understanding.

"So what are you doing here Athrun? I thought that you had killed the Strike pilot so I figured that you were in PLANT getting some kind of reward." Dearka said.

I grimaced but shook my head. "I didn't kill the Strike pilot although many in PLANT believe that I did." I answered honestly.

Dearka looked shocked. "You mean he survived that attack? Wow! I hope I get to see him before I dock I want to meet this guy!"

I smiled slightly. "You already have." I looked at Kira for a moment but she was staring at the floor in what seemed to be deep thought.

"What? I have? When?" Dearka said shooting me a confused glare.

I didn't say anything. If Kira wanted him to know that she was the enemy pilot of the Strike then she would tell him. It was not my place.

"She." Came Kiras voice as she looked up again.

"What?" Dearka asked.

"You called the pilot of the Strike a he. The pilot is a girl." Kira said confidently.

"What? A girl?" Dearka said looking at Kira.

Kira nodded in approval. "I'm the pilot of the Strike…well I was the pilot of the Strike."

"YOU? NO WAY!" Dearka shouted in astonishment. I smiled and Kira nodded.

Dearka took a few second to absorb the information but he soon flashed Kira a thumbs up. "Wow! Well you are one hell of a pilot! You sure gave us a good run for our money." Dearka said cheerfully though I could still see some slight resentment. After all Kira did kill Nicol.

I wasn't the only one who notices as I saw Kiras eyes look away in guilt.

"You still haven't answered my question." Dearka said.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Dearka asked with intense curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "I have decided to stay with the Archangel. Some things are going on in PLANT and ZAFT that I just don't trust or agree with. I believe that staying with Orb will allow me a better understanding of what I should be fighting for." O explained.

Dearka gave me a confused glance but then nodded.

"I agree with you there. Things are getting a little out of hand and fishy in ZAFT. I think I may also stay. But I haven't decided yet." Dearka said in more wisdom than I thought he had.

We talked for a little bit more. Dearka said a few comments about Kiras appearance after she left to give us some time alone, and it took all my will power not to leap inside the cage and break his nose. Fortunately for Dearka he notices my displeasure in the conversation and apologized and dropped the subject but he didn't stop grinning for some reason.

"Well I hope everything works out for you Athrun, though I won't say anything you should really think of a way to talk to your father." Dearka said yawning and stretching out on the cot.

I nodded and left to go find Kira.

I made my way back to the room Kira and I shared. Many were cautious about a boy and a girl sharing a room but no one seemed to keen on sharing a room with a former enemy so Kira was really the only option besides a cell.

I walked into the room to see Kira asleep on her own bed. Tori were gently pecking at her bangs in what seemed to be a comforting motion. I smiled and waked over to the bed carefully. Kira was never a heavy sleeper when we were kids and it seemed it followed through to her teen years, cause as I expected Kira began to stir.

"Mmph." Came a tired murmured. I chuckled slightly Kira could act like such a kid sometimes.

"Athrun?" Kira called she was now sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

"No…it's alright. What time is it?" She asked she seemed more awake but her eyes were still slightly disoriented from sleep.

I shrugged I had no idea what time it was but I could only assume it was late as I saw how dark it was from the windows.

"I don't know." I said simply and sat on my own bed.

Kira looked at me and smiled. "How is your friend?"

I shrugged. "He's fine. He is going to be released once we dock."

Kira nodded. "That would be sometime tomorrow."

I couldn't help but stare at Kira. She seemed trouble by something but I couldn't figure out what. "Is there something wrong?"

Kira looked away from me. "Murrue told me what you said." Kira said plainly.

I was confused. "What?"

"She told me that you suggested that I sit out on some of the battles." Kira said coldly and glared at me.

Suddenly the memory came flooding back. "Kira, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kira snorted in what seemed to be either annoyance or disbelief, either way it wasn't very lady like. "Why would you even say something like that?" Kira asked still glaring at me.

I wanted nothing more than to cower away from the intense violet gaze that bore holes into my body. Kira had many strong attributes but her eyes were the strongest. One look could brighten your day, make you feel safe, or in my case make you want to cower under your bed like a child.

"Kira I didn't mean anything by it…it's just that, well you don't have nay military training and…" I was half expecting to be interrupted by a fuming Kira but Kira wasn't like that she would allow me to speak. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kira seemed to calm down. She was no longer glaring but I could still feel you tension like I would a punch to the gut.

"Athrun, I am grateful that you don't want anything bad to happen to me. But understand that just because you have military training and I don't doesn't mean I can't fight just as well."

I wanted t protest and tell Kira that I forbid her to put her life into danger but that would only cause more problems.

"Neither will alone, nor strength alone. You need both to fight." Kira said and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that Kira I couldn't stop Kira from fighting even if I hog tied her. She would find someway to get free from the ropes that bounded her.

I smiled and laid down on my own bed. We said our goodnights. We would be in Orbs capital tomorrow and Kira said she wanted me to meet someone. I had no idea who but I was looking forward to it.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself the pleasure of forgetting everything that was happing.

There was no war for the time being.

**To be continued………**

**A/N many people were wondering what happened to Dearka. I didn't forget about him. I am debating on a few ideas for the final chapter. Yes, the story is almost over. Maybe a few more chapters left. I'm not sure. Anyways for all to know the pilots a made up will be back! I am also embarrassed by the fact that I forgot in the precious chapter that they were on earth and I said that they were floating! SORRY! Well we will just keep it between us aright!**

**I'm going to throw in lots of FLUFFY goodness into the next chapter so be prepared!**

**Review! Review!**


	16. Death and Confusion for the Better Good

**Chapter 16**

**Death and Confusion for the Better Good**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

"Hurry up Athrun!" Kira called excitedly. They had docked just a few minutes ago and Kira wasted no time in pulling Athrun along.

"Kira where are you taking me?" Athrun called desperately. He had stopped fighting Kira a few moments ago partly because he was curious and partly for his pride (the girl was stronger than she looked).

"I already told you! We are going to meet someone! I really hope you two will get along." Kira said turned down a corner.

Athrun sighed. Clearly he wasn't going to get anything out of Kira about "who" he was meeting until he met them.

"Kira!" a voice shouted from in front of them. Athrun looked up to see a blonde girl running up to them and giving Kira a big hug.

"Hey Cagalli!" Kira said happily.

Cagalli smiled and then turned to Athrun and gave him a look, before turning back to Kira. "Who is this?" Cagalli asked pointing a finger at Athrun.

"Oh! Yes, Cagalli this is Athrun, Athrun this is Cagalli." Kira said introducing them.

Athrun held out his hand for a hand shake. "Athrun Zala."

Cagalli looked a bit hesitant but shook his hand. "Cagalli Yula Atha."

The shared a silence of formality before Athrun broke it. "Kira is this who you wanted me to meet?" Kira gave a nod.

"So who are you exactly? I mean what are you doing with the Archangel?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked hesitant to say anything but replied. "I was the former pilot of the Aegis I have just recently joined the Archangel."

Cagalli frowned but said nothing as Kira gave her a look that said don't-even-start-asking-questions.

Kira was soon called down to meet and talk with Erica Simmons so she left Athrun and Cagalli alone to get better acquainted.

"So you a friend of Kira?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded. "Since we were about 5 or 6 years old."

Cagalli looked shocked. "Strange she never mentioned you."

Athrun felt a bit of hurt but pushed it aside he never mentioned Kira to any of his comrades either. "That's understandable we were fighting each other for sometime."

Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"Does Kira do a lot of work around here?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli shrugged. "Sometimes, she tries to help out where ever she can. It varies really."

Athrun nodded it sounded like Kira all right.

The continued talking for a bit each sharing some thing about their life. Athrun told her about how his father was the new chairman of PLANT and Cagalli told him about how her father was the Head Representative of Orb. Athrun soon caught on to her fiery attitude and found it funny how her face would puff out when she was irritated.

"You think Kira is done yet?" Cagalli asked when about 2 hours had passed.

Athrun shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps."

"Well I got to get going; I'll see you around ok." Cagalli said as she left. Athrun gave a small wave and then left himself.

**With Kira**

Kira had just finished speaking to Erica Simmons and made her way back towards the Archangel. She wasn't paying attention as she was deep in thought until she bumped with someone.

"Mump." Kira grumbled against the person's hard back.

She looked up to see that it was Athrun who she had bumped into.

"OH! Sorry Athrun!" Kira said backing up slightly as Athrun turned around.

"No problem. I was looking for you anyways." Athrun said scratching his head.

Kira look at him with curiosity. "Did you want something?"

Athrun blushed. "Umm sort of."

"Well what is it maybe I can help you." Kira said cheerfully.

Athrun blushed even redder though it went unnoticed by Kira. "Umm listen I was wondering if…uh….well…you see…." Athrun didn't continue as a loud alarm went off.

_**EVERY ON TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS**_

Athrun cursed his luck but followed Kira as they both dashed down the corridors.

**Battle Field**

**A/N just so that there is no confusion this is the battle of Orb. I can't remember what exactly happens but that is fine as I am going to basically re-write the entire battle. Sorry if you wanted the main time line for this battle.**

Kira launched from the Archangel as they headed out over the water, and was followed soon after by Athrun.

Kira and Athrun wasted no time as they both flew out to the center of the battle and began fight.

Kira swerved the Freedom around dodging some shots easily and swooped downwards to disarm some MS.

Athrun was in a similar position though he was on more of the outskirts and fired from a distance instead of going head on like Kira.

They both were making progress but they were greatly out numbered and they could only do so much helping for the Archangel and other ships.

Kira was about to fly off to another location were Athrun was busy taking out a few more vesicles when her radar picked something coming at her fast. She turned the Freedom around and just barely dodged an incoming shot.

She looked and saw that it was the saw Gundams as before only this time there was only 3 thanks to Athrun in the last battle.

Kira barely had time to retaliate before a powerful shot was fired in her direction.

"Damn!" Kira shouted as another one came towards her.

The three pilots seemed to be showing no mercy. Shot after shot came and Kira barely had enough time to attack with her own shots.

Athrun who had just finished with his own fight started to surveillance the area for the Freedom. He didn't have to look for long as he saw the Freedom struggling with the same three machines from before.

"KIRA!" Athrun shouted in alarm. He quickly flew towards to try and help Kira out.

**Orb Headquarters**

"Lord Uzumi there is three new unidentified MS that have just entered the battle." An Orb soldier reported.

The lion of Orb frowned. Things were not looking good and he feared that he would have to take drastic action soon.

"How are we holding up?" He asked the soldier.

"The Justice and Freedom have just started to engage them Sir but it doesn't look good." The soldier said almost ashamed.

Uzumi nodded. "Very well then continue to your designated post."

"Yes Sir." The soldier saluted.

"Lord Uzumi what do you plan on doing?" Kisaka asked.

The king of Orb just smiled. "Please prepare to leave with my daughter."

**Battle Field**

Kira and Athrun were doing there best but the pilots had them out numbered so they weren't able to get way to help anyone else. Because of the number advantage the EA was practically slaughtering Orb and Kira and Athrun couldn't do anything about it until they finished with these three.

"What kind of naturals are you?" Athrun shouted in frustration and tiredness. He was really starting to wear down from the battle.

Kira and Athrun listened with confusion and horror as laughing came over the radio.

"You fools!" a female voice shouted.

"We aren't naturals!" a male voice came.

Kira and Athrun were shocked.

"What?" Kira said in a small voice. As far as she knew she was the only coordinator in the EA.

Athrun was also confused. There was other coordinator in the EA?

"I am surprised to hear you lack of talking. I thought that the great pilot of the Strike wouldn't be that shocked to learn that she wasn't the only coordinator in the EA." The female mocked again.

"Who are you?" Kira shouted as she dodged another attack.

"My name is Taylla. I am the pilot of Hack." The girl replied referring to her gundam.

"The other two are Jack and Lee. They pilot the Trespasser and Violation." The girl explained and started firing towards Kira again. The other two followed suit it was obvious that she was the leader of the group.

"How did you know about me?" Kira asked getting closer and taking out her beam saber the Hack followed suit and they clashed weapons.

"The higher uppers told us." The simple and almost mocking reply said.

Athrun was busy with the Violation and the Trespasser was circling making it impossible for any escape and fired shots at the Freedom and Justice when ever it had a clear shot.

Kira said no more. She wasn't going to try and convince them to change sides as it seemed that they harbored some harsh resentment towards the PLANT from the way she had spoken.

Kira and Athrun both fought hard but being up against other coordinators who were just as skilled was not a task to be taken lightly.

**Orb Headquarters**

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked as Kisaka dragged her down the hallways.

"We have to prepare to leave." Kisaka said keeping his grip firm.

Cagalli looked startled and disgusted. "There is still a battle going on, we can't just abandon Orb!"

Kisaka turned and looked at Cagalli with a stern gaze. "Do you really thin that we can win this at the moment?"

Cagalli gasped and lowered her head. She said no more and allowed herself to be dragged. Tears started too form in her eyes.

"Father." She whispered.

**Battle Field**

**Kira and Athrun knew that they had to do something quick. They were both started to get really tired from fighting.**

"**Kira!" Athrun called.**

"**Yeah?" Kira asked wile shooting at the Hack and managed to take its left arm off.**

"**We have to do something quick or else Orb is going to be destroyed." Athrun said cutting off the Violations legs.**

"**I agree, the Trespasser is the weaker one so we will take it out first. On my word get behind it while I take the front. The others shouldn't try any thing that we can't handle unless they want to hit the Trespasser." Kira said. Athrun agreed and on Kira signal he flew back and went right behind the Trespasser while Kira took the front. Athrun cut off the legs while Kira disarmed it.**

**The cockpit fell towards the water only to be picked up by the Hack.**

"**Lee! Handle them while I bring Jack back to the ship!" The pilot of the Hack called.**

**The violation wasted not a second before charging towards Kira. Kira was prepared this time and was able to remove both arms leaving nothing but the head and cockpit.**

**The three pilots were forced to back away as their ship did a return signal.**

**Kira and Athrun were both panting hard from the battle. The looked around and saw that Orb was in deep trouble. Even if they join in nothing would make deference.**

"**Kira! Athrun! Return to the ship! The Archangel is heading into orbit!" Mir's voice called over the link.**

"**What?" Kira asked confused.**

"**We have been ordered to get away from the area as soon as possible get back here!"**

**Kira and Athrun shared the same perplexed state but started returning also.**

**Shuttle**

"What's going on?" Cagalli shouted as her Father walked up to her in front of the shuttle.

"Cagalli it is time for you to go. Please be strong." Uzumi said calmly.

Cagalli had tears running down her face she had a feeling of what was going to happen. "No! You're wrong! We can still win this! All we need to do is keeping fighting!" Cagalli screamed in denial.

Uzumi shook his head. "Fighting wont end this war. Do not fret though you may be leaving your father but you will be reunited with your sister." Uzumi said handing Cagalli a picture of two baby girls held in a woman's arms. One had blonde hair the other brown.

Cagalli took the picture with a shaky hand. "What? What does this mean?" Cagalli called desperately before she was pushed inside the shuttle.

"I am honored to have been your father." Uzumi said before the door closed shut.

Cagalli pounded her fist against the glass of the door window but she wasn't heard on the outside.

Uzumi smiled at his daughter as the shuttle started to leave the base.

"FATHER!" Cagalli screamed while banging her fist against the door.

All she saw when the shuttle finally left the base and started heading into orbit was a bright light.

"NOOO! FATHER!" Cagalli screamed in anguish.

**Archangel**

Kira felt rumble even inside the Freedom as she and Athrun flew as fast as they could to the departing ship. She looked behind to see a shuttle almost in orbit and the Justice followed by a bright light not too far behind her.

Kira finally made it to the side of the Archangel and Grabbed on to it with the Freedom. She held other the Freedoms right arm and grabbed the Justices outstretched hand.

She smiled slightly in her cockpit as the Justice latched onto the Archangel as well. The she felt the jolt of entering space.

Kira and Athrun both took deep breaths of relief as they docked the Archangel and made their way to their own quarters. Everyone who was not on shift duty was ordered to take a well deserved rest. Not that anyone was going to object.

Kira and Athrun finally reached their room and walked inside.

Kira fell on the bed and stretched her arms out.

"I am never going to move again!" Kira announced tiredly.

Athrun just laughed at Kira childish behavior. For someone who had killed many and was exposed to so much with out preparation Kira still had her innocence.

Both changed into their sleep clothes which was just an under shirt and short for Athrun and a large t-shirt for Kira that went down to her knees.

Kira sat on her bed and took a deep breath. Athrun then sat next to her.

"Something wrong?" Athrun asked placing a hand on Kira shoulder.

Kira shook her head no. "No nothing is wrong. Just tired I guess."

Athrun nodded and draped his arm over Kira shoulder hugging her close. "We can do this you know. You just have to remain strong." Athrun said in a comforting voice.

Kira looked up at Athrun with big eyes. "I just want it to be over."

Athrun smiled and placed a kiss on Kira forehead. "I know. I want it to end as well."

Kira smiled faintly and rested her head between Athrun neck and shoulder. "Do you think that Cagalli made it out alright?" Kira could help but asked as she closed her eyes enjoying Athruns warmth.

Athrun sighed and allowed his hand to thread threw Kiras hair. "I can't say for certain. That blast was powerful enough to take out the remaining EA forces and perhaps even a few Orb ships. But she is the Princess so I doubt that they would have done that without guaranteeing her safety first." Athrun said hoping it would be a satisfying answer.

Kira nodded agreeing with Athrun.

Athrun continued his ministrations on Kiras hair. He found himself very relaxed but couldn't help but blush at the situation. After all him and Kira were both in there sleep cloths that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Kira seemed to sense Athrun uneasiness and moved her head up to look at the other coordinator.

"Athrun?" Kira asked when she notice Athruns flushed cheeks.

Athrun looked at her but remained silent.

Kira smiled reassuringly and did something much unexpected in Athruns opinion.

In a matter of seconds Athrun felt the brunettes lips planted firmly against his own. He was a bit surprised at Kiras forwardness.

'What happened the shy girl that Kira once was?' Athrun thought to himself but returned the kiss.

They both sat there together kissing. Time didn't seem to have any effect every now and then they would separate for no more than a few seconds to catch their breath before being locked at the mouth once more.

Their kisses became a little more aggressive and passionate. Kira had her arms locked around Athrun neck and Athrun had his own arms circled around Kiras slim waist.

Kira moaned softly before Athrun pulled away slowly. Athrun looked at Kira and felt his heart beat even faster. The brunette was panting slightly and her face was flushed nicely.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked a little worried that she did something wrong.

Athrun smiled and gave Kira a peck to chase away any negative thoughts. "Nothing is wrong…but don't you think that this is a bit fast?" Athrun asked raising an eyebrow.

Kira frowned. She did think it was fast. It just came naturally to her. Was Athrun regretting it?

"Do you regret it?" Kira asked in a quiet voice.

Athrun smiled even wider. "Not for moment. But I don't think this is inappropriate place to be doing this. It's not fair to you to have these kinds of moments on a war-ship."

Kira started giggling slightly. "Athrun we were just kissing you know. It's not like we are break any serious military rules." Kira said raising an eyebrow but couldn't help at blush.

Athrun blushed as well. He knew fully well what Kira meant. It was defiantly against military conduct to have any sort of romantic relation ship with a comrade and anything past kissing would be a serious situation.

Athrun gave Kira a small kiss. "Even so I think we should stop before it goes any further." Athrun said seriously.

Kira blushed but decided to tease Athrun. "Not that you were going to get much further."

Athrun smirked. "Who was the one that kissed me?"

Kira blushed even harder. "Are you complaining?"

Athrun blushed also. "Nope."

Kira and Athrun shared one small kiss and then climbed into their own beds. There was no need to rush things nor were either of them fully comfortable with it. After all they did go threw many things that were enough for them to hate one another for life and no one would blame them or think it unreasonable. The would take things sloe….for the most part.

**Archangel Hanger**

Cagalli climbed off the shuttle and quickly wiped a few stray tears before putting up a strong front.

"I am sorry." Mu said as she walked by. He said nothing more and neither did her. Everyone knew what happened and no one was going to bring it up at the moment.

Cagalli made her way threw the hanger and asked one of Kiras friends if they knew were she was.

"Kira is asleep as are most of the crew members. They were ordered to rest as soon as the Freedom and Justice docked." Mir said.

Cagalli nodded in understanding and made her way to her own room. She would sleep first. She was still not too sure of what she was going to say or do when she met Kira.

She lay down on the bed and winced slightly at the hardness. She was not one to complain about such trivial things but then again she is the Princess of Orb and was use to luxury she was never forced to sleep on a hard mattress. Even in the Desert Dog camp she was given a much softer less standard mattress, curtsy of Kisaka.

Cagalli pulled the picture that her father had given her. She smiled slightly at how happy the woman seemed. She then flipped the picture over and allowed her eyes to roam over the neat handwriting that was the main objective of her search for Kira.

She read the writing out loud to herself before drifting off to sleep.

_Cagalli and Kira_

**A/N just so everyone knows Kira never required her picture from Le Cruset. That never happened because I for one didn't like how that's when Kira first learned about his true self so I took it out completely. I understand that it is a very important part in the series but this is my Fanfic and I can do what I want! I hope this was enough fluff for you. I don't particularly like fluff or romantic scenes that are completely random and have no preparation behind them. The world doesn't work like that so I made it so that Athrun doesn't get lucky. He is the more logical one I believe out of the two so I made him be the one that comes to that conclusion.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**P.S: I is like 2:00 pm when I wrote this so I apologize for grammar and spelling. I wont be able to check it over as I am way to tired and my friends are no good $$ holes who don't want to help me with my English! **

**I hope they get attacked by flying forks!**

**Review! And once again sorry!**

**  
**


	17. What's Wrong?

**Chapter 17**

**What's Wrong?**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Kira woke up early that morning. She was one of the few members on the ship who was away aside from those who had shifts.

Kira walked the corridors not heading to anywhere unparticular, she was just enjoying some time to herself. She wasn't able to just think by herself anymore in the last few days. Things were heckled ever since Orb.

Kira was also concerned about Cagalli. She had only spoken to the girl a few times since she found out that she was on board the Archangel and even then it wasn't for a long period of time. Every time Kira came in the same room, Cagalli would either leave with some excuse or would sit quietly and not say anything. At first Kira thought she was being paranoid, but she was positive that the blonde was very uncomfortable in her presents.

Kira sighed and made her way towards the cafeteria.

She entered the room to find it completely deserted except for a familiar blonde with amber eyes.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked as she approached the girl who had her head down and shoulders were shaking.

Kira was very concerned. Was Cagalli crying?

"Cagalli?" Kira called again and shook the other girls shoulder lightly.

Cagalli snapped her head up and almost clonked Kira in the nose. "W-what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked a bit annoyed and wiped at her eyes with her left hand.

"I came here and found you crying." Kira said with worry.

Cagalli tried to master a glare but it came out only to make her even more pathetic. "So you were just hanging around?" Cagalli asked in a quiet voice a natural wouldn't have heard it but Kiras advanced hearing heard it perfectly.

"I guess you could say that." Kira said in a slightly confused manner. "Cagalli can I ask you something?" Kira asked taking a seat across from the other.

Cagalli sniffled one last time and looked at Kira with an exhausted look. "If you must." She replied in a sad tone.

"Why were you crying?" Kira asked looking Cagalli in the eye but Cagalli turned away.

"I wasn't." Cagalli said angrily.

Kira frowned. "I'm not stupid Cagalli! I know something is wrong."

Cagalli sighed shakily. "It's none of your business!"

Kira sighed. "It is the reason that you have been avoiding me?" Kira asked with a hurtful look.

Cagalli looked at Kira with wide eyes. "Yes...I mean…no…ARGH!" Cagalli shouted frustrated and then took a deep breath. "Listen I'm still a little confused of why things are going the way they are, but even more so as of lately."

Kira looked at Cagalli with sincerity. "I understand, but could you please tell me why you are avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked in a sad tone. Cagalli was a good friend of hers and she didn't want to loose that friendship.

Cagalli took a deep breath and looked Kira in the eyes. "Kira what do you know about your family?"

Kira gave Cagalli a confused look. "I have a mother and a father who are naturals and I am an only child. Why?"

Cagalli didn't say anything she just took out the picture her father had given her and handed it to Kira.

Kira took the picture and looked at it. She saw two babies in a woman arms. The woman looked a lot like her with the same violet eyes her hair was only a shade darker as well. "What is this?" Kira asked looking at the picture.

Cagallis voice was emotionless. "Turn it around." She commanded.

Kira did as she was told as felt her heart skip a beat in shock. Her eyes widen largely as she stared.

Couldn't be?

She was a coordinator and Cagalli was a natural.

But there in black pen ink in neat writing was her name written next to Cagallis.

"I-I…." Kira was speechless.

Cagalli felt tears in her eyes again. "If...if…it's true…then what does that make me?" Cagalli asked her voice shaking.

Kira looked up at Cagalli again. She was confused and a bit frightened. "Cagalli-"Kira wasn't able to finish though as the alarm went off.

_**EVERYONE TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!**_

Kira gave Cagalli an apologetic look and mumbled an apology and ran off towards the hanger.

Cagalli didn't say anything and watched as Kira ran out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts again. She did even bother going to the hanger to see if an air-craft was left behind like she would normally do, but her heart wouldn't be in the fight.

Battle Field

"Kira, Athrun there is an unidentified ship closing in. We don't now if they are EA or ZAFT, an Orb ship is coming this way and will be joining up with us in a few hours it is critical that we keep the Archangel and Cagalli safe." Murrue said over the communications.

Kira and Athrun nodded there head in understanding over the video screen and then went out to see who the ship belonged to.

"Do you think it's ZAFT?" Kira asked. The ship was coming from the direction of the PLANTS.

"I couldn't say. I really hope not." Athrun replied.

As they got closer they prepared to engage just in case the ship attacked. It was a large war-ship that was in a reddish color.

Before Kira and Athrun could make a move the ship come over the communications and a familiar voice come over the line.

"Attention Archangel. Please do not engage we are not with either alliance. We have merely come to lend our assistance. Please do not engage."

Kira and Athrun were shocked as well as the rest of the Archangel but they were both smiling.

"Hello Athrun and Kira it is very nice to see you again." A melody voice came over the communication.

"Lacus!" Both Kira and Athrun said in union.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. My computer got hacked and I lost almost everything including chapter 17. It wasn't meant to be this short. I felt that you guys have waited long enough so I typed this one up quickly. I like it even though it's short. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**GRRR! I Hate Hackers! I swear I will hunt who ever did this to me and spoon his or hers eyes out!**

**L8ter!**


	18. Trust

**Chapter 18**

**Trust**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Eternal**

On the Eternal Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Andrew Waltfield were gathered on the bridge. The Archangel was joining them through a communication link.

"What are you doing here Lacus?" Athrun asked as everyone was too stunned to speak.

Lacus just smiled. "I want to do my part in helping; we must bring the war to an end as soon as possible."

Athrun nodded but his eyes still showed confusion.

Kira smiled. "I am glad that you are alright Lacus I hope that I didn't because you too much trouble." Kira said knowing that she most likely did.

Lacus gave a smile but it seamed more forced. "You didn't do anything wrong Kira. I am alright."

Kira nodded sadly knowing that Lacus was most likely lying to her.

"So what do we do know?" Mu's voice came over the communications link.

Everyone turned to the video screen.

Murrue sighed. "We don't mean to be rude but we need to know your standing. Are you aliened with ZAFT or are you willing to join us?"

Andrew smiled. "We are not aliened with ZAFT but we will not attack the PLANTS. However we are prepared to fight against ZAFT in order to protect ourselves and bring peace."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Lacus spoke again this time with a less seriousness than before. "It would be best if the Justice and the Freedom remained with the Eternal…after all this ship was designed for them."

Murrue nodded in an approval. "Very well then. Kira and Athrun you will report back here to retrieve your belongings and then you will remain with the Eternal."

Kira and Athrun nodded.

"We are also expecting an Orb ship to arrive in a few hours. They will also be aliened with us." Murrue informed.

"That is wonderful we need all the help we can get." Lacus said in a small voice but at the same time it held a firmness that brought hope.

Kira and Athrun soon left to the Archangel to get everything in order. Athrun however remained melancholy and did not say a word.

Archangel

"Athrun are you alright?" Kira asked. They didn't need a lot of things after all Athrun had come with barley anything and Kira had no more than when she first arrived on the Archangel.

Athrun looked at Kira. "I'm fine. We really should hurry." Athrun said as they continued their way to the Archangel Bridge. Murrue wanted to speak with them before they departed.

The door opened with a hiss and Kira and Athrun floated in to join the rest.

"Kira, Athrun we need to speak with you before you depart to the Eternal." Murrue said and got out of her seat to stand next to Mu who was leaning against the wall.

"What about?" Kira asked curious.

Mu looked at Athrun. "It mainly has to do with you Kid."

Athrun looked up at the commander with confusion. "Me?" Athrun asked with question but it also held a bit of suspicion.

"Yes, I won't feel comfortable until I know for sure on where you stand in all this." Mu said seriously.

Athrun remained confused but Kira had caught on.

"I will make this simple are you with us or are you ZAFT?" Mu asked firmly almost rudely.

"What?" Athrun asked shocked and slightly appalled.

Kira narrowed her eyes at Mu. "How can you ask that? He has helped us so much of the time he has been here! Besides even if he is still loyal to ZAFT-"Kira was cut off though by Mu's firm voice.

"If he is loyal to ZAFT then he is our enemy! Listen I don't like asking this….but I cant help but notice the uniform you still wear." Mu said indicating to Athrun Elite ZAFT uniform.

Kira was about to say something else but Athrun beat her to it. "I understand your concern. That is why I ask permission to return to PLANT." Athrun said in a serious voice.

Everyone gasped in shock but Kira had a slightly hurt expression on her face.

Mu frowned. "So that's it then? You are going to return to ZAFT. Then you will shoot us down?"

Kira felt a dull ach in her chest she wanted badly to yell and say that Athrun was nothing but a traitor for returning to ZAFT but she knew that she was no better during the early part of the War.

"I won't return to ZAFT. There is just something I need to find out for myself." Athrun said looking at Kira who had her head down.

Murrue was confused. "What do you need to return for then if you don't wish to fight for ZAFT?"

Athrun sighed but stood proudly. "I believe that I have a better idea of what is worth fighting for…however I can't continue to fight without knowing something. Please allow me to return for a few days."

Murrue and Mu thought for a moment but soon shook their head in approval. "You have permission. You will have two days, that's all. After that we will need to leave the area." Murrue said firmly.

Athrun shook his head and said a quick thank you.

"You will leave in a shuttle on the Eternal." Mu said. Athrun nodded his head again and him and Kira left the Bridge and made their way to the Eternal.

**Eternal Hanger**

Kira and Athrun made their way to their rooms. They wouldn't be sharing a room anymore and they didn't bother to ask to share a room.

"You know that I will return don't you?" Athrun asked as Kira and he walked towards the shuttle.

"Sure." Kira said and smiled, but Athrun knew it was forced and frowned. Kira didn't trust him.

"I promise I will." Athrun said stopping and turning Kira by her right arm to look at him.

"I know." Kira said not looking at Athrun. Athrun felt himself panicking. He didn't want Kira to think that he was just using this as an excuse to leave and join ZAFT without any problems.

"Kira look at me!" Athrun demanded softly.

Kira looked at Athrun with firm eyes.

"Why don't you trust me?" Athrun asked his hands shaking her shoulders slightly.

"I never said I didn't." Kira said in a small voice but her eyes never wavered their firmness.

Athrun gritted his teeth. "Kira I'm not dumb I know that you don't trust me, but you have to believe me when I say that I will return."

Kira sighed. "Athrun I know that you stay true to your word." Kira said taking Athrun hands away from her shoulders and walked towards the shuttle stopping in front of it.

Athrun soon joined her and opened the door. Before stepping in he turned to Kira. "Then why do you seem so uncertain about me motives?"

Kira smiled. "Because you have already pledged your word to ZAFT." Athrun looked at her in shock but Kira soon pushed him lightly into the shuttle and floated out of the Hager and waved a goodbye before the door of the hanger closed.

Athrun stood in shock but soon took his seat and waited for the shuttle to leave.

**Eternal Cafeteria**

Kira sighed sadly. She really wanted to believe that Athrun would return but he was so loyal to the PLANTS that it was almost scary. She knew that he would be easily manipulated to stay if he was led to believe that it would be best for PLANT.

"I am sure Athrun will make the right choice." A melody voice called. Kira looked up to see none other than the pink princess herself.

"Hello Lacus." Kira said smiling at her friend.

"I know that you are worried about Athrun but don't worry I'm sure that he will return." Lacus said smiling.

Kira sighed and turned her head to stare at her coffee that was now cold. "I wish that I could believe that as strongly as you do." Kira whispered.

Lacus frowned slightly. "I would think that you are the one to believe in him more than anyone. I can tell that he loves you." Lacus said softly.

Kira looked up in shock. "Lacus I…I" Kira didn't know what to say. Truth is told she felt a bit weird talking to Lacus about her relationship with Athrun. After all Lacus and Athrun are engaged…well were engaged. She felt like she was some sort of home wrecker….after all she was the "other woman" in a way.

Lacus smiled. "You don't need to worry Kira. I have never felt anything but a strong friendship with Athrun. I never loved him and I don't think I ever will."

Kira frowned. "Still he was your fiancé. I just feel so….dirty I guess. I mean I do care for him deeply but yet I don't have enough faith in him to believe that he will keep his word."

Lacus smiled slightly. "Why is it that you don't believe in Athrun?"

Kira sighed. "It's not that I don't believe in him because I do. I know that he is a good person and that he would never break a promise if he could help it….but I also know what he is like. He is so loyal to what he believes in that it sometimes blinds him from what is really happening. He will remain with the PLANTS if he believes he is helping." Kira said sadly.

Lacus was surprised. She always felt that Athrun was a self driven person but know that she took to what Kira said into consideration she realized that Athrun was to loyal for his own good at times. "I can see that you have a great understanding of Athrun."

Kira smiled. "Sometimes I wish I didn't, and then maybe I wouldn't worry so much."

Lacus giggled slightly.

"I can't say for sure on what Athrun will do, but I believe that he will come back." Lacus said and left the room.

Kira smiled. "I hope she's right." Kira then closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She then opened them and smiled. "You will come back Athrun…I'm sure you will."

**PLANT**

Athruns shuttle arrived and Athrun felt his heart beating a mile a minute. He walked his way through the large building. A few people who recognized him were shocked to see him but he continued moving. He made his way to the third floor, two guards who were standing guard in front of a door looking at him with a confused expression but allowed him to enter.

A man behind a desk looked up at him with surprise and a glare.

"What are you doing here?" the man snapped.

Athrun sighed. "I need your help Yzak."

**To be continued…..**

**A/N Hope you liked it! I have been putting off my updates I know and I apologize. I know I said that this story was going to end soon but I don't know exactly when. I keep changing how many chapters are left so I don't know for certain. **

**Once again my English is not perfect. I'm thinking of writing a story in Russian but I don't think too many people will read it. **

**Review! Flames are welcome!**


	19. Confrontation

**Chapter 19**

**Confrontation**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Office **

Athrun sighed. "I need your help Yzak."

Yzak cocked and eyebrow at this. In all the time he had known Athrun he had never asked him for a favor. He wanted desperately to laugh and send Athrun out of the office, but a part of him was very curious of what Athrun wanted.

"What is it?" Yzak growled not about to allow Athrun to get off so quickly.

Athrun breathed a sigh of relief. Yzak wasn't cursing or throwing him out….that was a good sing.

"Well?" Yzak snapped impatiently.

"Yzak I need your help in seeing my father." Athrun said calmly.

Yzak frowned. "Why the hell would you need my help with that?"

Athrun sighed. "As you most likely know I was sent to Earth to destroy the Freedom."

Yzak nodded his head in approval.

Athrun ran a hand threw his hair. "The thing is I didn't succeed and I know I have lost all communication with the whereabouts of my father."

Yzak glared at the other boy. "Why didn't you destroy the Freedom?"

Athrun felt his air suddenly run low like someone was slowly wrapping their hand around his neck. Could he trust Yzak? He knew that Yzak wasn't the type to rat someone out….but still.

"I won't tell if that's what you're so worried about." Yzak said courtly rolling his eyes.

Athrun took a few breaths and took a step slightly back in case the sliver haired male attacked. "I joined the "legged ship"."

Yzak didn't say anything nor do anything. He simply remained standing. His face was one of no emotion and his stance was calm.

Athrun felt terrified. This was very un Yzak like. He was expecting a punch in the face or a round of colorful swearing. Not calmness.

Deep down Yzak wasn't too surprised. Athrun was always hesitant to attack the "Legged ship" but he never thought his former commander would join the naturals.

"What?" came Yzak calm voice which was rarely used.

"I joined the Archangel." Athrun said again.

Yzak felt his eye twitch. He slammed his fist onto the metal desk as hard as he could. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" He screamed.

Athrun felt himself jump at the sudden noise. "Yzak please understand I couldn't fight against Kira anymore…and I" Athrun was cut off though by Yzak.

"Kira? Dearka mentioned a Kira when he returned from the Archangel." Yzak growled.

Athrun looked confused. If Dearka told Yzak about Kira…then why didn't he tell him about his change in sides?"

"Kira….that's the name of the Strike pilot. Is it not?" Yzak asked his voice laced with a secret threat.

Athrun sighed. "Yes. Kira is the pilot of the Strike and Freedom."

Yzak let out a hiss. "That bastard! He lived!"

Athrun clenched his fist. "Yzak never mind what happened Kira is not your enemy she would never want to fight you intentionally."

Yzak eyes blazed. "She! The pilot is a girl!"

Athrun felt that he knew this situation after all this was Dearkas reaction as well. "Yes Kira is a girl and…." Athrun didn't finish as Yzak stared chuckling. This wasn't friendly chuckle like someone laughing from a joke. No this was more….evil.

"Yzak?" Athrun asked.

Yzak stopped laughing and looked at Athrun with a hidden glint in his eye. "It all makes sense now."

A puzzled look came over Athruns features. "What?"

Yzak smiled widely. "The great Athrun Zala gave up is loyalty to his nation all for one messily girl."

The room seemed to stand still for Athrun. He wasn't expecting that from Yzak. Though what he said was partly true, he did give up ZAFT to fight with Kira but ZAFT was messed up at the moment.

"Are you going to tell me where my father is or not?" Athrun hissed.

Yzak smiled even wider at Athruns reaction. "Of course I would love to see his face when you tell him that you are betraying ZAFT for a natural girl."

Athrun wanted to punch Yzak in the face. The older boy seemed so sure of himself. Like he hadn't a care in the world. It was disturbing.

Athrun smirked knowing that what he said next would make Yzak stop his care free attitude. "Who said that Kira was a natural?"

Yzaks smile seemed to vanish almost instantly. "Are you telling me that this Kira is a coordinator?"

Athrun smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe?"

Yzak growled low in his throat like a lion ready to pounce. He was able to hold himself back however. "He will be arriving in about an hour to discuss or course of action for the next battle. You should be able to catch him before the meeting however." Yzak said reluctantly.

Athrun smiled. "Thank you Yzak."

"Whatever….I would be careful if I were you though. I have notice some weird things going on as well…though I am not about to abandon ZAFT." Yzak said and collected a few papers on the desk and put them into a folder and started his way towards the door.

Athrun nodded and didn't say anything else. He knew that Yzak was most likely doing this out of respect for an old comrade but he didn't really care of where Yzaks source of help was coming from.

Yzak left the room, leaving Athrun alone with his thoughts.

Athrun walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He really needed to collect himself before he confronted his father.

Would his father understand?

Was he really doing the right thing?

If he didn't return would Kira ever forgive him?

Should he return?

Athrun shook his head at were his confused mind was leading him. He knew that if he didn't return Kira would most likely never trust him again. She was very wary of allowing him to return to PLANT.

He leaned back and rested his head against the back of the leather chair. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. Whatever was said or done it only seemed to create more tension between the coordinators and naturals.

Not that he was innocent of being judgmental either. When he was young he believed that coordinator and naturals were equal for the most part. After all his best friends parents were naturals and they were some of the nicest people he had ever met. His father often spoke lowly of naturals but he never really listened.

It was only after the Bloody Valentine that he started hating naturals with everything that he was worth. He vowed revenge against all naturals for what they had done. With time though his hate started to decrees after all he knew that not all naturals were bad and the fact that his best friend had strong relations with naturals also contributed to his easement.

But when Kira stared to fighting for the EA he started hating them even more. That was not the case now but he still couldn't shake the fact that Kira had denied all opportunities to protect the naturals over being with him…her oldest friend.

Athrun sighed deeply and left the office himself. These thoughts were not helping in the least.

**Archangel**

Kira sighed as she folded the keyboard of the Freedom back into place. She had spent the last 3 hours working on the Freedom to try and keep her self occupied.

Lacus was busy going over some things with the Eternal and Cagalli was on board the Orb ship that arrived a few hours ago.

Kira sighed and leaned her chin on her palm. She was really worried about Athrun, not so much that he wouldn't return, but more because she wasn't sure if he was safe or not.

Kira sighed worrying wasn't going to change anything so she leapt out of Freedoms cockpit and made her way out of the hanger. She was very tired and headed for her room almost immediately.

Kira entered the dark room and kicked her shoes off. She lay down on the standard military bed and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were off what would the outcome of this war would be.

**With Athrun**

Athrun walked down the hallways quickly. He had spotted his father entering the building from a window a few minutes ago. He finally reached the place where his father was in what seemed like hours.

He waited until his father was alone and then walked up to him. They were the only ones in the open lobby.

"Father!" Athrun called out. The man in question turned to see his only son approaching him.

"Athrun….so you have returned. I trust that you have taken care of the Freedom." Patrick said looking at Athrun in the eyes as he approached him.

Athrun took a deep breath. "Father what do you plan on doing? What is going to happen if we win the war?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes at Athrun, but then smirked. "Once the naturals are out of the way, our world of peace will finally come."

Athrun looked a bit shocked but kept his voice strong. "When you say "the naturals" you mean the EA…right?"

"No! I mean every single natural. They started the war and every one of them shall pay the price. They are nothing but insignificant beings from the past. If even one was to remain then history will be doomed to repeat it's self. Naturals are nothing but greedy and jealous."

Athruns eyes pulsed. He knew that his father hated naturals and that this war did start because they were attacked but he never imagined that his father would seep to these levels.

"Do…do you really mean that?" Athrun asked.

Patrick's hand lunged forward and grabbed Athruns collar. "What are you getting at? Stop asking questions. Naturals will die and you will fight for ZAFT! You are a soldier! You obey orders! No matter what they are!" Patrick's voice boomed.

Athrun narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. "I will not follow an order that I believe is wrong!"

Patrick hissed and threw Athrun towards the floor and pulled a gun form his coat. "You ungrateful BASTARD!" Patrick shouted and fired a shot.

Athrun grasped his shoulder and let out a hiss of pain.

Patrick kept his gun aimed at Athrun.

"Is this all because of Kira?" Patrick asked lowly.

Athruns eyes widen. "How?"

Patrick smirked. "I recognized her from the video. I was wondering why you seemed so reluctant to fight the Strike and Freedom and now I guess I know."

Athrun gritted his teeth.

"Why do you want that girl? Answer me that, what good is she?"

Athrun stood straight ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. "Kira has done nothing wrong! She fights for what she believes in! Not what she is told to believe!"

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "Guards!"

Five men all dressed in ZAFT uniforms entered the room.

"Take him under arrest." Patrick ordered.

Athrun allowed him self to be cuffed and lead out of the room.

"What have you become?" Athrun whispered before he was lead out of the building.

**Outside **

Athrun was lead to a black car parked outside the main doors. He didn't doubt that it would take him to some prison or holding place until his father decided his fate.

Athrun decided that he had to take a chance. He promised to return to the Archangel and he wasn't going to break that promise. He tossed his body left knocking a soldier down and did the same on his right. Efficiently breaking free form his hold. He was about to run when one soldier grabbed his arm and lead him behind a wall.

"This way!" he soldier commanded.

Athrun looked up and recognized the man from one of the officers from the Eternal. The man had short brown hair and brown eyes. He unlocked Athrun hands and handed him a gun.

"I trust that you know how to use this." Athrun nodded in approval.

The quickly took out the remaining soldiers and others that came out for backup and then ran towards a car that was waiting on a few blocks away.

**Archangel**

Kira woke up with a startle but soon relaxed. She laid back down and smiled to her self.

"You're coming back." She whispered.

Then an alarm went off.

**A/N Hoped you like it. I don't know when the next will be up. Hopefully sometime during this weekend.**

**Review!**


	20. Breaking Point

**Chapter 20**

**Breaking Point**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny….if I did I assure you there would be a lot more Kira and Athrun moments.**

**Kira P.O.V**

I was startled when I heard the alarm go off. I really didn't know what I was doing and before I knew it I was racing down the corridors heading towards the locker room to change into my flight uniform. Everything was automatic. I ran, I changed I climbed into the Freedom. It was all routine. I hated it.

Though I could have pondered for hours about how much I hated the war and how I wish I wasn't apart of it I turned off those rambling and began to focus on the battle I was heading into.

"You're clear for launch Freedom." I heard an officer call out over the communicator. I admit I was a bit surprised I was so use to Mir giving me the ok that I almost stopped to figure out who this person was.

"Freedom Launching!" I shouted out and felt the familiar force of being catapulted into space form in my chest.

I always loved flying. When I was little I would be so excited to get on airplanes and shuttles whenever we traveled a long distance. Now it had lost some of its thrill. I still loved flying but flying to travel and flying to kill were two different things.

"Kira we are going up and EA ship. There are three Mobile Suits." Lacus said in her calm voice. I didn't say anything I just flew the Freedom forward and entered the heart of the battle.

Indeed they were the same pilots.

"Look who finally showed up." I heard a cocky voice sneer.

I ignored them I was in no mood to deal with this.

"Awe what's the matter? Did I say something to upset the little hot shot?" Every sentence was followed by a viscous attack.

I wasn't interested in finding out in why they were fighting for the EA. Truth is told I really didn't want to know. I never liked it when people questioned me about my morals, so I wouldn't ask another's.

I took out my beam saber once the other mobile suit was at striking distance and we began our battle.

**Athrun P.O.V**

I couldn't help but become anxious. We were taking to long to get the Eternal. We had stopped after the pilot had gotten a call from the Archangel and we haven't moved sense.

"What is going on? Why haven't we arrived yet?" I asked as calmly as I could master. I knew that my voice was stern and a bit viscous as the co-pilot who just arrived from the cockpit flinched at my voice.

"We have been told not to come any closer until we are notified." The older man said. He looked to be not much older than me. No doubt a coordinator as well.

"Why is that?" I asked my voice quiet and more controlled.

"Apparently the Eternal and the other two ships are in combat at the moment." He explained. I looked at him in shock. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised we are at war after all but the idea of Kira fighting still worried and surprised me.

"We have to get to the Eternal!" I shouted in a commanding voice.

"Sorry but we were given strict orders not to proceed. Besides I wouldn't worry too much. The Freedom is fighting so they won't be in to much trouble." The older teenager tried to comfort.

It didn't work.

I sat down and leaned my elbows on my knees my ands dropping in between them. I sighed deeply.

I felt useless at the moment. I knew that the shuttle wouldn't stand a chance in the heat of a battle. It didn't have any weapons, and wasn't well armed. We would be nothing but a sitting duck. To get any closer would be….well….it was suicide.

I tried to calm my nerves with reassuring thoughts.

'Kira will be alright. She is strong….after all you couldn't even kill her and before that, no one in ZAFT was able to take her down. The Eternal is a powerful ship and is perfectly capable on handling its own in a battle.' I thought to myself.

I looked up and saw the same officer who had helped me get away from PLANT looking at me with concern.

I tried smiling but it came out feeling un-natural and awkward.

I head some gasps come from the pilot from the door that separated us from the cockpit.

"WHAT?" I heard a horrified voice shout.

I stood followed by the other officer. I opened the door and rushed into the small room.

"What's going on?" I asked in a serious voice the same one I mastered over the years of being a soldier.

The two men seated at the controls didn't look at me but focus on moving the shuttle. It seemed like hours before the pilot turned to glance at me over his shoulder before replying.

"Something is going on in the battle. Apparently the Freedom has gone out of control" The older man of his mid-thirties answered.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I stare dumbly at the ground. "What do you mean by that?" I ask my voice no longer holding its seriousness.

The man sighed a long raspy breath. As if deeply disturbed on what he was about to tell me. "The Freedom…I don't know why but suddenly it has become much more….I guess the best word for it would be _aggressive." _The man said his voice wary.

"What…What?" I asked my eyes a size larger. I didn't know what he was getting at.

The younger co-pilot looked up at me. "The pilot must have snapped or something. Normally the pilot does their best to try and not kill anyone but now……it's like a massacre."

I gasped. This can't be true. Kira would never.

**Kira P.O.V**

Something is wrong. I can feel it.

Suddenly I felt myself become very calm. I have felt this feeling before, when I was battling Athrun for instance.

But I feel different. I want to kill. It has never been like this. I feel frustrated and angry and it seems that the only way to take away these feeling are to kill. I can feel myself calm down slightly after every MS I slice through.

I have already taken down one of the three EA Mobile suits. After it had gotten in my way. Only two remain. They are more skilled so they are able to avoid most of my attacks as I am more focused on the weaker pilots.

I feel sick. I am ashamed I scream for my body to stop. For my hands to let go of the controls, but it seems like my body has a mind of its own.

I am human I hate, get angry but I never wanted to kill. NEVER. So why am I doing it now?

I can hear people screaming at me to stop over the communications link. I can here Lacus speaking words of reason and comfort to try and calm be down. I can here Cagalli shrieking and demanding that I stop. Murrue seems to me the most shocked and only speaks my name.

I wish I could stop I really do.

What's wrong with me?

Finally the EA forces retreat. I take deep breaths and remove my shaking hands from the controls. I look out to see the damage I've cost. My eyes widen and I feel my hot tears scorching my face.

I have done some real damage. I practically wiped out the entire EA force. Only a ship or two remain and the remaining two MS.

I can see metal every where. I scream. It hurts my throat. I can't hear my voice but I know that's what I'm doing. Screaming that is.

"DAMNIT!" I shout but it is more of a harsh whisper. As my throat is far too soar from my scream. How hard and loud was it? That it would cause me to lose my voice so quickly.

I shut my eyes. I'm crying and I can't stand it. I shouldn't cry. After all I did this.

"Kira? Kira?" I can here Lacus calling out.

"Y-yes?" I ask timidly.

"Are you alright?" Lacus asked very concerned.

I snorted. I just slaughtered almost and entire wave of soldiers and she is asking if _I'm_ alright.

"Sure." I whisper. I look out and I see a shuttle heading for us.

"Well…you can come back now. Athrun and his shuttle are returning as well." Lacus says before the line goes dead.

I shake my head numbly.

Did Athrun see that?

Did he witness me brutally attacking and killing the EA soldiers?

I feel sick and I feel like I will throw up. I hold it in though can calm my stomach.

I reluctantly place my hands on the controls and quid the Freedom back towards the Eternal.

**Lacus P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I watch desperately as the Freedom danced across the sky in what seemed like a graceful waltz.

This dance however was very deadly.

The Freedom was destroying almost everything that got in its way.

I felt my heart twist inside my chest. This was not Kira! No it couldn't be. I must be some imposter.

Kira always tried avoiding the cockpit and killing others. This pilot however seemed to take more time in slicing their enemy in half.

Then almost as quickly as it started it ends.

I flinch as does everyone else as the inhuman scream of angst echoes over the communication lines. I look around and see everyone's face mirrors each others.

Shock, horror and understanding all finely sketched on their faces as well as mine.

Everyone has a breaking point. Even Kira.

Everyone can tell from the sobbing and the screams that Kira regrets this. We all know better than to judge her for this. She has so much on her shoulders that it is only natural for her to snap.

I tell Kira to return and ask if she is alright. She says she is and slowly the Freedom comes back.

I rush to the hanger to see Kira exiting the machine. Many congratulate her on a job well done. More people are proud of the victory than being disturbed that someone they all work with and know had just slaughtered many.

I smile faintly at Kira face. I don't smile at the pain there though. I smile in understanding. Kira regrets this and that is what makes up for her wrong doing.

Kira notices me and comes over.

"Lacus…I" Kira begins but I stop the brunette.

"No Kira! It is alright. I don't know what caused this but I know that it wasn't you out there." I comfort my friend.

She is taller than me by several inches that I have to tilt my head upwards to look at her. She is unusually tall for a girl.

"I don't know what happened I just…." Kira trails off, I was about to speak again when a familiar voice beats me to it.

"Kira, Lacus!" Athrun shouted before joining us. He looks at me in acknowledgement, but I can tell that his focus is on Kira.

"Kira what happened?" Athrun asks gently. I have never heard him speak in such a caring way. Not even when we were engaged. I smile, knowing that it is a tone reserved for Kira.

"I…I don't really know. I just lost it I guess. I was so frustrated and angry and I snapped." Kira says shakily.

**Athrun P.O.V**

I smile slightly at Kira. I gather her in a hug.

She is shaking hard now. No doubt trying to suppress her tears. I can understand her pain and confusion. I have lost it on the battle field once or twice myself, and I have training.

Kira however wasn't prepared for this. She goes threw so much with out the knowledge of how to control and deal with it. Nothing can prepare you for the devastating effects of war but the little preparation I got did help greatly.

Kira is rambling now. Telling us about how sorry she is and how she didn't mean to do it.

Lacus and I give words of comfort. Lacus speaks of how it couldn't be helped and I just hold her.

Kira breaks away from me though after a few minutes.

"I just want it to end." Kira whispers and wipes her face with the back of her hand.

Lacus and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Hopefully it will end soon." Lacus says in a caring voice.

Kira scuffs slightly.

Lacus looks at me and smiles. "I think that the next battle will be our last if all goes well."

Kira and I both look at her in surprise.

"I have learned that both ZAFT and the EA are going to be fighting near the PLANTS in few days from now. If we could intervene and stop them…then ….peace talks could finally take place if we convince them." Lacus speaks in a determine voice.

Kira and I both look at one another.

"You think so?" Kira asks.

I shrug.

Lacus smiles and pushes us gently towards the hanger doors. "You two better get some rest."

Kira nods. I can tell that she is tired as I am.

Finally we are alone in the hallway. Kira turns to me and wraps me in a tight embrace.

"You came back."

I smile and return the embrace.

**A/N WOW! That was a hard chapter to write. I know that Cagalli hasn't been seen lately but I plan to have a large role for her in the next chapter. The final battle will be coming up soon. I'm still debating wither or not to do a sequel for destiny. Then again maybe is still a maybe.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Review!**


	21. Not yet Confirmed

**Chapter 21**

**Not yet Confirmed**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't won Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Cagalli sighed deeply as she boarded the Eternal. She had just received her new Gundam and was determined to bring it to the Eternal so that she would be able to go over preparations for the final battle properly with Kira, Athrun and Lacus.

Cagalli had come alone much to the disagreement of her bodyguard. However she was determined to come on her own.

Kira was after all her sister.

Though they never confirmed it and most likely never will without a DNA test, she believed with all her heart that the brunette was indeed her twin sister. The resemblance was only part of it. Surely two people who never met each other and looked to alike could not be a mere coincidence. Plus they were coordinator and natural which only complicated things even further with the resemblance.

True she had blonde hair and Kira had brown. Her eyes were amber and Kiras were amethyst. She was hot-headed and had a very short temper while Kira was calm and patient.

Still give Kira a blonde wig and color contacts they would be almost identical.

Cagalli made her way to the locker room and changed out of her flight suit. She put on a red jacket and white pants.

She pulled out the picture that confirmed her suspicions of her blood relation to Kira. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she gazed at it.

The woman (who she assumed was their mother) looked so happy in the picture holding the infants. Cagalli felt pain in her chest knowing that she would not have memories of a loving mother such as this and a twin sister.

However she was determined to bring the war to a quick end and get to know her only family better.

Cagalli wiped her eyes almost harshly and made her way down the corridors. She didn't know which room Kira was in but she was sure some else did.

"Excuse me!" Cagalli called to a lower ranking officer.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you happened to know where Kiras room is." Cagalli asked but felt stupid for asking. This woman was a low rank and most likely only knew the basics of the ship…also she seemed shy and didn't seem to be the type to talk to superior officers let alone Kira who was a pilot.

"Um…n-no I don't…I am sorry" the woman said blushing that she was of no help.

Cagalli didn't say a word. She wasn't too concerned if she seemed rude or not. She merely left with a slight nod and continued on her way.

Cagalli turned the corner and saw someone she least expected. Though she could only see the persons back she knew who it was.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said just a bit louder than a whisper.

The cobalt coordinator didn't seem to hear her. Cagalli stared in confusion.

Athrun seemed to be holding something. His arms where wrapped around something she could not see for his body was blocking it. His head was titled down ward and he seemed to be very relaxed, which was a slight surprise to her for whenever she was in his presents he seemed stiffer.

"Athrun." Cagalli called again a little louder and walked towards the taller man.

Apparently Athrun had heard her and his head snapped up and turned to look at her from the side. Athrun face seemed flushed.

Cagalli frowned. What was the matter?

Cagalli stepped more to the side and walked closer. She gasped.

Apparently Athrun was indeed holding something.

Cagalli stared wide-eyed at Kira. Kira had her head down in embarrassment and looked up at Cagalli from under her fringe shyly. Kira was still in the hold Athrun had on her, with his arms tightly secured around her waist.

"C-Cagalli…what brings you here?" Kira stammered shyly.

Cagalli did not know why Kira and Athrun seemed so embarrassed…but she had an idea. If Kiras slightly swollen lips and both their disheveled appearance was any indication on what activities that had taken place.

Cagalli cleared her throat and tried smiling at the two but it came out in a smirk. "I wanted to talk to you about something Kira, but I can come by later…I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Cagalli spoke with the slyness of a fox but she was also blushing.

Athrun seemed all for the idea of Cagalli leaving as he tightened his grip on Kira. However Kira was far to embarrassed to continue.

"No, no that's alright." Kira said tugging at Athrun's arms slightly indicating that she wished to be released.

Athrun obliged.

Cagalli gave Athrun a wink before turning to Kira again. "Well I wanted to talk to you about the photo."

Kira nodded. She understood what Cagalli meant and was glad that she brought it up. She too wanted to set things straight.

Athrun however was confused. "Photo? What photo?" Athrun asked politely.

Cagalli glanced at Kira. She wasn't sure if Kira wanted to explain or she should.

Kira looked at Athrun and smiled. "The photo of Cagalli and me when we were little."

Athrun still didn't understand and frowned.

Kira sighed. "It is not for certain but Cagalli and I may be sisters."

Athrun eyes widen like two dinner plates.

Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

Kira looked at Cagalli again. "I really do want to believe that you are my sister Cagalli. I would love to know that I have some real family somewhere…but I think it is best that we don't get our hopes up."

Cagalli nodded but then gave Kira a confused look.

Kira seemed to sense the other girls' confusion. "I have already figured out that I'm adopted. It makes perfect sense really and if you are my sister that would only confirm it." Kira spoke with sadness in her voice but their also was acceptance.

Cagalli frowned. "I don't care I think that you are my twin."

Kira was about to say something when Athrun cut her off.

"I'm no expert but I do see a resemblance between you two. You have similar bone structure in the face. Plus you are both as stubborn as can be." Athrun said and laughed nervously at the glares he got for the last comment.

Kira smiled. "It is nice to know that I have a sister."

Cagalli smiled also. "Nothing is confirmed but I do concern you a great friend and my sister."

Kira nodded in approval.

Cagalli then looked at Athrun. "On to different matters when do suppose the next battle will be?"

Athrun and Kira both shrugged.

"I could be any day now. We have to be prepared for anything." Athrun said in a stern voice.

Kira nodded in agreement.

Cagalli looked at Kira. "I still don't know how you became a soldier."

Kira looked at Cagalli in shock. "I really don't know myself."

Soundly they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

They all turned to see the Pink Princess herself.

"Hello everyone. I would like it you could come with me to the bridge. We must go over some things so that the next battle will be our last." Lacus said as she walked up to them.

They all nodded and followed.

After a grueling three hours of talking and sharing ideas the time finally came.

Much sooner than expected the alarms went off and radars picked up EA and ZAFT ships as they approached one another.

Kira and Athrun shared a quick peck before Kira left to leave with Lacus. Leaving Cagalli and Athrun alone to head to the hanger on their own.

"Are you sure you want to fight Cagalli?" Athrun asked. He wasn't too worried for the natural. He knew that she could handle herself…but then again she was a natural.

Cagalli turned sharply to glare at Athrun. "All I want is to end the war! I'm not going to let anyone else die! Not you or that girl that could be my little sister." Cagalli stated firmly.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow at this. "Little…? Couldn't she be your older sister?" Athrun asked with amusement.

Cagalli sent a nasty glare towards Athrun. "NO WAY! She is defiantly the younger one!"

Athrun laughed well heartedly. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Athrun and Cagalli made their way towards the hanger to see Kira just climbing into the Freedom.

"Hurry up!" came a loud call from one of the mechanics.

Athrun gave Cagalli a mock salute and headed towards the Justice.

"**Kira Yamato, Freedom Launching!"**

"**Athrun Zala, Justice Launching!"**

"**Mwu La Fllage, Strike lets go!"**

"**Cagalli Yula Atha, Strike Rouge Launching!"**

Then they were there. Out in the star lit sky that seemed to promise the death of many but the end result of peace. No one was for certain of what would happen and who would be coming back, but all knew what they wanted to achieve….

Peace.

**A/N I am so sorry for the short chapter! I really needed to get the whole Sister thing out of the way though. I know that the story is not following the original time-line as much as I said it would. I keep changing on how many more chapters I will do! I can't decide! Anyways I hope that you liked it. I couldn't really think of what to put in for the battle discussion so I left it for you to decide.**

**Review!**

**Flames are welcome!**


	22. Final Battle

**Chapter 22**

**Final Battle**

**Summary- What if Kira was a girl?**

**Disclaimer- I don't won Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**A/N: OK before I begin I want to point out that I am very sorry for the long wait for an update! Also Flays shuttle will not be in this story. As much as I love it when she dies I find it unimportant for my story. Also I never really understood how Athruns father died so I have changed that slightly as well. Enjoy!**

**Battle Field**

Freedom and Justice quickly made a path for the "Three Ship Alliance" to get through with as little damage as possible. After they were closer to the center of the battle Kira and Athrun spread out and each made care to not hit the cockpits of the enemy MS.

Kira was closer to the ZAFT forces and was making quick work of the GINNS and Gundams. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white Gundam **(A/N can anyone guess who it is?)**. It wasn't attacking her or trying to help the other ZAFT pilots, because of this Kira wasn't sure if it was part of the EA or ZAFT.

Since it was so close to the PLANTS and wasn't getting attacked by ZAFT Kira assumed it was part of ZAFT.

After Kira had finished disarming the last GINN that was in her line of attack the white Gundam in question made its way over to her.

"Kira Yamato I presume." Came a calm voice over the communication links.

Kira was surprised that this pilots knew who she was. She was about to reply when a beeping nose went of indicating that someone sent her a message.

Kira looked down and read the message-it was from Athrun.

_Kira,_

_I'm heading towards the Archangel to help Cagalli out. Are you going to be alright on your own?_

_Athrun_

Kira instantly replied back.

_Athrun_

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just make sure Cagalli and the Archangel is safe._

_Kira_

After replying to Athruns massage Kira turned her attention back to the White Gundam,

"Who are you?" Kira asked in a stern demanding voice.

"I am Commander Le Cruset pilot of the Providence." Cane the same calm voice.

Kira didn't know the name but she knew to be careful.

"Leave the area at once! I don't want to fight you!" Kira demanded gently.

Her reply was a harsh laugh that sent a cold chill down her spine.

"I don't think so…also who are you to say that you don't want to fight? You have killed many under my command as well as others." Le Cruset asked in a taunting manner.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "I may fight…but only because I have to. I don't want to kill! If everyone lived in peace then I or anyone else wouldn't have to fight to protect themselves or their loved ones." Kira said.

"Do not be naive. Humans have to fight! It is in their nature our desire to be better then what we already are drives us to hate one another!" Every sentence that the ZAFT commander spoke was followed by a viscous attack.

Kira dodge every attack but she was a bit distracted by the others blunt words.

"What do you mean? Not everyone is like that!" Kira shouted still dodging shots.

"Yes they are. Everyone wants to be better than what they are. You are living proof of that!" Le Cruset shouted.

Kira was very confused at this moment. "What are you talking about?"

"You are the dream of humanity. The perfect human. THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR!" Le Cruset shouted and his voice range out through the communication link and echoed in Kiras head.

Kiras eyes widen at least twice their normal size. "W-what?" Kira asked in a small voice just barely a whisper.

"You are the only surviving experiment of Doctor Ulen Hibiki. After several sacrifices of your siblings, he final succeeded in fulfilling his dream of creating the ultimate coordinator. You were born in an artificial womb while your twin sister was born naturally." Le Cruset explained his voice calm once again.

Kira was shocked at the new information but quickly shock her head as if trying to chase away the new found knowledge. This couldn't be true. "You lie!" She shouted not willing to accept it.

Le Cruset smiled. "It is the truth! How else do you explain how you were able to survive so long in this war without any military training? Even a top-rate coordinator would have been able to accomplish what you have done!"

Kiras shook her head back and forth. It all made sense…but that would mean that she wasn't human. She was just some experiment.

"You're wrong" Kira said in a whisper.

"I'm not. What do you think will happen if people knew who you really are? They would want to be just like you. They would hate you because you are better then them!"

Kira chocked back a sob. "You're wrong! People aren't defined by their abilities alone!" Kira shouted and started attacking back.

"And who is going to believe that?"

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun made his way over to Cagalli, and started helping her keep the EA and ZAFT a safe distance away from the ships.

"Athrun where is Kira?" Cagalli asked over the communicator.

Athrun replied. "She is over by the ZAFT forces I believe. She should be fine." Athrun attempted to comfort him self more than Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling in her chest.

Just as they had cleared the path once again both their radars went off. Looking up they saw two Gundams belonging to the EA approaching. Cagalli didn't recognize them but Athrun did.

"Cagalli be very careful!" Athrun warned.

Cagalli didn't have a chance to answer as they were engaged.

Athrun was having a bit more trouble this time. When he had fought them the last time he had the element of surprise on his side and Kira was fighting along with him. Cagalli was far from being useless but she wasn't as good a pilot as Kira so Athrun had to focus a lot of his time protecting her.

Justice spun and dipped under one of the enemy Gundams and sliced the legs off. Disarming the Gundam. Athrun smiled at his work but it quickly turned into a frown when he notice the Gundam raise its gun and take aim and fire.

Athrun followed the path of the shot. It wasn't aimed at him or Cagalli. As his eyes looked out across the sky they widen in shock and horror. He could feel his heart speeding up.

Cagalli notice the shot as well as the other Gundam she was fighting. Both stopped their fighting and looked in the same direction as Athrun. Cagalli had a similar response as Athrun.

There was the Eternal. Just as Cagalli looked she saw the shot make contact with the bridge. The shot completely destroyed the bridge and it was soon followed by massive explosion as the Eternal was destroyed in a blaze of light and fire.

"LACUS!" Athruns and Cagallis voice echoed in union. Both filled with sorrow and disbelief.

**With Kira and Le Cruset**

Kira felt a tug at her heart and looked out across the sky. She notices that a far distance away an explosion was just starting to settle.

She had no what was the cause but her communication with the Eternal was no longer assessable.

"Well that's one problem out of the way." Kira snapped her head to look at the Providence.

"That girl was always a problem." Le Cruset said like it was the most moralist thing in the world.

Kira gritted her teeth and broke into a soft cry. Lacus was dead.

Closing her eyes Kira focused he mind. After a few moments she saw a seed drop and blow in front of her eyes. She felt the same calmness and alertness like she had when she battled Athrun. Her eyes now almost pure violet.

She trusted the Freedom forwards and attacked. She held nothing back. She wanted this man dead. He was nothing but evil in her opinion. She managed to cut off one of his arms but in doing so he was able to take off Freedoms head.

"You are merely proving my point. If you kill me you are admitting to yourself that you are the Ultimate Coordinator!" Le Cruset shouted as he dodged one of Kiras attacks.

Kira didn't respond. At the moment she didn't care that she was proving his point. She didn't care if she was the Ultimate Coordinator or not. She was going to kill this man for he didn't deserve to live! She wanted to avenge Lacus and she felt that given the circumstance this was the only way to do it.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Cagalli felt tears fill their eyes as the watched with sadness as the explosion settled to show the remains of the Eternal. Only a few scraps of metal and debris were left. Nothing could have survived.

"How? Who could one shot take out the entire Eternal?" Cagalli asked Athrun as she finally got her voice again.

Athrun swallowed and willed his throat to relax so that he could speak. "The shot must have caused a fire and that must have set the engines on fire causing the explosion." Athrun answered his voice cracking some.

Athrun closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and slicing threw the demobilized machine that was next to him. His beam saber went right down the middle and threw the cockpit and torso. Killing the pilot inside.

Cagalli and the other pilot seemed to be shocked by the sudden movement from the Justice. The other Gundam flew towards Athrun, just as the other was about to get close enough for an attack a bright light and heat sores came towards them. It hit the enemy Gundam and it was vaporized in seconds. Athrun and Cagalli watched in amazement.

"What was that?" Cagalli gasped.

"Athrun!" A voice called out to them.

Both Strike Rouge and Justice noticed the Duel coming towards them.

"Yzak?" Athrun questioned in disbelief.

"That was Geniuses." Yzak said answering the question that was on Cagalli and Athruns mind.

"What is that?" Athrun asked.

"It is a newly developed weapon by Chairman Zala." Yzak explained.

Athrun frowned. "How powerful is it?"

"It can take out the entire Earth." Yzak said calmly.

Athrun frowned. "Thank you Yzak. Cagalli you stay here." And with that Athrun took off following the path he saw Geniuses blast come from.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

Just then they all picked up many objects on their radars heading towards the PLANTS.

"What's this?" Athrun asked no one unparticular.

"IT'S THE NUKES!" Yzaks voice in extreme alarm caused both Athrun and Cagalli to jump.

Yzak soon left to warn the other ZAFT officials to not allow any of the nukes to hit the PLANTS.

Athrun followed Yzak.

**With Kira and Le Cruset**

Kira and Le Cruset were still battling when they too picked up the same signal. Kira kicked the Providence away and aimed all her weapons at the nukes that were fast approaching the PLANTS. She wouldn't be able to get them all but she was able to take out almost half.

She notices that others were doing the same and then turned her attention back to their previous battle.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Yzak finished off the remaining nucks after Kiras fired.

Yzak soon left though to join up with Dearka and the Archangel.

Athrun however headed straight for Geniuses.

"Athrun! Where are you going?" Cagalli shouted at Athrun as the made their way to Geniuses.

"I'm going to self-destruct the Justice so that Geniuses won't be able to fire again. Please get to safety and tell Kira and the others to do the same!" Athrun replied at the headed towards the weapon.

Cagalli was taken back by this statement. That meant that Athrun would die along with all the others in the base controlling Geniuses. He is going to kill himself as well as his father.

"Athrun you can't!" Cagalli shouted and followed the Justice.

"I have to!" Athrun said as he finally reached his destination and started typing in the code and timer for the Justices self-destruct sequence.

Cagalli was starting to panic he was really going to do it.

"What about Kira?" Cagalli shouted angrily.

Athrun stopped in med type. "What?"

Cagalli felt tears come to her eyes but she continued. "What about Kira? Think about how she would feel if you killed yourself! Lacus is already dead! She can't handle it if you were to die as well! Can you really do this knowing the pain it will cause her? There is another way!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun felt tears come to his eyes as well.

"To keep fighting is to keep living! To give up fighting is to give up living!" Cagalli spoke with passion.

Athrun looked up and left the cockpit. Cagalli did as well. They met half way and Athrun wrapped Cagalli in a hug.

"Thank you." Athrun whispered. He couldn't do this knowing that it could destroy Kira.

Cagalli returned the friendly hug and smiled. "It's a big sisters duty."

Athrun laughed slightly. He pulled out of the hug and looked at Cagalli. "We have to get out of here. I have already set the timer and Justice will go off any moment."

Cagalli nodded and they both climbed into the Strike Rouge.

They made their way and just as they were a safe distance away Justice went off.

A large explosion followed taking out the base where Athrun father was and several others.

Unfortunate Geniuses went off anyways. They watched as it headed out towards the battle field.

Athrun and Cagalli sighed.

"Strike Rouge come in!" They heard Mir voice come over the communication.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked.

"Are you alright?" Mir asked.

Cagalli nodded. "Yes I'm alright Strike Rouge is badly damaged and Athrun is with me. The Justice self-destructed." Cagalli explained.

Mir sighed in relief. Well at least we know where Athrun is. Is Kira there also?" Mir asked hopefully.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at one another in alarm. "No Kira is not with us. Why what happened to the Freedom?"

Mir sighed deeply and shakily. "We have lost contact with Freedom."

Cagalli and Athrun started to panic.

"The EA and ZAFT have decided to start with the Peace talks…the war is over" Murrues voice came suddenly.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled slightly but they were deeply concerned for Kira.

"We'll go look for Kira then." Athrun said. His tone leaving no room for questioning.

"Alright." Murrue answered and the left and headed towards where Kira was last seen.

With Kira and Le Cruset

Freedom and Providence were in bad shape. Freedom had lost an arm, head and both its legs. Providence was in the same condition but still had its legs.

Kira finally got a clear shot at the Providence cockpit when suddenly she saw a heat sores approaching. She quickly moved out of the way. As she moved it left a clear path for the beam from Geniuses to hit the Providence.

Kira watched in amazement as the Providence melted almost instantly. Unfortunately she was to close to the explosion and Freedom was caught in the blaze.

Kira could only watch helplessly as her world became black.

When she awakened she was aching all over. She somehow was thrown out of the cockpit and was now floating in the cold world of space.

She left her sir running out.

"So this is it?" Kira thought in her head. She felt tears falling down her face no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Many of her friends have died in this war and now it was her turn.

Kira looked ant thought she saw something in the distance. She turned her head though only to be greeted with the site of Freedom. It was in bad shape. It had no more limbs and it was badly dented and burned. It was a wonder of how she managed to survive.

She felt her heart ach at the sight. Freedom was given to her by Lacus. She was trusted to take care of that machine and now look at it.

"Kira!" Kira could have sworn she could here her name being called by Cagalli and Athrun but shook it off.

"I must be imagining it." Kira though. She always heard stories of how when you died you saw a bright light and could hear your loved ones calling out your name.

Only she didn't see a bright light. She left dark spots eat away at her vision. No bright light leading to heavens gates.

"Kira!" This time it was much louder. Kira turned her head ignoring the pain in her body from the small movement even in a weightless state.

Her eyes widen and cried even more if it were possible. She saw the Strike Rouge coming towards her. Cagalli piloting and Athrun on her right.

She saw tears in their eyes as well. Strike Rouge seemed to be damaged. She closed her eyes. She wanted to shout out to them but her throat was much too sore.

Still with her eyes closed she could feel someone lifting her limp body up and into a warm embrace if it were possible against spaces bitter cold.

"It's over Kira." She could hear Athrun whisper. She opened her eyes slightly to look at Athrun.

He smiled down at her. "The war is over."

Kira managed a sad smile with her last strength before the darkness took over.

The last thing she heard was Athruns voice.

"KIRA!"

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know that many of you are most likely coming up with many ways to gut me with a dull knife for killing Lacus like that. I'm sorry. Also this is the last chapter of this story. I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I don't know when it will be up. I apologize for and Grammar and Spelling. I wrote this in one sitting sense I was tired of putting this off for so long. Also it was a bit rushed.**

**Love it? Hate it? Should I do a sequel? Am I insane for killing Lacus? What happened to Kira? Did I kill her? What is going to happen next? Why am I asking hypothetical questions?**

**Till Next time!**


End file.
